Lorsque personne ne peut
by mooseoncoffee
Summary: AU, Harry Potter  7 ans  s'évadait dans ses rêves pour fuir la réalité. C'était sans conséquence jusqu'à ce que ses rêves se révèlent être plus que de simples rêves.
1. Chapter 1

**Lorsque personne ne peut**

Summ; AU, Harry Potter (7 ans) s'évadait dans ses rêves pour fuir la réalité. C'était sans conséquence jusqu'à ce que ses rêves se révèlent être plus que de simples songe.

Personnages; Harry Potter, Sirius Black

Note de l'auteur; SVP, pardonnez les fautes d'orthographes. Si vous voulez me les signalez je les corrigerai. Ceci est ma premiere fanfic so…envoyez moi des review ^_^

Chapitre 1.

**Les habitudes.**

Certaine personne ont besoin d'habitude bien défini pour se sentir en sécurité. Tout doit être fait selon ce qui est d'établie et lorsque quelque chose va a l'encontre de ses habitudes, c'est un drame. D'autre personne ne vivent que pour l'aventure. Vivre chaque jour comme le dernier. Bien que la majorité se retrouve entre ces deux modes de vie, il existe tout de même des cas très représentatif de ces extrêmes.

Les Dursleys sont bon exemple.

À 7 heure tapant, M. et Mme Dursley se levaient et se préparaient pour leur journée. Pétunia Dusleys réveillait son fils, son mari, lui, descendait ouvrir le loquet du garde-robe sous l'escalier avant d'aller chercher son journal et s'installait à la table du salon où sa femme et son fils venait le rejoindre pour déjeuner. Puis chacun partaient pour sa journée; Vernon Dursley partait au travail, Pétunia Dursley laissait son fils Dudley Dursley à l'école et continuait jusqu'à la petite boutique de vêtement qu'elle tenait un peu plus loin.

À 3h30 exactement, Pétunia fermait boutique, allait chercher Dudley à 4h25 et revenait à la maison pour 5h00. Elle vérifiait alors l'état de sa maison et déterminait ce qu'il lui faudrait pour être encore plus normalement parfaite alors que Dudley feignait faire ses devoirs.

Vernon Dursley rentrait du travail a 5h45. Il déposait sa valise à droite du porte manteau et allait rejoindre sa petit famille dans la salle à manger. Ils dinaient tous les trois à 6 heure. Jamais avant, jamais après.

La soirée était à l'image de la journée. Vernon et Pétunia Dursley regardaient les nouvelles alors que Dudley finissait ses devoirs ou s'amusait dans son coin. Dursley junior allait au lit à 8h30, laissant M et Mme Dursley à leurs occupations. À 10h30 Vernon Dursley redescendait au premier pour faire le tour de toutes les portes de la maison, s'assurant qu'elles étaient toutes verrouillées, et compris celle du garde-robe sous l'escalier, puis il remontait se coucher.

Cette série d'événement se produisait tous les jours de la semaine. Inchangé depuis les 4 dernières années.

Pourquoi Vernon Dursley ouvrait-il le loquet du garde robe sous l'escalier? Simplement pour que la dernière personne de la maison puisse aussi suivre les habitudes qui lui était données.

Harry Potter est un petit garçon de 7 ans (bien que quiconque le croiserait dans la rue ne lui donnerait pas plus de 5 ans). Ses parents étant mort, il avait été confié au dernier membre de sa famille encore vivant, sa tante, Pétunia Dursley. Ses habitudes matinales étaient assez semblables à celles des Dursley. Tout les matins, l'oncle Vernon ouvrait le loquet de son garde robe et il se levait. Il allait alors à la cuisine et préparait le déjeuner des Dursleys. Alors que ces derniers mangeaient, Harry se glissait jusqu'au deuxième pour atteindre la salle de bain et se préparait à son tour. À 7h30 il redescendait pour récupérer la vaisselle du matin et la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle, nettoyait la table à manger et se dépêchait de sortir par la porte arrière avant que sa tante n'est finalement convaincu Dudley d'aller à l'école.

Harry devait alors marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt d'autobus, trois rues plus loin.

Les cours terminaient à 3h00, il y avait les cours de rattrapage et les activités extrascolaires jusqu'à 4h15. Plus d'une fois Harry avait souhaité pouvoir rester pour des explications sur leurs devoirs. Bien qu'exceptionnellement intelligent, le petit Harry Potter ne dormait pas très bien et parfois il s'endormait en classe. Manquant des informations qu'il ne comprendrait par lui-même que quelques semaines plus tard. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, il quittait tout les jours à 3h00 et arrivait à la maison à 3h 45. Tous les soirs, sa tante lui laissait alors une liste de chose à faire dans la maison. Il devait les terminer avant son couvre-feu, soit 10h30.

Vers 5h30, il s'arrêtait pour préparer le souper, mais reprenait le travail aussitôt qu'il le pouvait.

Le but de la journée d'Harry était de terminer les corvées le plus tôt possible pour avoir un peu de temps hors de son garde-robe pour commencer ces devoirs. Avec un peut de chance il y arrivait. Et finalement, il était mot d'ordre qu'Harry devait être dans ton garde-robe avant 10h30, heure a laquelle son oncle venait fermer le loquet pour la nuit. Il terminait alors ses leçons du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans ce faible éclairage.

C'était cela à tous les jours. Que le ciel soit beau, qu'il vente ou que se soit le déluge…un peu comme aujourd'hui.

La pluie tombait à comme des clous sur Little Surrey, le ciel ne grondait pas encore mais on sentait que cela n'allait tarder. La canicule qui avait sévit durant la dernière semaine avait finalement été brisée par ce torrent de pluie. Les 5 derniers jours, la sécheresse intense qui avait étouffée Privet Drive avait presque tué toute les jardins du voisinage. Les Dursleys, dans leur obsession de normalité, n'avait pas apprécié perdre leurs plates bandes impeccables. Harry avait dont retrouvé _désherber les fleurs et s'assurer qu'elles ne manquent de rien_ sur sa liste de choses à faire toute la semaine. Va sans dire qu'il avait aussi hérité d'un impressionnant coup de soleil.

Bien qu'aujourd'hui il n'ait pas à s'inquiéter d'arroser les fleurs de la tante Pétunia, Harry retrouva tout de même –_désherber les fleurs et s'assurer qu'elles ne manquent de rien_ sur sa liste de chose à faire.

L'air ambiant avait finalement cessé d'être insupportablement collant, mais d'être trempé des pieds a la tête n'était curieusement pas mieux. À peine était il sortit qu'Harry avait commencé à frissonner, et maintenant ses frissons se transformait en un mal de tête langoureux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans le jardin!

Durant un cours instant le petit garçon crut que sa tante lui proposait de rentrer se sécher. Mais cet espoir fut de courte duré.

- Tu es sorti il y a une demi-heure. Vernon va rentrer dans moins d'une heure et le souper n'est même pas commencé! Arrêtes de lambiner et dépêches toi un peu!

- Je ne vois rien!

- Quoi?

- Je ne vois rien avec toute cette pluie, mes lunettes sont pleines d'eau et je n'arrive pas à voir …

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas! Fait tes corvées! Non mais, on t'offre un toit et des vêtements et voila ce qu'on obtient en retours….

La complainte de la tante Pétunia continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rentrée. Rien de nouveau pour Harry. C'est un fait connu de toute la maison qu'il n'avait aucune gratitude et qu'il ne méritait pas la moitié de ce que les Dursleys lui offraient. Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose. Même si ces remarques était chose du quotidien, elles lui laissaient encore et toujours un petit pincement au cœur.

Assis là sous la pluie, Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il rentrait maintenant pour préparer le repas, il devrait se changer avant d'aller a la cuisine et retournée se remouiller dehors pour finir le travail. il n'était pas très attiré par l'idée d'être à nouveau trempé une fois sec. Il décidé donc de se dépêcher de finir le travail le plus vite possible pour ensuite faire un souper vite fait bien fait!

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche, s'il n'arrivait pas à terminer le repas avant que l'oncle Vernon arrive…mais ce n'était pas arriver depuis des semaines. Il y arriverait…

* * *

Il n'y était pas arrivé.

Et il avait reçut la punition adéquate de la main de son oncle.

Assis dans son garde-robe, Harry essayait d'entreprendre ses devoirs de la semaine. En plus d'une forte douleur dans son poignet gauche et sur ses côtes, il y avait maintenant un panne d'électricité sur Little Surrey, laissant le petit avec pour seule lumière une petite chandelle qu'il avait découvert un jour en nettoyant une penderie a l'étage. Il l'avait gardé en cas d'urgence, bien qu'a ce moment il avait plutôt penser à un cauchemar trop effrayant.

Harry avait beaucoup de mauvais rêves. Certains normals, un monstre sous le lit ou tapis dans l'ombre qui surgissait pour le dévorer. Il savait que ceux là était normal puisque Dudley en avait aussi.

Mais les plus fréquents étaient bizarres. Des voies désincarnées qui parlaient, criaient, pleuraient toutes sortes de plainte. Elles avaient toujours peurs et quelques choses les poursuivaient. Peu importe ce qu'elles racontaient, elles finissaient toujours par hurler qu'une chose arrivait et qu'elle allait l'attraper. Qu'il ne devait pas le laisser l'attraper! Qu'il devait fuir! Fuir le plus vite possible! Se cacher!

Parfois il y avait des rugissements et d'autre fois c'était un rire aigue et froid qui le poursuivait! Il n'avait jamais vue la silhouette. Juste une sorte de brouillard gris qui flottait derrière lui, toujours a ras le sol. La chose le rattrapait toujours. Et le rêves se terminait dans une grandes lumières vertes.

Ce rêve lui laissait toujours une impression d'être surveillé. Et il ne pouvait pas toujours se rendormir, mais à la longue de l'avoir presque toutes les 2 nuits, il réussissait à s'en remettre de plus en plus rapidement.

Aussi effrayant qu'était ces rêves bizarre, ce n'était pas les pires.

Ceux-là, ils ne le laissait pas se rendormir. Généralement, il pleurait le reste de la nuit.

Ce n'est pas que ces rêves étaient terrifiant ou violent. Le plus souvent il se retrouvait dans un un salon. Calme et serein. Là il y avait un homme au cheveu noir en bataille. Il était toujours là, assis dans le grand sofa en cuire. Pour Harry, il s'agissait de son père. Il n'avait aucune raison de le croire, mais c'était la conviction qu'il avait.

Souvent, un autre homme ou un chien venait rejoindre l'homme, jamais les deux en même temps.

Il y avait une femme aussi. Au cheveu rouge feu. Elle restait dans la salle à coté et venait parfois rire dans le salon. D'autre fois elle parlait avec les deux hommes, mais elle souriait toujours.

Ces gens ne le voyaient pas. Ils étaient heureux et ne le remarquait pas. Harry devait les regarder sourire, rire et être heureux ensemble sans qu'il ne puisse leur parler. C'est ce qui le faisait pleurer lorsqu'il se réveillait. Ce sentiment d'abandon. Comme si ses parents savaient a quel point il n'était pas un bon garçon et qu'il ne valait pas la peine de lui parler. Le sentiment de solitude restait toujours un moment. Souvent ce n'était qu'après une erreur de sa part et une punition de l'oncle Vernon qu'il tombait finalement dans un sommeil vide de rêve.

Harry avait peur de parler de ses cauchemars. Ils étaient effrayants et la dernière fois qu'il en avait parlée, la tante Pétunia s'était moquée de lui pour être assez stupide pour avoir peur de ses rêves.

I an, la maitresse d'école d'Harry leur avait appris que parfois les gens qui ont des cauchemars très souvent écrivent tous leurs rêves dans un petit livre pour qu'ensuite ils puissent les relire avec une autre personne qui leur dira ce qu'ils signifient. Et même que parfois, cela arrêtait les mauvais rêves.

Harry ne se faisait pas d'idée, les Dursleys n'allaient jamais lire ses rêves ou l'amener voir quelqu'un qui pourrait les lui expliquer. Mais puisqu'il faisait toujours tout tout seul, peut-être qu'il arriverait à les comprendre par lui-même. Avec un peu de temps.

Et donc le petit Harry Potter avait commencé son premier calepin de rêve l'année précédente. L'aire de rien, il avait réuni beaucoup d'informations sur ses rêves de cette façon. D'abord, il avait déterminé que le nom de l'homme aux cheveux long qui venait visiter ses parents s'appeler Sirius. Le chien lui s'appelait Padfoot. Curieusement, son père semblait parfois interchanger les noms. Mais aussi bizarre que Sirius sonne pour un nom humain, il est tout de même plus probable que Padfoot.

Il avait aussi découvert que son père aimait beaucoup appeler sa femme sans aucune raison. Juste pour qu'elle vienne le voir lorsqu'il était seul. Et que sa mère n'appréciait pas ce jeu. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de sa mère. Beaucoup plus belle que la tante Pétunia. Harry de son coté aimait bien que son père la fasse venir, car même contrariée, elle était vraiment belle et semblait infiniment gentille.

Il était arrivé qu'une quatrième personne soit là. Harry le savait. Mais il ne l'avait pas vue. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que parfois Sirius partait vers la cuisine et que son père envoyait un bonjour a une personne appelé Moony. Il ne savait qui c'était, mais Moony lui faisait penser au thé, et curieusement, au chocolat a la menthe.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Harry, il y avait 3 rêves dans l'année ou ses parents n'étaient pas dans le salon au sofa brun. La première fois avait été à noël. Son père était avec 3 autres garçons dans une grande salle toute décorée de rouge et d'or, de grande fenêtre ouvrait sur une forêt toute enneigée et une chouette était venue leur porter un cadeau de plus sous un immense sapin. Sirius et Moony était là. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Moony, mais il n'avait pas écrit de description a son réveil alors il ne se rappelait pas de se qu'il avait l'air. Pourtant il se souvient qu'il avait l'aire heureux et gentil. Le quatrième garçon, il ne le connaissait pas. À son réveil, il avait eut peur de cette personne. L'image qu'il lui avait inspirée était celle d'un rat qui gruge son petit doigt pour échapper à un ours. Cette vision était bizarre mais elle était survenu comme ça et avait été assez forte pour lui laisser cette impression d'insécurité que laissent les choses effrayantes.

Le deuxième rêve se passait à Londres. Une rue pleine de magasin plus bizarre les uns que les autres. C'était sa mère qui était le point central de ce rêve. Elle marchait dans les rue de Londres, puis entrait dans un endroit appeler; le Leaky cauldron. Pourquoi sa maman avait t'elle était dans un chaudron…il ne comprenait pas…Mais elle avait traversé le restaurant jusqu'à la porte arrière ou elle avait tapé sur les briques avec un morceau de bois.

Harry avait écrit qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette à son réveil. Puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, il n'avait pas cherché à s'expliquer que ce n'était pas possible. Ce fut suffisant pour faire naitre l'espoir dans son cœur. Un mélange du rêve et de la réalité. Bien que la magie n'existait pas, sa mère dans ces rêves en faisait. Et puisqu'il s'agissait de la seule version qu'il avait de sa maman… la logique allait de sois.

Le dernier rêve était survenu la semaine dernière, le premier septembre, ses parents (avec Sirius et bien d'autre personne) allaient prendre un train. Un gros train rouge caché derrière un mur de brique. Ils partaient pour quelque part de vraiment agréable. Quelques part qui les faisait rires et où ils avaient hâte d'être.

Ce soir il avait terminé la dernière page de son calepin. Et comme le lendemain était un samedi, les Dursley allait lui ordonner de quitter la maison vers 9h00 le matin et de ne revenir qu'a 7h00 du soir, pas avant, pas après. Il allait donc en profiter pour aller acheter un nouveau calepin. Madame Figgs, une veille femme qui vivait un peu plus bas dans la rue, lui refilait toujours un peu de monnaies pour qu'Harry l'aide avec des petits travaux dans sa maison. Harry avait précieusement gardé tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Ce dont il était très heureux en ce moment.

C'est ainsi que Harry Potter c'est retrouver seule dans les rues de Londre, un sac de plastique contenant un nouveau calepin noir dans la main droite (son poignet gauche le faisant encore souffrir il le cachait dans son gilet). Figé à une intersection, il fixait une grande affiche de bois ou était indiquée; le Leaky Cauldron.

Et si jamais…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2. Et si jamais…

Leaky Cauldron…La même enseigne peinturée sur du vieux bois…

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il était planté là, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés sur cette affiche. Pourtant il n'avait vue personne sortir, entrer ou même regarder dans la direction du pub. À part lui.

Il n'était pas encore midi. Il avait prévu aller dans un parc, peut-être essayer d'y dormir un peu ou réviser ses leçons, il avait encore été réprimandé pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites la semaine précédente.

Mais cette pancarte était là! Elle était réelle! Si elle était réelle alors…C'était impossible. La magie n'existait pas! Son oncle le lui avait dit et redit et reredit…D'ailleurs ce devait être ce qu'il avait le plus souvent dit a Harry…ça et « bouge de là ».

Leaky Cauldron. LE Leaky Cauldron. Et qu'elle mal y aurait il à vérifier? Il n'avait qu'à entrer et ce serait réglé! S'il en croyait son calepin, le monsieur qui tenait la place ce nommait Tom, et la porte ouvrait sur un genre de comptoir-restaurant. Pour accéder à la rue magique il fallait sortir par la porte arrière et tapoter le mur.

Cela lui prendrait combien de temps? 15 minutes…il n'avait qu'à entrer, si le décor ne correspond pas, il ressort. Et s'il correspond…

Harry décolla enfin ses pieds du sol et traversa la rue. Une fois devant la porte en bois orné du vieux vitrail vert et jaune, il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'allait l'arrêter…mais personne ne semblait le remarquer. Il poussa donc la porte et entra.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un comptoir de bois foncé et une vingtaine de table ronde. À droite de la salle il y avait un escalier qui montait au premier où se trouvaient des chambres, et à gauche, trois cheminés cotoyant une double porte de bois massif surplongée d'un écriteaux indiquant; Diagon Alley.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Tout correspondait à ce qu'il avait noté. Il ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves, mais ce qu'il voyait là devant lui, était en tout point identique à ce qu'il avait décrit dans son calepin.

_Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. Rien ne prouve que la porte mène à la ruelle magique. Après tout cela ressemble à n'importe quelle autre pub, peut-être que je l'ai entrevue à la télé ou sur une photo... oui cet endroit ressemble à celui sur la photo de l'anniversaire de Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon, celle au dessus du foyer…Et les trois cheminés? Il n'y avait pas de cheminé sur cette photo..._

_Ouais ben… Oncle Vernon à toujours dit que j'étais un idiot. Je les ai peut-être juste oubliées._

Harry n'hésita pourtant pas longtemps. Il était entré, et tant qu'à être allé aussi loin, autant se rendre jusqu'au bout. Il se dirigea vers la double porte.

- Allo. Est-ce que je peux faire quelques choses pour toi?

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'ôte derrière le comptoir. C'était un vieux monsieur, un peu plus âgé que l'oncle Vernon. Des cheveux grisonnants et les rides aux coins des yeux accentuaient un sourire quelque peu édenté, mais tout de même invitant. En tout et pour tout, Harry ne sentait pas de mauvaise intention de la part de l'homme, mais il ne sentait pas non plus l'envie de s'en rapprocher.

- Non merci monsieur.

L'homme sourit un peu plus.

- Tu peux m'appeler Tom. Si tu as besoin de quelques choses tu peux me le demander, d'accord?

_Tom, le propriétaire_.

- Merci, Bonne journée

Harry continua son chemin. Tom existait. Comme il l'avait écrit dans le calepin. Il avait vraiment intérêt à le relire avec beaucoup d'attention.

Des têtes se retournaient au passage de ce petit garçons. Il avait quoi … 5 ou 6 ans? Il se dirigeait sans hésitation vers la porte de Diagon Alley. Il s'agissait donc d'un sang pur. Pourtant personne n'arrivait à deviner de quelle famille il pouvait venir. En fait tout ce qu'il discernait de lui était cette immense casquette délabrée qui lui recouvrait la tête jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses cheveux noirs s'en détachaient en tout sens sur son coup et sur son front. Il n'arrivait donc pas à voir son visage. Mais ce qui les subjuguait, était ses larges vêtements de moldus. Le pauvre garçon était recouvert des pieds à la tête. Un col roulé noir vieilli sous une énorme chemise grise dont les manches étaient retournées plusieurs fois ou on voyait à peine dépasser des petits doigts fragiles. Qu'elle famille de sang pure laisserait leur enfant se promener vêtu de la sorte? Et sur diagon alley qui plus est!

Harry sentait les regards autours de lui. Pourquoi ces gens le dévisageaient il ainsi? L'oncle Vernon lui avait dit qu'il était TRÈS mal de regarder les gens de cette façon. En fait, il lui avait aussi dit que comme il était un mauvais garçon il n'avait aucun droit de demander les mêmes choses que les autres enfants de son âge. Donc peut-être que ces gens savaient qu'il était une mauvaise personne et donc ils pouvaient le fixer autant qu'ils le voulaient.

Harry n'avait donc d'autre choix que de suivre son chemin jusqu'à la porte arrière. Il n'osa pas accélérer le pas parce qu'il est impolie de courir dans un endroit public.

Il arriva enfin à l'arrière ruelle. À son plus grand soulagement. Il était habitué de ne recevoir de l'attention que lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Et bien que personne ne lui ait même dit un mot, il se sentait fébrile sous toute cette attention.

Ce sentiment d'urgence disparut à la seconde qu'il leva les yeux sur le mur de brique. Il sortie son premier calepin.

_Le 10 mai_

_Une fois dans la ruelle, elle a sortie sa baguette et s'est approchée du mur de brique. Elle s'est placée devant la brique rouge, celle au milieu des briques grise. Elle a tapé 6 fois sur les briques grises dans cet ordre…_

Harry avait alors fait un petit croquis du mur ou les briques étaient numérotées de 1 à 6.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la brique rouge. Puisqu'il n'avait pas de baguette, il prit tout simplement son doigt et le posa sur la première et attendit. S'il se concentrait assez, Harry pouvait sentir un petit point d'énergie au centre de la brique. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors il essaya de bouger le point. Rien ne se passa. Il essaya de rendre le point plus chaud. Rien ne se passa. En dernier recours, il essaya de pousser le point. Il sentie le point frissonner et reculer. Harry fit de même pour la deuxième brique. Puis les 4 autres.

A l' instant où il poussa la dernière, le mur se replia sur lui-même.

Des étalages de chaudrons, de balais et d'instrument plus bizarre les uns que les autres s'étendaient sur tout la rue. Harry regardait de tout coté, essayant de tout voir a la fois. Quelques garçons plus vieux que lui avaient le nez collé a une vitrine ou était présenté un balai argenté sur lequel était attachée une nacelle.

C'est dans un état second qu'Harry s'avança dans la rue des sorciers. Très lentement, puisqu'il cherchait à graver dans sa mémoire chaque détail de ce rêve devenu réelle. Les gens habillés des vêtements les plus extravaguants qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue; règle générale les passants portaient de haut chapeau, certains avec des plumes ou des rubans. Mais tous portaient de longues robes jusqu'aux chevilles. De toutes les couleurs, allant du noire avec une coupe sobre à une tenue de velours rose au col accentué de rebords violets le tout ornementé de chainette et de cordons dorés.

Harry s'éloigna le plus possible du sorcier en rose. Il amassait une foule de dame très bruillantes et quelques peu effrayantes autour de lui (Harry détermina qu'il s'agissait d'un auteur car il se tenait devant la librairie devant une grande affiche annonçant une séance de dédicace avec le nouvel auteur vedette ). Il se retrouva bientôt devant le plus grand édifice de la ruelle.

C'était une gigantesque batisse d'une blancheur surnaturelle. Deux énormes lions se tenait à l'entré, face au reste de la rue. Au dessus de l'immense portail de marbre des lettres d'or affichaient ; Gringots, La banque des sorciers.

Harry ce sentit un peu étourdi. Pour un cour instant tout lui sembla flou et lourd. Gringots n'était plus qu'une énorme forme beaucoup trop blanche pour qu'il la discerne. Il se retourna lentement vers une fontaine juste devant la banque. Il s'assit au bord de l'eau et essaya de se ressaisir.

Tout était réel. D'abord la magie existait! Peu importe ce que lui avait raconté son oncle, il avait eut tort. La magie existait. Il n'avait qu'a regarder cette veille dame parler avec son chaudron monté sur patte ou cette adolescente qui changeait de coupe de cheveux à toute les minutes devant un stade de Cosmohair : Pour les meilleurs glamour capillaire.

Mais ce qui lui donnait un tel choc était qu'il avait rêvé à tout ceci. Il sait qu'il n'était jamais venu ici avant. Il ne connaissait pas Tom, et pourtant il l'avait trouvé dans son calepin. Personne d'autre n'avait écrit dans ce calepin. Il reconnaissait son écriture. Harry se rappelait avoir écrit dedans.

Il avait vue tout ceci dans des rêves. Dans SES rêves. C'était la seule explication; des rêves qui montrent la magie devaient être magiques.

Pourquoi voyait-il la magie dans ses rêves? Comment pouvait-il voir toutes ces choses? S'il avait des rêves magiques cela voulait il dire qu'il était magique lui aussi?

Harry considéra cela un instant. Il avait bien ouvert la porte pour Diagon Alley. Pourtant il n'avait rien de spécial...et il était sure qu'il n'avait jamais fait de magie avant. À sa droite une femme fit léviter une gigantesque malle en bronze et continua son chemin comme si rien n'était. Harry descendit les yeux à ses pieds et fixa les petits cailloux. La femme avait fait un mouvement avec son bras, Harry tendis alors la main au dessus du sol et se concentra sur les cailloux. Il se concentra le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il voulait…non il pouvait les faire flotter. S'il était magique, il pouvait les faire flotter au dessus du sol.

Durant un cours instant Harry cru que les cailloux avaient grandient ou qu'ils s'étaient levés dans les airs. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion optique. Il finit par reposer son bras et referma les yeux. Il n'avait pas de magie.

Mais s'il n'avait pas de magie alors il ne pouvait pas créer de rêves magiques. Par conséquent, quelqu'un de magique devait les lui donner. Qui qu'elle soit, Harry lui était reconnaissant. Cet endroit était merveilleux. Juste de pouvoir y entrer était plus merveilleux que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu.

Soudainement le monde lui sembla plus joyeux, plus libre. La magie existe. Il aimait se le répéter. Cette phrase si irréelle et…magique.

La magie existe. Et lui, Harry Potter avait le privilège de la voir. Quelqu'un quelques parts avait choisie de lui donner la chance de la voir.

Encore une fois, sa joie fut frapper par cette fatal question; pourquoi?

Une personne qui aurait le pouvoir de la magie a décidé de lui donner des rêves sur ce monde. Mais pourquoi faire? Il n'avait rien de spécial…

La journée avançait et il avait beaucoup de chemin à faire pour retournée à little Surrey. Harry se releva donc et retourna vers le monde normal.

Harry passa trois jours complètement absorbé par sa grande découverte. Il en était tellement imbu qu'il fit bruler les nouilles sautées du souper. Son oncle n'avait pas apprécié mais Harry était toujours incapable de sortir la magie de sa tête.

Personne ne donnerait le don de voir la magie en rêve sans une bonne raison. Donc cette personne devait attendre quelques choses de lui. Pourquoi lui alors? Il n'avait rien de spécial. En fait il était même un très mauvais choix, il n'arrivait même pas à suivre les ordres claire et simple de son oncle.

Ses parents étaient les seules personnes qu'il connaissait dans ses rêves. Cela devait avoir un lien avec eux...Enfin c'était la seule solution logique qu'il réussi à trouver. Ses parents pouvaient faire de la magie. Il l'avait vue en rêve. Bon peut-être qu'il y avait une petite toute petite chance qu'il puisse lui aussi faire de la magie. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire trop d'espoir.

Harry fini par conclure qu'il ne pourrait pas tout comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi, mais s'ils étaient réelles, il ne voulait pas perdre un seul détail de se merveilleux monde. Il continua donc à prendre des notes a chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. Il avait aussi relut son premier cahier. Le but était de se rappeler, et pour celà il avait besoin de les relire.

Curieusement certains rêves semblaient se connecter entre eux, pas toujours directement mais il y avait des ressemblances entre certaines descriptions qu'il avait noté. Cela avait piqué sa curiosité et il avait commencé à les repérer.

La plupart du temps c'était de petites notes de bas de page. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de description ou d'action.

Une série de ces notes portaient sur l'endroit le plus sombre et froid du monde. Il le mentionnait à plusieurs reprises.

05 Octobre

_C'est une prison, perdu dans la mer._

_Exister y fait peur. La chose qui respire la mort y vit. Tout est noir, il n'y a aucune lumière. Sauf cette lueur…_

18 novembre

_Douleur, tristesse, regret._

_Tout ce qu'on entend c'est des cris et d'effroyables râlements. La mer frappe contre les roches et le vent est toujours plus glacial. La seule qui se taise c'est cette lumière. _

Cette lumière était une partie intégrante de la prison. C'était ce qui rendait cette prison importante.

Le 13 décembre

_C'est une étoile. Pas une lumière. La lumière ne peut pas exister dans le noir. C'est impossible. Mais une étoile peut y être cachée…prisonnière._

Le 25 Mars

_Une cellule. Sans fenêtre ni mur, juste une porte de métal et les ténèbres tout autour de lui. Il y a un chien qui dort sur le sol. Tout est sale. Il y a des gens cachés dans les ténèbres. Pourtant ces gens rendent le chien encore plus triste…plus seul...Un gros chien noir couché sur le sol froid…et dans cet océan de cris et de pleurs…il y avait cette voie…un murmure…une lueur dans le noir...Qui venait du chien…_

Harry se mit alors à penser de plus en plus à la lumière. Il y avait beaucoup d'information sur la prison. Il était touché qu'il y avait dans cette univers froid et cruel une lueur désespérée de retrouver son éclat. Ce qui le bouleversait plus que tout était le chien. Il lui rappelait beaucoup la grosse boule de poil enjoué qu'il avait retrouvé dans le salon avec son père et sa mère. Cette seule ressemblance était assez pour tordre le cœur d'Harry. Une autre personne disparue…une autre lueur retenue par la noirceur...

Après 1 semaine de lecture, Harry jugeait posseder assez d'indice pour retrouver cette prison. Il avait de la peine pour cette lumière. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle était mourante mais laisser cette lumière toute seule dans la noirceur le rendait anxieux. Elle était gentille. Il le savait. Il le sentait. De plus, si quelqu'un lui avait donnée ces rêves pour une raison, autant se servir d'eux pour faire quelques choses de bien.

Harry est un petit garçon ordinaire. La seule chose qui le démarque des autres enfants de son âge est qu'il n'arrive pas à être assez biens pour être un bon garçon.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Parce qu'Harry avait trouvé une chose que lui seule pouvait faire. Il y avait là dans ses calepins, une étoile qui avait besoin d'aide. Et il pensait qu'il pourrait l'aider. Il croyait sincèrement qu'il avait une chance de pouvoir la rejoindre.

Il allait prendre ce risque. Son oncle allait être furieux. Mais il était déjà un mauvais garçon. Son oncle allait le punir sévèrement. Il le savait. Mais cela attendrait après qu'il ait rendu sa liberté à la lumière.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait 6 jours qu'Harry avait quitté la maison des Dursley. Il savait que l'endroit le plus froid de la terre était très loin à l'Est. Il avait besoin de se rendre très loin et très vite. Il avait donc besoin d'argent. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouver en bordure de Londres. Avec un vieux sac tout délabré sur l'épaule gauche et tous les chandails qu'il avait pu enfiler pour se protéger du froid. Il avait amené une bouteille d'eau et 4 cannes de nourriture qu'il avait empruntée aux Dursley avant de partir. Bien qu'il ait faim, il se refusait de les manger. Il voulait avoir quelques choses pour l'étoile lorsqu'il la retrouverait.

Une prison de froid ne devait pas servir de la bonne nourriture. Et il voulait la réconforter.

Il avait marché jusqu'a l'endroit le plus loin qu'il connaissait. Londres. Cela lui avait prit 3 jours pour traverser la ville à pied. Il s'y perdait facilement et cherchait également de la nourriture. Rapidement il avait découvert que les poubelles des restaurants procuraient un bon repas. Mais il fallait s'y rendre entre le moment ou les restes des cuisines était jeter et celui ou les déchets sanitaires l'étaient. Il était préférable de ne rien manger pour toute une soirée que d'avaler le morceau de pain couvert de viande cru et poisseuse ou d'un gâteau entamé couvert de papier souillés.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas emporter la nourriture des poubelles. Elle ne se conservait pas bien. Ce qui le ramenait au même problème. Il avait besoin d'argent. Pour voyager et pour manger.

Il contemplait le problème assit au bord d'une ruelle lorsqu'une personne lui donna un peu de monnaies.

Il n'a pas tout de suite compris, mais mit l'argent dans sa poche et remercia la dame. Deux autres personnes lui ont donné de la monnaie après ça. Il l'accepta et remercia les gens. Cela ne faisait pas de sens pour lui mais juste la petit somme qu'il avait maintenant entre ses mains était suffisent pour se payer le voyage en autobus. Il mangerait ce qu'il trouverait sur la route.

C'est ainsi qu'un petit garçon de 7 ans atteignit et traversa la ville. Il prit un autobus qui se dirigeait vers un village pas trop loin du port. Il ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait, mais il continuait à avancer.

Il marchait aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Comme il était assez petit et pas habituer de marcher autant, il avançait généralement durant 3 ou 4 heure, il s'arrêtait pour respirer pendant 1 heure. Puis il reprenait son chemin.

Pour s'occuper, il étudiait hardument son premier calepin. Il avait déjà quelques rêves de noter dans le calepin noir. À son plus grand bonheur ces derniers rêves portaient tous sur sa destination.

Il avait maintenant un plan assez détaillé de l'endroit ou il se dirigeait. La prison était dans l'océan, a l'est de l'ile de Bretagne. La seule manière d'arriver jusqu'à la prison était à bord d'une barque. Celle-ci n'était pas difficile à trouver, c'était la seule barque qui était amarré au quai et il n'y avait qu'un seul quai sur toute la berge.

Cette partie allait être la plus simple, se rendre au quai et monter à bord de la barque. Se rendre jusqu'à ce point semblait aussi être sur la bonne voie. Il avançait assez bien et régulièrement. Il y avait encore pas mal de nourriture dans les arbres et tant qu'il se trouvait près d'un village, il pouvait trouver de quoi survivre grace aux restes des autres.

Restes qui étaient parfois meilleurs que ce qu'il mangeait chez les Dursleys.

Il avait aussi une idée plus claire de celui qu'il allait sauver. L'étoile qu'il voyait était le chien. Tout les deux représentaient la même personne. Cela il l'avait compris depuis un bon moment. Autant il avait été touché par la solitude de l'étoile, autant il avait été troublé de voir ce chien couché sur le sol froid.

Ce chien. Ce gros chien noir. Il savait qu'il le connaissait. Il avait une bonne idée d'où mais encore une fois, il n'osait pas se faire de faux espoir et donc…

Il continuait de se dire qu'il allait sauver l'étoile et cela lui convenait.

En 6 jours il avait fait la moitié de son chemin à pied. L'autobus avait roulé quelques heures et il marchait maintenant vers le quai depuis 3 jours. Il avait décidé de ne pas prendre un autre autobus jusqu'au dernier village, si l'étoile était aussi fatiguée qu'il avait l'aire dans ses rêves, il serait probablement heureux de pouvoir se sauver la marche du retour.

À Little Surrey, les Dursleys essayaient de continuer leur train-train quotidien. Cela se révéla plus difficile qu'il ne l'eut d'abord cru. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que le monstre était parti, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avaient d'abord été en colère. Puis la colère c'était transformer en peur.

Et s'ils l'apprenaient? Et s'ils venaient pour le chercher et qu'il n'était plus là?

Cela leur prit 2 jours pour retourner à leurs bons sentiments. Personne n'avait vérifié l'état du garçon pendant les 7 dernières années, ils ne vérifieraient pas avant que le garçon n'ait ses 11 ans. D'ici là, le plan était de trouver un autre cartier, et une belle maison dans un nouvel entourage un peu plus loin. Puis ils allaient tout mettre derrière eux. Le monstre était partie de lui-même. Au pire, ils n'auront qu'à prétendre qu'ils ne savaient pas comment rejoindre les gens de leur genre.

Ce qui n'était pas tout a fait faux.

L'aire c'était beaucoup rafraichit dans les derniers jours. Harry avait un peu plus de difficulté à avancer. Il avait quitté le dernier village la veille. Il n'y avait pas d'indication claire dans le calepin, mais les villageois lui avaient indiqué que la berge se trouvait de l'autre coté de la forêt. Il lui avait aussi donné la route et informer qu'il n'y avait rien qui ait de l'intérêt là-bas.

Harry avait donc suivit le chemin. Il s'était mis à neiger assez rapidement ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tache. La neige n'était pas assez épaisse pour rester au sol mais elle était malheureusement venue avec un vent glacial et mordant. Harry avait toujours eut une bonne santé. Il n'avait jamais été malade. Enfin il lui était arrivé d'être un peu fatigué ou de tousser pendant quelques jours mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir eut à se rester au lit parce qu'il était trop malade. Pourtant ce froid commençait à lui peser. Pourtant elle était là! Devant lui. Et il allait la trouver. Impossible de faire autrement

Ce qui le démoralisait le plus en cet instant, ce n'était ni la neige, ni le vent, ni le fait qu'il passait maintenant plus de temps en repos, complètement gelé et à bout de souffle, qu'en marchant. Ce qui l'empêchait de garder la tête haute et le cœur vaillant c'était ce rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin là, le soleil s'était déjà caché derrière un lourd plafond de nuage. Il avait mal dormi à cause du froid. L'arbre au pied du quel il s'était installé n'avait pas était aussi utile qu'il l'avait espéré. Une fois qu'il eut rassemblé ces choses et qu'il fut prêt a repartir il remarqua qu'il avait sorti son calepin durant la nuit. Il lui était déjà arrivé qu'il écrive durant la nuit sans s'en rappeler le lendemain. Mais dans le froid et l'absolu isolement qu'il ressentait autour de lui, il avait eut le besoin de le lire tout de suite. Ne serait-ce que pour lui changer les idées. Ce fut une erreur, car depuis il marchait encore moins vite. Il avançait toujours la tête basse, essayant de se protéger du vent, sauf que maintenant il se sentait déprimer et très seul.

**08 octobre**

_Jouer_

_Il aime les règlements. Il s'amusait beaucoup à jouer avec eux. _

_Ils jouaient souvent tous ensemble à interpréter les règles._

_Ils sont partis maintenant. Il est tout seul. Il ne joue plus._

_Rire. _

_Il aime rire. Aime entendre rire. Aime être celui qui provoque le rire. _

_Il ne rit plus, depuis longtemps. Où sont allés les rires?_

_Où est Moony?_

Le début n'était pas triste. Cela pouvait même rappeler de beau souvenir. Mais à chaque fois que quelques choses de plaisant sur son étoile apparaissait, elles étaient immédiatement détruites par le regret et la tristesse intense dans lesquels elle était prisonnière.

Moony

Il y avait quelques choses d'infiniment triste dans ce nom. Harry c'était réveillé plutôt déprimé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais lorsqu'il a lut ce nom, Moony, il ne put retenir un grand sentiment de regret l'envahir et il dut prendre un instant pour se remettre en mouvement.

Il y avait quelques choses dans ce nom. Il ne savait pas quoi. Harry en était venu à croire que l'étoile ne pensait qu'à Moony et que peut-être elle serait encore plus triste de voir Harry venir la sauver. Et pas son ami.

Harry avait trouvé plusieurs scénarios pour le future de l'étoile. Elle irait probablement rejoindre la lune, Moony. Ou peut-être qu'elle repartirait chercher cette chose qui l'obsédait. Harry n'avait aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait, il savait juste qu'il y avait quelques chose de très important que l'étoile voulait mettre la main dessus. Il sentait pourtant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée pour elle. Et qu'elle serait mieux de l'oublier.

Dans le dernier cas, l'étoile allait se trouver un endroit tranquille et elle allait vivre heureuse. Comme elle aurait dut.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre que l'étoile serait contente de sortir. Qui que se soit qui le libère. Et qu'une fois libre il pourra toujours aller retrouver son ami.

Harry savait que l'étoile n'allait pas rester avec lui. De toute manière, les Dursleys détestaient les chiens. Mais une fois en dehors du froid, elle serait peut-être fragile. Il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour garder l'étoile heureuse. Il aurait bien aimé trouver Moony avant de partir la rejoindre. Cela lui aurait surement fait plaisir. Mais il n'y avait pas assez d'indice dans ses rêves pour retrouver cette personne. Il ne savait absolument pas ni qui ni où il était.

Pourtant il gardait se sentiment poignant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer. Rien à voir dans le future. Il n'y avait aucun future. C'était probablement ce que ressentait l'étoile. Toute seule dans le noir et le froid...

Plus Harry approchait de l'endroit le plus froid du monde, plus il se sentait triste et vide.

Cela lui prit encore 1 journée de marche pour atteindre la berge. Il aurait crié de joie en l'apercevant si seulement la mer ne lui avait inspirée la plus grande terreur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit.

L'air était encore plus glacial près de l'eau. Quelque chose disait à Harry que ce n'était pas seulement a cause de la brise marine. C'était comme si, même a cette distance il pouvait sentir la terreur de la prison. Il ne sentait plus l'étoile aussi fort qu'avant. C'était comme ci en se rapprochant de la prison, il se perdait dans la peur et le regret.

Le ciel s'était assombri depuis quelques heures déjà. Du haut de ses faibles 7 ans, le garçon préféra se trouver un abri pour la nuit. Il rejoindrait la prison le lendemain. Lorsqu'il y aura un peu de lumière, peut-être que tout cela lui apparaitrait moins désespéré. Moins mort. Moins…cruel.

Il y avait une petite carte dans son calepin. Elle était assez rudimentaire mais elle lui offrait une bonne idée des lieux.

**Le 5 Octobre**

_Au quai abandonné, il y a trois maisons. _

_La première est une petite cabine avec 1 pièce. Le feu vert est dedans. Il ne faut pas entrer._

_Toutes les 3 semaines, 4 personnes y vont. 2 viennent du feu, 2 vienne du froid. Ils échangent leur place._

_Ses gens ne veulent pas voir d'autre gens. Ils veulent rentrer, ils veulent être seuls. Et loin de l'eau._

_Il ne faut pas entrer dans la maison. Mais ceux qui connaissent la prison du froid viennent du feu vert. Ils sont dans cette maison._

_La deuxième maison, Un homme la possède. Il déteste cet endroit. Il y a toujours froid. La maison est loin de l'eau mais il a quand même le froid, celui qui gèle le cœur. Il aime la maison, mais pas l'endroit. C'était un cadeau, de gens disparu…je ne sais pas où mais ils ne sont plus là et il ne veut pas quitter la maison._

_Il y revient toujours les 2 derniers jours de semaine. Pour voir si elle survit au froid. Mais il ne veut pas y vivre. On ne vit pas dans un endroit pareil. On s'y réfugie, pour repartir vers quelques choses de mieux._

_La troisième maison, elle est loin au nord. Les gens qui la détienne n'y vivent pas non plus. Elle est un peu plus près du quai abandonné que celle de l'homme seul. Les gens qui la possèdent y ont laissé plein d'autre personne pour s'en occuper. Et eux non plus n'aiment pas voir des gens. _

_Tous ceux qui ont une maison sur cette berge veulent en partir. Ils veulent être seuls. Et loin de l'eau, loin de la peur et des souvenirs._

Harry avait fait des petits griffonnages en bas de page après cette entrée. Il y avait des indications de temps et des points de repères entre les 3 maisons. Il y avait aussi un quai dessiner vite fait au bord de l'eau et une flèche qui partait de celui-ci vers un cercle ou était écrit; _Azkaban_.

L'endroit le plus froid du monde avait donc un nom… Cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quel jour de la semaine c'était, alors il ne voulait risquer aller a la maison de l'homme seul. De plus elle était assez loin du quai. Il fallait sortir l'étoile de là, le plus vite possible. Et pour cela il allait devoir rejoindre ce quai.

Harry prit donc une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la première cabine au feu vert. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer rejoindre la cabine avant de s'endormir debout. Il avait vraiment très froid maintenant. Et ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Ici, le froid prend forme. Ici la mort délivre, elle embrasse presque chaleureusement ses proies les emmenant vers un inconnu qui n'annonce rien de séduisant. Elle qui les aura peut-être terrifiés pour la plus grande partie de leur vie, elle leur semblera salvatrice qu'après un court instant passé entre ces murs. Voila a quel point la peur de ce que fut la vie étouffe les hommes qui ont l'impudence de survivre à la froideur de leur propre esprit. Voila la puissance de la peur. Voila, Azkaban.

Certains des Hommes et Femmes qui furent enfermés ici connaissaient l'histoire complète de cet endroit avant d'y être incarcéreré. Ils ont craint la prison, ils ont appris sont histoire dans l'absolu certitude de ne jamais s'y retrouver enfermés. Peut-être certain c'étaient ils préparés à une telle éventualité, mettant en place quelques plans pour s'en échapper.

Mais comment vaincre ce qui est soi-même. Cet endroit, empêche de penser. Il ne laisse dans la tête de ses résidents que ce qu'elle veut qu'ils conservent. Ces gens, plus prévenant, perdent bien vite la moindre trace de la connaissance qui aurait pu les libérer.

En son ensemble, elle peut briser tous les esprits. Sans jamais leur faire du mal, elle préfère utiliser la plus cruelle feinte pour y parvenir : Elle les laisse se détruire eux-mêmes.

En partie individuelle, elle offre un avertissement et un mot de bienvenue à ses futurs résidents et à tous ceux qui lui auront échappés. Sa forme est celle du plus grand isolement. Un château immense, au milieu de rien. D'une certaine façon elle pourrait être la plus romantique et la plus fantastique des demeures. Protéger par les flots des hommes, de leurs querelles incessantes et de la peur de la trahison. Elle aurait pu fleurir dans l'insouciance de celui qui s'abrite de sa propre force. Peut-être fut-ce été son utilité à sa création. Mais sa fonction actuelle rend se souvenir même trop heureux pour elle-même. Simple demeure, elle n'a pas la capacité de se rappeler, mais aurait-ce été le cas, elle ne le pourrait probablement pas. Perdu dans les millions de souvenirs désespérés de ses visiteurs et ceux qui y sont maintenant permanent.

Ses gardes incarnent sa nouvelle existence. Ceux qui n'auront jamais le privilège de voir sa grandeur morbide ne gouteront à sa force que part leur biais. Ces créatures sans aspirations autre que de rependre ce pourquoi elles existent comme elle est maintenant; L'angoisse, le regret, le désespoir et la honte.

Cette existence sombre, elle l'a leur doit. Ces créatures du froid et de la mort devaient être placées quelque part. Elles devaient être contrôlées. Et c'est elle, dans la force de sa seule existence qui reçut leur don. Elle les abrite. Elle les nourrit. Ceux qui lui sont confiés, leurs nourritures, elle les protège également de ses gardes. Elle ne leur laisse que ce qu'elle veut leur permettre.

Ces murs sombres, délabré, froid. Aucune lumière ne peut la pénétrer. Le sol et son propre squelette respirent désormais la peur et la noirceur.

Aucune lumière. Aucun courant d'aire.

Aucun espoir. Aucune sortie.

Elle est une prison. Elle est la prison. Elle enferme les gens dans ses murs de pierres froides en même temps qu'elle les force à s'emprisonner dans leur propres souvenirs. Elle leur rappelle par son nom, par sa présence par sa force que beaucoup d'autre sont passé par là avant eux, et que eux non plus, n'ont jamais pu la vaincre.

Elle, est le concept idéal de ce que doit être une prison.

Elle, est ce qui ne devrait pas exister dans un monde où les gens peuvent changer.

Elle, est Azkaban.

Le seul être qui pourrait la vaincre. Est celui qui saura jouer à son propre jeu. Soit celui, qui n'a soit jamais vue le pêcher, ni par lui-même, ni par les autres. Soit celui qui ne cherche plus la lumière, mais la noirceur. Celui qui n'aura plus rien à perdre autre que l'esprit de vengeance et de colère qu'elle veut bien laisser en paix. Celui qui ne vivra que pour cela. Celui la, pourra survivre en ses murs.

Il ne s'en échappera pas, mais il survivra. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un qui ne vient pas d'elle, le libère.

* * *

Le vent ne soufflait plus aussi fort qu'avant. Le soleil s'était relevé, mais rester obstinément emmitouflé derrière les nuages. Harry avait rejoint le quai et la cabane assez facilement. Pour s'être souvent faufiler dans la maison des Dursley sans réveiller personne, il avait réussit à pénétrer dans l'abri et avait trouvé la cheminer au feu émeraude.

Bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait, il ne s'en était pas approcher. Le calepin disait clairement de ne pas approcher de l'endroit. Mais le froid avait forcé le gamin à entrer, au moins pour la nuit. Il avait donc dormie près du feu, au sec et a l'abri de vent glacial. Heureusement rien de fâcheux ne se produisit.

Maintenant le soleil levé, Harry avait fait le tour de la cabane et n'avait trouvé personne à l'intérieur. Il était tout de même ressortie sans faire de bruit et avait tout remis à l' endroit précis où il l'avait trouvé en entrant.

Il descendit vers le quai et trouva bien rapidement la barque. Il enfonça sa tuque encore plus loin sur ses oreilles. Et referma le vieux foulard qui puait autour de son coup. Il aurait bien aimé le mettre aussi sur son nez mais il préférait renifler un peu que de s'imposer une telle odeur. Il n'avait jamais su ce que c'était exactement mais la tante pétunia le lui avait donné un bon matin avec cette odeur. Il lui semblait que l'écharpe avait appartenu à son oncle. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait valu un si bon don, il en était reconnaissant, il pouvait très bien supporter l'odeur mais il ne pouvait pas la mettre directement sur son nez sans s'étouffer.

L'embarcation était une vieille barque, une très vieille et immense barque avec deux grandes rames sur les cotés. Elle se ballottait morbidement au coté du quai, retenu par une simple corde. L'eau était bien basse et la barque devait être à presque 1 mètre sous les pieds d'Harry. Il s'agenouilla près de l'eau, et regarda au loin. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était de l'eau, de l'eau jusqu'au delà du mur de brouillard. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être seul dans le milieu de toute cette eau. Il ne savait pas nager et craignait la température s'il venait à y tomber. Rien n'était invitant dans la vision qui s'étendait devant lui. Pourtant dans son cœur, une petite voie le narguait.

_Vas-tu oser l'abandonner aussi? Comme tout les autres? _

Il se sentait mal pour la lumière. Elle était…quelques choses de précieux. Il le sentait. Ses yeux lui brulaient lorsqu'il pensait à l'abandonner dans le froid.

Harry n'était qu'un monstre. Les Dursley lui avaient bien apprit cela. Il n'avait aucune utilité et personne ne le regretterai s'il mourrait. Cette étoile, il ne sait pas si Moony pleurerait s'elle disparaissait. Il ne sait pas si ceux qu'elle aimait vraiment pleureraient s'elle mourrait là-bas toute seule. Mais lui, Harry, serait inconsolable s'elle devait s'éteindre dans le froid et la détresse.

Harry se mit à plat ventre sur le quai et regarda la barque. Elle était bien basse. Il glissa ses jambes par delà le quai et se laissa glisser jusqu'à l'embarcation. Il se retrouva bien vite le corps presque complètement dans le vide, accroché a une planche de bois geler, les pieds dans le vide et aucune idée d'où était l'eau. Harry lâcha donc prise et se retrouva sur le dos, heureusement toujours au sec dans la barque. Il s'était fait un peu mal au flan gauche et avait retordu son, tristement guérie depuis peu, poignet gauche, il pouvait toujours le bouger mais il devra encore lui porter attention pour quelque jours.

L'embarcation tanguait à cause du vent. L'eau était relativement calme. Merci au dieu qui eut cette pitié pour ce petit garçon. La barque était assez grande et le manche des rames étaient presque plus grosses que lui. Harry s'assied sur un des bancs. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander quoi faire que les rames se soulevèrent d'elles-mêmes et commencèrent à faire les faire avancer vers le large.

_De la magie… _

Le froid fouettait toujours son visage et il se sentait de plus en plus gelé. Il descendit du banc et s'installa contre les coté du funeste vaisseau. Il se sentait legèrement plus protéger du vent dans cette position.

Il avança ainsi jusqu'au mur de brouillard. Tout était devenue humide en plus de glacés. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. L'air humide traversait ses vêtements bien plus facilement que le vent fouettard qu'il avait affronté sur la berge. Cela prit quelques minutes, il ne pu plus voir le quai. Puis il ne pu plus apercevoir la berge. Il n'y avait plus rien derrière lui. Et il ne pouvait toujours rien distinguer devant lui. La barque semblait pourtant savoir où aller et elle continuait son mouvement dans un rythme lent et régulier. Montant rapidement et se rabattant sur la surface de l'eau, puis elles tiraient l'eau d'une telle lenteur qu'on aurait put croire qu'elles laissaient leur dernier souffle à chaque fois qu'elles ressortaient de l'eau. Pourtant elles ne s'arrêtaient pas. La barque avançait toujours et Harry ne pouvait plus reculer. Non pas qu'il le réalisait. Pour lui, tout ce qui importait c'était retrouver cette étoile. Elle ne devait pas être là! Elle devait être heureuse. Il allait tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Il s'en était fait serment. Et jamais un petit garçon ne pourrait rompt un tel serment.

Le froid se fit encore plus glacial. Harry sentit toutes émotions le quitter. Il se sentait vide et a la fois rempli de peur. Pour un cours instant, il cru voir l'ombre qui le poursuivait dans ses rêves passer au delà de l'eau. Curieusement il ne s'en souciait presque pas. Il avait une sorte de vide dans sa tête. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il ne désirait plus rien. Même l'étoile avait disparue de son esprit. Il laissait la barque continuer son chemin. Il ne remarqua même pas la gigantesque silhouette se dessiner dans le brouillard. Pendant un court instant ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien. Il n'entendait plus rien.

Le silence ne dura que quelque minute. Aussitôt Harry releva ses yeux du point indéfini qu'il fixait depuis quelques instant et qu'il aperçut un ombre gigantesque droit devant lui qu'il les entendit.

Tellement de pleure, tellement de cris de douleur. Une sorte de déchirement de tout ce qui l'entourait et de tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait comprendre les voies, il ne savait pas d'où elles venaient. Tout ce qu'il comprenait en cette instant c'était que là, dans l'endroit le plus froid du monde, des centaines de voies pleuraient et hurlaient. Elles ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, ni même de pitié. Il avait mal de les entendre. Car même la créature la plus meurtrière peut pousser le crie le plus déchirant jamais entendu. La vie lui donne cette faculté. Et Harry pouvait ressentir les cris non entendus de tous ceux qui avaient péries dans cette froideur. Il pouvait entendre les noms que ces gens appelaient. Il pouvait sentir leur souffrance. La plupart pleuraient de regret. Ses voies proclamaient leurs plus grandes pénitences et leur peur démesurée de leur sort. D'autre hurlaient leur refus d'être dans cet endroit. Elles prophétisaient leur sortie et leur vengeance dans les détails les plus morbides et aussi tordus que ce qui restait de leur esprit. Les autres étaient éteintes. Il n'y avait plus la capacité de comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourtant elles continuaient d'émettre une sorte de sifflement sans vie.

Harry pouvait les entendre, toutes à la fois. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Elles l'effrayaient. Leur douleur était accompagnée de toutes leurs erreurs. Et il sentait qu'aucune ne devaient être libérer. Il ne voulait pas les libérer. Il voulait s'enfuir lui aussi. Il ne voulait plus rester là. Il ne voulait plus s'approcher. Mais la barque continuait son chemin. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger. Il aurait voulu sauter dans l'eau et nager jusqu'à la berge. Ne plus ressentir cette peur. Cette douleur. Cette colère. Mais il ne pouvait même pas tourner les yeux. Sa tête lui tournait.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut l'ombre de cet endroit traverser le brouillard et atteindre la barque. Il sentie le froid détruire ce qui lui restait de chaleur et d'espoir et se laissa s'endormir.

Plus rien n'importait.

Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

Plus rien qui vaille la peine de se réveiller.

Plus rien…nulle part. Ni en dedans, ni en dehors…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le clappement des vagues contres le bois fut la première chose qu'il entendit. Le vent sifflait toujours. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas ressentir quoi que se soit. Ni le froid, ni la peur. Cela lui pris quelques minutes avant que le mouvement de la barque sur l'eau ne lui fit réaliser qu'il était toujours sur l'eau. Il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du jour était encore présente autour de lui. Pas tout-à-fait au dessus de sa tête, et très loin d'être brillante dans ce ciel refermer sur lui-même. Mais assez clair pour l'aveugler un instant.

Harry se redressa péniblement. Cela lui prit une éternité pour se rassoir. Sa tête tournait toujours et maintenant qu'il avait bougé le froid le rattrapait. Il prit encore plus longtemps pour voir le quai devant lui et il s'y issa tant bien que de misère.

Ses bras tremblaient de fatigue et il n'était pas très sure de pouvoir fournir la force nécessaire pour se tirer hors de l'embarcation. Il y arriva pourtant. Mais ne lui demander pas comment il réussit, car il ne s'en rappelait pas tout à fait.

Son esprit bourdonnait. Il était étourdit et n'était plus très sure d'où il se trouvait. Il s'assied au milieu du quai et regarda autour de lui.

L'océan s'étendait jusqu'au delà du mur de brouillard devant lui. Il ne distinguait rien au-delà. Les yeux perdus dans cette direction. Il commença à se rappeler de quelques choses. Une lumière. Mais rien de plus. Où était-il de toute façon? Il était sure qu'il ne connaissait pas cette endroit. Les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais amené ici. Et il était sure qu'il n'était pas dans le coin de Little Surrey.

Il gardait ses yeux sur l'immensité qui se cachait devait lui. Le froid le gagnait en même temps que son esprit s'éclaircissait.

Non les Dursley ne connaissaient pas cet endroit. Il y était venu par lui-même. Il voulait…trouver quelque chose de précieux…quelques choses…qui avait un espoir…

L'étoile!

Tout lui revient en une seconde! L'étoile. L'endroit le plus froid du monde. La magie. La barque et …toutes ces voies.

Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu la berge et la cabane qu'il avait quitté le matin même. Apparemment une fois à destination la barque était revenue s'amarrer au quai de la berge. Harry avait dormi tout le chemin du retour sans même s'en apercevoir.

Mais il n'avait pas trouvé l'étoile! Il ne pouvait pas repartir comme ca!

Toutes ces voies…elles l'avaient étourdi et il s'était senti tellement faible, tellement vide. Elle devait se sentir comme ça elle aussi. Il devait y retourner.

Harry se releva et retourna vers la barque. Ses genoux flageolaient un peu mais il refusait de s'arrêter. Il se glissa de nouveau dans la barque et s'installa sur l'un des bancs. Les rames prirent un moment, puis elles entreprirent le même voyage.

Lorsque le froid du cœur le pris, le garçon se refusa de s'installer au sol de la barque. Il traversa le mur de brouillard et perdit la berge de vue. Il entra dans le froid. Celui qui traverse tout. Le cœur, le corps et même la mémoire. Il entendit les voies. De nouveau il reçut toute leur émotions et encore une fois il sentie son esprit se refermer sur lui-même. Épuiser.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir cet endroit. De grandes tours, cachées dans le brouillard. Elle était au milieu de l'eau qui se fracassait sur des rochés. Elle était maitre absolue. Indestructible. Immense. Terrifiante.

Harry sentie son cœur se vidé. Il sentie le froid prendre le dessus…puis finalement, il senti les ténèbres l'emporter…

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, se fut au mouvement de l'eau et de claquement de la barque avec le quai. Il attendit quelques instant avant de se remémorer où il était et pourquoi. Puis lentement il releva la tête et vit le quai et la berge.

Le radeau l'avait une fois de plus ramené.

Harry se retourna vers le mur de brouillard. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas abandonner comme cela. Pas si près de l'étoile.

Mais il n'avait pas la force de se hisser sur le quai et encore moins pour se rejeter dans la barque. Il se réinstalla sur le banc de la barque. Les rames ne bougèrent pas.

Rien ne lui coutait d'essayer.

- Je voudrais aller là-bas. SVP

Sa tante lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais rien demander et de toujours rester poli. Il voyait assez mal les rames lui mettre un coup sur la tête pour avoir demander. De plus elles l'avaient ramené 2 fois jusqu'à la berge sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

A son plus grand ravissement, la barque se remit en mouvement.

Cette fois, il n'allait pas perdre connaissance. Il avait tenu un peu plus longtemps la dernière fois. Il l'avait aperçut. Il était encore loin mais s'il pouvait rester éveiller jusque là. Il pourrait peut-être se reposer sur le quai une fois débarqué. Puis il retrouverait l'étoile.

Après la 3eme tentative, Harry se sentait plus que vidé, il y avait une sorte de néant dans son coeur. Il avait réussi à voir le quai de la prison mais il avait perdu connaissance immédiatement après. Les voix étaient insupportables et il se sentait complètement écrasé par elles. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était penser a l'étoile prisonnière dans cet endroit.

Mais il reconnaissait ces limites et il décida de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de réessayer.

Il se traina jusqu'à la cabine. Et se laissa choir dans un coin de l'entré. Un sommeil vide de tout s'empara de lui. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le jour suivant il ne se sentait pas vraiment plus reposer, mais il avait retrouvé une petite parcelle d'espoir. Il se sentait de nouveau capable de retrouver l'étoile. Et il y parviendrait.

Ce manège dura plusieurs jours. Harry arrivait à rester conscient un peu plus longtemps, mais à chaque tentative, il se réveillait au quai de la berge, complètement sonné. Une fois il avait atteint le quai de la prison et avait même réussi à s'extirper de la barque. Il était ensuite tombé inconsciente sur le bois froid. Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à franchir la porte, ou même à quitter le quai. Cela lui pris une éternité pour ramper de nouveau jusqu'à la barque. Il avançait d'un pouce, perdait connaissance, se réveillait se trainer d'un demi-pouce…Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui avait pris mais il avait prit 1 journée complète dans la cabine pour se remettre sur pied.

Il devait y avoir une façon d'entrer. C'était obligé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de rester éveillé? Aussitôt qu'il approchait de la prison il se sentait vide et triste. Et toutes ces voies absorbaient tout ce qui lui restait de force. Il ne pouvait ni se battre, ni même se forcer à vouloir se battre.

Mais à l'instant où il revenait, il se rappelait l'étoile et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était réessayer jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne.

Il était pourtant devenu claire que la traversé jusqu'à l'ile n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'il l'avait espérer. La barque avait été bien coopérative mais Azkaban n'avait aucune intention de lui facilité la chose. Harry allait devoir trouver une manière d'atteindre l'ile et de rester assez fort pour entrer dans la prison, trouver l'étoile, la faire sortir et rejoindre la barque.

Harry s'installa alors au pied de la cabine, les yeux fixé sur le mur de brouillard. Maintenant qu'il y pensait ce brouillard ne devait pas être normal. Il n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était arrivé. C'était probablement une autre protection de la prison. Ou était-ce relié aux voix?

Harry enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait déjà du mal à trouver le sens de se qu'il apprenait a l'école et dans le monde normal. Comment était-il censé comprendre ce qui se passe dans le monde de la magie? Il n'y connaissait absolument rien.

Il resta assis là, à contempler son problème. Après quelques heures il se dit que t'en qu'a ne rien faire il pouvait essayer encore une fois d'atteindre l'ile a l'aide de la barque. Puis il se retrouva encore au quai. Il se rassied au pied de la porte de la cabine. Réfléchit un moment. Remonta dans la barque. Se retrouve encore au quai…pense…remonte….revient…réfléchit…

Il continua comme ca, dans l'espoir que peut-être une solution lui viendrait, éventuellement.

Après, il ne sait combien d'essais, Harry se retrouva encore une fois assis sur le bas de la porte de la vieille cabine délabrer. Les yeux perdus sur le brouillard. Lorsqu'il entendit une voix. Puis une autre.

Sur le coup il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait. Mais lorsqu'il entendit la porte grincer derrière lui il sursauta et se jeta sous le porche aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

- J'n'y suis pas encore que j'espère être déjà partie. Pourquoi doit-on faire ses rondes? Les détracteurs sont parfaitement capables de garder ces chiens en cage. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous.

- On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas de notre ressort. On suit les ordres c'est tout.

Les deux hommes sortirent un après l'autre de la cabine et descendirent vers le quai.

Harry, toujours réfugié sous les marches les observait, complètement figé.

- Le plus tôt tu te rentreras ça dans la tête le mieux ce sera Harold. Pour toi et pour moi. Maintenant envois le signal. Si ça ne te gène pas trop.

Le deuxième homme ne sembla pas apprécier et se planta sur le quai devant la barque, dos à son compagnon.

Le premier s'installa dans la barque avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'Harry. Le second chercha quelques choses dans ses poches et en sortie un long bout de bois.

_Baguette!_

Harry se pencha un peu sur sa droite pour voir ce que les deux hommes fabriquaient. Ils étaient vêtus de la même façon, une sorte de longue toge attachée à la taille par une large ceinture sur laquelle était brodée une grande lettre A. Leurs longues et larges manches et pantalons était reliés a leur extrémité et un capuchon sur leur tête cachait la moitié de leur visage. Malgré tout leur vêtement, ils ne semblaient avoir aucune difficulté à bouger. Bien au contraire, aucun n'avaient l'aire d'avoir froid et ils bougeaient très librement.

Celui sur le quai tendit son bras vers le brouillard, du bout de sa baguette il fit sortir une grande forme blanche, lumineuse en sortie. Harry cru y distinguait des ailes et un long cou. Mais avant qu'il n'ait la chance de déterminer ce qu'il voyait la forme s'envola vers le brouillard pour y disparaitre.

- Ton patronus…c'est un…pélican?

- C'est un albatros! Espèce d'idiot.

- Ah. Ben oui…

Ils attendirent un court instant avant qu'une autre forme réapparaisse de la brume. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de celle que…Harold avait envoyée.

- Un tigre. Ah! On va remplacer Lewis?

- Ouais. Et dans 2 semaines on va pouvoir se sauver d'ici nous aussi.

Le tigre resta devant le quai et observa les deux hommes un moment. Il sembla à Harry que les yeux du félin s'étaient tourné vers lui un instant. Puis la forme blanche inclina sa tête vers Harold et s'évanoui dans l'aire.

- Bon on dirait qu'ils sont près à changer de place.

- Tu m'étonne. Dépêchons nous avant les détraqueurs décident de reprendre leur place. C'est déjà assez morbide d'être dans cet endroit. Je n'ai pas besoin de les rencontrer en plus.

Une fois les deux hommes dans la barque. Les rames se remirent en route et ils s'éloignèrent tranquillement. Harry n'osa pas bouger. Il resta là où il se trouvait jusqu'à ce que la barque revient avec à son bord deux formes. Il cru d'abord qu'il s'agissait des deux mêmes, ils portaient les mêmes vêtements, mais une fois à terre il dut se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas. L'une des deux était une femme. Assez grande et robuste mais une femme tout de même. Puis l'autre était bien plus costaud que les deux qui venaient de quitter.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit un mot. Ils sortirent de la barque et rejoignirent la cabane. Le dos courbé et les bras ballant. Ils avaient l'aire exténué et perdu dans leur penser. Une fois qu'ils furent rentré, Harry se releva et trouva un petit coin de fenêtre pour continuer à les observer. L'un après l'autre ils prirent quelques choses dans un sac près de la cheminer puis le jetèrent dans le feu. La cheminé s'éclairait alors d'une lumière verte émeraude et ils y entrèrent pour ensuite, disparaitre. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus personne autour. Harry retourna s'abriter sous les marches de l'escalier. Tout aussi silencieusement que s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un.

Il y resta un bon moment. Sans bouger, sans faire de bruit.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait le calepin mentionnait que tout les 2 semaines 2 personnes venaient et 2 personnes partaient de la cabane du quai. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à les voir sortir du feu ainsi. Il n'avait même pas songé qu'il pourrait s'agir de sorcier.

Il avait déjà vue de la magie, pourtant il était tout de même impressionner par ces formes blanches. Pendant un court instant il s'était senti…calme. En paix. Le froid lui avait paru, un peu moins froid. Et il aurait presque pu sourire. Le sentiment s'était dissipé aussitôt que les formes étaient parties. Peut-être que ces formes lumineuse était la clé pour passer de l'autre coté sans s'endormir. Peut-être était-ce la seule façon de traverser…Il ne pouvait pas monter dans la barque avec les deux personne. S'il se fiait au calepin il n'aurait même pas dut entrer dans la cabane. Et après avoir vue ces gens disparaitre dans le feu il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourné.

Donc, il devait trouver une de ses formes pour l'aider à traverser.

Harry avança lentement sur le quai. Il se plaça exactement où s'était placé quelques instant plus tôt. Dans l'absence d'idée, il tendit la main droite devant lui et attendit. Rien ne se passa. Il se pencha et ramassa un bout de branche toute desséchée et répéta le mouvement. Toujours rien.

Apparemment faire de la magie était bien plus difficile qu'il n'y apparaissait. Mais il était aussi possible qu'il ne puisse tout simplement pas en faire.

Les…détra…détatc….Les deux hommes avaient dit qu'ils redoutaient de rencontrer des choses qui gardaient la prison. Peut-être était-ce eux qui apportaient le froid et les voix? Et cette lumière les avait chassées?

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard d'Harry s'était lentement posés sur un point flou qui flottait devant ses yeux. Une sorte de petite vitre embrouillée, pas plus grosse qu'une larme, qui flottait là devant ses yeux. Il se pencha un peu vers elle.

Il pouvait sentir une sorte d'énergie dans se point. Une chaleur, comme un petit bijou précieux qui s'éteignait tranquillement. Harry le toucha du bout du doigt. Il se sentait tout chaud à l'intérieur. Et il pouvait presque sentir une odeur de pain chaud flotter autour de lui. Il se concentra sur ce sentiment, cette impression de bonheur le plus parfait. Peu à peu il sentait la chaleur l'emporter sur le froid. Mais il ne semblait pas apte à le vaincre. C'était comme si, ce petit point de bonheur avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour s'enflammer et réchauffer le monde.

Harry se sentit la force de donner ce petit coup de main à cette chaleur. Il sentait la force de l'aider. Quelques parts en lui, il se sentait assez fort pour renforcer cette petite flamme et lui permettre de reprendre tout sa force. Quelque part en lui, il sentait le même désir, la même détermination qu'il ressentait pour ce point chaud que lorsqu'il pensait au bonheur de son étoile.

Complètement coupé du monde, Harry était tellement absorbé sur la force qu'il mettait dans le point qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de la lumière qui émanait maintenant au dessus de sa main, là où se trouvait le point. Il ne s'aperçut pas non plus que l'aire autour de lui avait en effet pris une température un peu plus élever et que des rires étaient audibles, faible mais audible. Plus il se sentait en sécurité, plus il sentait le point devenir fort. Mais proportionnellement, plus le point devenait grand, plus Harry se sentait épuisé.

Il avait atteint la grosseur d'un petit chien lorsqu'Harry ne pu plus le nourrir d'avantage. Il le maintint en cette grosseur pour un moment puis dut laisser tomber.

Le point disparut aussitôt. Laissant un pauvre Harry à bout de souffle, les mains appuyé sur les genoux. Sans lumières et de nouveau dans le froid.

Harry se sentait étourdi et dut s'asseoir avant de tombé dans l'eau glacé. Même assis, il n'arrivait pas à voir autour de lui. Il s'allongea sur le quai et se contenta de respirer pour un moment.

La lumière blanche était apparue non? Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour la faire apparaitre mais il avait réussi à la faire venir.

Il aurait pu sauter de joie, si seulement il arrivait à lever un bras. Ses yeux se fermait d'eux-mêmes et tout doucement, Harry s'endormie.

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment il rêva. Il vit une belle maison entourer d'un champ. Il y avait 2 petits garçons qui jouaient dans la paille. Et une plus grande fille qui lisait un énorme livre un peu plus loin. Tout les trois avait était vêtus de longue robe. Les petits garçons aussi. Un d'entre eux avait un balai dans les mains et il s'amusait avec lui et son petit frère. Il semblait vouloir l'essayer tout les deux à la fois. Le plus grand sourit, et laissa son tour au petit qui sauta de joie. Harry ne pouvait les entendre. Mais il savait que le plus jeune remerciait chaleureusement son frère.

Une dame sortit de la maison. Une bonne femme avec un foulard dans les cheveux. Elle les appela. Les trois enfants rentrèrent dans la maison et rejoignirent leur mère qui leur présenta un grand panier de pain chaud qu'elle venait de sortir du four. Elle leur sourit. Ils riaient et mangeaient.

Ils étaient tous tellement heureux. Tellement serein.

Harry se réveilla un peu après ce rêve. Mais une fois son calepin devant lui, il ne sut quoi écrire. Alors tout ce qu'il trouva fut ;

_Autour du 14 Octobre_

_Une maison qui sent le pain. Le plus beau souvenir qui puisse exister. _

_Antony Lewis_

Harry n'eut aucun autre rêve de tout la nuit, mais il se senti beaucoup mieux lorsqu'il se réveilla.

* * *

Dans un couloir du ministère de la magie. Les deux Aurors White et Lewis venaient tout juste de revenir de leur tour de garde à la prison d'Azkaban. White ne rêvait que de retrouver son petit chez soi et son tendre mari mais elle et Lewis avait encore à remplir leur fiche de déchargement. Cette corvée était probablement la pire de toutes les taches qu'ils avaient à remplir. Plutôt passer 2 mois a patrouillé dans les archives du ministère plutôt qu'une seule heure là-bas.

Les inconvénients du travail.

White venaient de déposer son formulaire sur le bureau du chef lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que quelques chose clochait chez son partenaire. Elle l'appela il ne répondit pas. Son teint devenait de plus en plus pale et son regard était complètement vide. Il se laissa tomber à genoux complètement paralysé. D'autre collègue se rapprochèrent, demandèrent ce qui se passait mais personne ne savaient quoi répondre. Soudain une sorte d'aura l'entoura, un vent froid qui se refermait autour de l'auror de 45 ans. C'était comme si la vie était absorber hors de lui. Comme s'il tombait lentement dans la mort qu'il venait tout juste de quitter.

L'incident dura quelques minutes. Puis tout redevint normal. Le vent s'arrêta et la peau de Lewis repris des couleurs.

Il cligna des yeux 2 fois avant de marmonner quelques chose et de perdre connaissance.

- du pain…?

* * *

_Une chose a la fois_.

Pour traverser, Harry doit faire taire les voix qui hurlent. Pour cela il doit appeler la forme blanche. Cette forme peut aussi lui permettre de marcher dans la prison sans que les gardes ne fassent revenir le froid. Comme il se sent très faible lorsqu'il essait de l'appeler il va donc devoir faire très vite une fois dans la prison.

Il avait passé 1 semaine à travailler sur le point de lumière. Plus le temps passait plus il avait de la difficulté à la faire grossir. Par contre il arrivait désormais à la faire apparaitre assez facilement, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas grandir.

La chaleur restait mais le souvenir du pain et de la chaleur était de moins en moins fort.

Harry en avait conclu que plus il attendait pour appeler la lumière, plus celle-ci s'effaçait. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir lui donner assez de force pour traverser en ce moment. Mais les sorciers au drôle de costume allaient revenir la faire apparaitre dans quelques jours. Il s'était donc contenter de s'habituer à l'appeler.

Une fois qu'elle était là, il pouvait lui dire de le suivre. Il avait même réussi à remonter dans la barque avec elle. Et il avait traversé jusqu'à l'ile avec elle. Tant qu'il lui donnait un peu d'énergie, elle restait avec lui. Elle rapetissait lentement mais régulièrement. Les voix étaient toujours là mais au moins il avait réussi à garder le contrôle. Harry avait réussi à atteindre une grande porte de fer tordu et lugubre lorsqu'il sentit que la forme ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il eut tout juste le temps de se laisser choir dans la barque avant de perdre de nouveau connaissance à cause des voix et de la fatigue.

Son nouveau plan était d'attendre le changement de place entre les sorciers qui sortent du feu vert. Il attendrait qu'ils appellent de nouveau la forme blanche et une fois qu'ils auront quitté, il irait rappeler la lumière. Lui donnerai juste assez de force pour qu'elle le suive jusque de l'autre coté. Une fois là-bas, il lui donnera tout la force qu'il pourrait lui donner et entrerai dans la prison. Il trouvera l'étoile et ils ressortiront ensemble le plus rapidement possible. Avec un peu de chance la forme réussira à survivre tout le voyage. S'il ne lui demande pas trop d'énergie ils devraient réussir.

Il lui restait malheureusement encore 1 semaine complete avant que les sorciers du feu vert ne reviennent. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Jusqu'à ce soir là.

Niché sous le porche, emmitouflé dans la grande couverture qu'il avait risqué de voler dans la cabine, Harry sursauta. Des bruits de pas venaient de la cabine. Il était pourtant certain que cela ne faisait pas deux semaines?

Harry se libéra de petit nid improviser et rampa jusqu'à la limite de l'escalier. Une première paire de bottes apparues, puis elle fut suivit par une autre. Puis une autre?

- Je suis le seule qui ne soit pas rassurer par tout ça? Dit le second.

Le premier s'arrêta et le regarda fixement.

- Je veux dire plus pas rassurer que les autres fois où on doit se rendre là-bas?

- Apparemment Lewis ne s'est toujours pas remis. Et les symptômes ressemblent beaucoup trop à l'effet des détraqueurs pour ne pas aller voir là-bas. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un aille vérifier l'état d'Harold et Smith.

- Reel? T'as eut des nouvelles de Lewis?

- Mouais. Il est toujours à St-Mangouste. Il continue d'avoir de ces attaques, plusieurs fois par jours. Aucune idée de ce qui a provoqué tout ca.

Les trois se rapprochèrent de la barque. Le premier, Reel, se planta là au bout du quai, sortie sa baguette magique et fit apparaitre un magnifique cheval blanc qui partie au galop a travers le brouillard.

- Bon je les attends ici. Faites attentions a vous quand même. On a assez d'un auror hors d'état, pas besoin de 2 autres.

- D'accord. À plus Reel. On te les envois dans quelque minutes. Le temps de les trouver. On va tout condamner et rester dans le bureau central jusqu'à la prochaine relève.

Les deux autres aurors s'embarquèrent dans la barque et prirent le large. Celui qui resta sur le quai ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'il les perde complètement de vue.

Le cerveau d'Harry allait à toute vitesse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les sorciers du feu verts étaient revenus mais l'un deux avait fait surgir une des formes blanches! À l'instant où ses gens seront parties il sauterait dans la barque et mettrais son plan a exécution.

Il allait enfin pouvoir libérer l'étoile!

Le bureau central…Il ouvrit son calepin silencieusement et vérifia qu'il avait toujours les pages qu'il avait besoin pour entrer dans la prison. Il avait eut un rêve alors qu'il était sur la route où il avait décrit en grande ligne la construction de la prison.

Le bureau central était situé au centre de tout le bâtiment.

_Aux tout milieux. Il n'y a que 2 torches pour toute lumière. C'est la seule sur toute l'ile. _

_Ce sont les autres gardes qui restent là. Ils ne font rien. Ils s'assurent seulement que les vrais gardes ne dépassent pas leur fonction. C'est là que sont les clés pour toutes les cellules. C'est aussi là qu'il ne faut pas entrer. Parce que ces gardes là, diront ce qu'ils voient. C'est eux qui emprisonnent les gens dans la prison._

Harry rangea son calepin. Il enfonça sa tuque jusqu'à ses oreilles et guetta le départ de l'homme au bord du quai. Celui-ci était bien nerveux et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil derrière lui. Cela pris quelques minutes mais finalement la barque revient jusqu'à la berge avec les deux personne qu'Harry avait vue quitter il y a quelques jours.

- Reel? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bor..

- Salut Harold. John, Tu devrais être heureux d'être relevé si vite. Viens pas te plaindre.

- t'inquiète je suis très reconnaissant mais j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi?

Les deux aurors sortirent de la barque. Reel les raccompagna jusqu'à la cabane.

- On en est pas complètement sûre. Vous avez relevé Lewis et White il y a 11 jours, et depuis ….disons que Lewis ne va pas bien et qu'on a des raisons de croire que c'est relié a son tour de garde à Azkaban.

- Comment ca?

Ils atteignirent l'escalier.

- On ne comprend pas. Il réagit comme si un détraqueur prenait possession de lui…juste comme ça…

- Comme ça?

- Oui. Comme ça. Il devient tout pale et il ne répond plus lorsqu'on l'appelle. Il se retrouve entourer d'un halo de vent et lorsqu'il revient a lui il décrit exactement ce que font les détraqueurs.

Ils franchirent la porte.

- Comme si son plus beau souvenir disparaissait. Mais ça se répète…plusieurs fois par jours et…

Clak

La porte est fermée. Harry attendit un instant puis vérifia à la fenêtre si les trois sorciers étaient bien partis. Lorsqu'il fut rassurer il courut jusqu'au quai et chercha le point chaud.

Il était là! Un peu plus à droite et bien plus près de la barque que le précédent. Mais là! Il laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et avança son doigt vers lui.

Il allait la libérer son étoile! Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter maintenant.

* * *

Note de l'auteur!

Un plus long chapitre. Mais je me suis même pas rendu jusqu'au point que je voulais atteindre ce soir. Le 6eme va probablement être posté assez rapidement aussi. Il ne me reste que quelques jours avant de reprendre mes jours d'étude et de travail alors j'en profite pour m'avancer. (ouin…mais c'est la vie^-^)

J'ai découvert l'aspect thérapeutique des reviews! Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic j'étais sure que personne ne la lirait et c'était plus pour le plaisir de l'écrire. Mais je suis vraiment touchée de voir vos commentaire. Ça m'encourage vraiment à écrire plus vite.

Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe…je suis une perfectionniste sans frontière qui sait qu'elle n'a pas un bon français. Je relis mais en surface. Si je prenais le temps de tout analyser je passerai 2 semaines sur chaque chapitre et je finirai par ne plus écrire…je le sais je l'ai déjà fait. Alors s'il y a vraiment une phrase ou un paragraphe qui est difficile à comprendre. SVP m'envoyer le chapitre et à peu près ou c'est situé (si possible copier-coller le) et je corrigerai.

Merci beaucoup

Oh et pour Ferz, a propos de ce ton plan pour rattraper les Dursley. Moi aussi Ferz, moi aussi ;)

(rire diabollique)

Mais ce sera pour une autre fic

A plus!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

La forme qui apparut devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler. La première chose qu'il remarqua était que ce n'était plus une odeur de pain qui l'entourait mais un petit vent frais sans saveur. Il s'enveloppa pourtant de la même impression de bonheur infini que lui avait procuré l'autre forme blanche.

Cette fois, c'est une clairière qu'il aperçut. Au pied d'un immense saule se trouvait une jeune femme. Il pouvait la voir. Il se sentait tellement heureux de la voir à cet endroit. Comme si tout le mal du monde disparaissait grâce au fait qu'elle était là. Au pied de cet arbre. Et grace à ce sourire qu'elle envoyait vers lui lorsqu'elle relevait les yeux.

_Ces formes sont des souvenirs. _

L'idée lui avait d'abord apparue absurde. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau dans le pouvoir d'une de ces formes, il devait admettre qu'il s'agissait bien de cela.

Harry donna juste assez de force à la forme pour qu'elle devienne un petit filet blanc. Elle scintillait tranquillement devant lui. Il sourit, remplit d'un sentiment serein et de confidence.

Harry s'installa dans la barque. La forme blanche le suivit.

- Je veux aller là-bas SVP.

La barque se mit en marche. Elle pénétra le brouillard. Bientôt Harry ressentie de nouveau les voix, mais elles étaient étouffées. Comme derrière un mur. Il se sentait toujours un peu malade, comme étourdi par la douleur de tous ses pleurs, mais Harry tenait bon. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la force insupportable qu'il l'avait mis KO plusieurs fois dans les derniers jours. De toute évidence cette forme blanche était beaucoup plus forte que celle qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler.

Harry était bien heureux d'avoir une telle présence à ses cotés alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer là ou le froid et le désespoir prend toute sa définition.

Il aperçut bientôt l'immense château. Un coup d'œil et on se sentait comme la plus petite fourmi, tout aussi insignifiante et fragile face à une telle chose. Il y avait quelques choses de divin dans cet endroit. Une impression de puissance infinie.

On ne trompait pas une chose comme celle la. Elle était à craindre et à respecter. Si on voulait en sortir. Il fallait qu'elle l'accepte. S'elle se fâchait, elle gagnerait à tout coup. Il ne fallait pas la déranger. Il ne fallait pas détruire ses habitudes.

La barque atteignit le quai de la prison. Harry se hissa hors de l'embarcation. Il s'arrêta un instant. Le brouillard était encore plus épais sur l'ile. Il avait même du mal à distinguer le gigantesque portail de fer froissé qui se dressait de toute sa splendeur à quelques pas devant lui. La terre était morte. Tout n'y était que roche, froide et sèche.

Harry prit une bonne inspiration. Il regarda la forme blanche à ses cotés. Elle scintillait toujours et semblait en bonne santé. Il n'avait jamais réussi à aller si loin sans perdre tout ses moyens, et il le lui devait.

Il se retourna vers le portail, rassembla tout le courage qu'il y avait dans son petit cœur d'enfant et commença à avancer.

Il passa le seuil d'Azkaban en sachant parfaitement qu'il était une des rares personnes à désirer y entrer. Mais comme tous les autres, il espérait de tout cœur en ressortir au plus vite.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la prison, Harry trouva bien rapidement que le mal de vivre y était beaucoup plus fort. Il donna alors plus de force à la forme blanche. Celle-ci ce mis à rayonner et prit la forme d'un merveilleux cheval blanc. Se sentant un peu mieux, Harry reprit sa marche. Il ne devait plus s'arrêter où il risquait de manquer de temps. Il se retrouva bientôt au bord d'un gigantesque escalier. Ses marches descendaient jusqu'au delà des ténèbres et bien plus loin. Toujours plus loin. Il leva son regard, elle semblait tout aussi loin là-haut que par le bas. Toujours plus loin. Toujours plus sombre dans les deux directions.

_La lumière est enfermée dans la cellule 4135. Ne laisse pas 4137 te voir._

_Elle lui raconterait. Et il te rattraperait…_

4135. Au quatrième, la 135 e cellule. Combien y avait-il d'étage dans cette prison? Elle semblait aller au delà du brouillard et s'il se fiait au escalier elle devait s'enfoncé dans la terre jusqu'au plus profond du monde. Il ne fallait pas s'éterniser ici…il fallait trouver et sortir. Sans déranger la prison. Sans ce faire voir.

* * *

Les aurors n'agissaient pas selon leur habitude. Les détraqueurs semblaient aussi perturbé par quelque chose depuis quelques jours. Où était-ce des semaines?

Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps, mais il était enfin parvenu à remarquer ce qui se passait hors de sa cellule. Il devait rester dans sa version canine la plus grande partie du temps. Mais au moins il arrivait à garder ses pensées assez claires pour ne pas devenir fou. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Apparemment il avait hérité d'un cousin éloigné à lui comme voisin. Ce chère Antonin Dolohov. Celui la hurlait autant fou que lorsqu'il était libre. Il n'avait remarqué sa présence que quelques semaines (ou mois?) auparavant. Heureusement pour lui les cellules étaient distancées les unes des autres et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se voir. Il n'était même pas sûre que le mangemort saches qu'il était là. À vrai dire il devait être le seule résident d'Azkaban à pouvoir reconnaitre les gens en dehors de sa propre tête et à pouvoir donner du sens à ce qui se passait hors de sa cellule.

Parfois il espérait presque perdre la tête aussi. Ne plus avancé et en finir. Aller les rejoindre pour finalement leur demander pardon.

Son meilleur ami. James.

Mais il ne l'avait pas tué. C'était le rat! Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant car il devait encore éliminer le rat!

Détruire la vermine qui lui avait échappé il y a si longtemps. Il le retrouverait! Moony finirait bien par comprendre. Il le retrouverait et il accomplirait la vengeance qu'il n'avait pas su mener à terme il y a tellement d'année déjà.

Il se vengerait. Peter ne perdrait rien pour attendre. Oh non, pas une seule souffrance!

Il s'assurerait que le rat les endure toutes. Chacune d'entre elles.

C'est dans cette direction qu'allait les pensées du prisonnier de la cellule 4135 lorsqu'il entendit le bruit fort surprenant d'une portes de cellule s'ouvrir. Il releva les yeux de l'amas de saleté qu'il avait l'habitude de fixer lorsqu'il songeait à son amère vengeance ou à celui qui lui avait valu ce présent abominable.

Il fut pris de court à la vue de cette petite forme enfantine qui refermait tout doucement la grille de sa prison derrière lui.

_Ça y est Sirius, tu vas commencer à avoir des visions de choses qui ne sont même pas arrivé. Parfait, ça va me changer de l'éternelle blâme et reproche sur la plus grande erreur de mon existence._

…_._

_Et depuis quand suis-je aussi mélodramatique?*_

C'était un petit garçon. Vraiment petit. Avec beaucoup de vêtement. Il faisait froid…enfin plus froid que d'habitude alors il pouvait s'imaginer que c'était l'hiver dehors.

Mmm….peut-être son esprit n'était il pas une cause perdu. Il arrivait quand même à créer des hallucinations en liens avec les saisons…c'est un bon signe non?

S'emparer des clés avait été merveilleusement facile pour Harry. Il avait facilement trouvé le bureau central, et de toute évidence les deux sorciers du feu avaient été retenus ailleurs car il n'y avait personne. Harry s'était donc glissé a l'intérieur et pris les clés avant de s'éclipser jusqu'au quatrième étage.

Il était tombé deux fois sur une chose noir et monstrueuse dans les couloirs de cet endroit. À l'instant même où elles approchaient il sentait tout ce qui lui restait de défense s'effacer et il se serait jeter en bas de l'escalier gargantuesque plutôt que de continuer à vivre cette souffrance qu'il n'était même pas certain était la sienne. Il avait eut le réflex d'envoyer toute ses forces dans la forme blanche a ses cotés. Elle avait alors pris une forme ronde et l'avait entouré d'un dôme de lumière. Là-dedans Harry avait de nouveau sentit le sourire de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas apporter de la chaleur autour de lui. Et la chose était passé devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Sans même le voir.

Il avait tant bien que mal rejoint le quatrième étage. Il se sentait maintenant tout étourdi et les forces allaient lui manquer dans peu de temps. Harry avait donc réduit l'énergie de la forme blanche, elle était redevenue un petit nuage scintillant qui flottait derrière lui.

Les gens dans les cellules lui faisaient peur. Certains fixaient obscènement le mur devant eux. D'autre le fixaient lui, certain l'avaient même interpelé, heureusement pas par son prénom. Il avait poursuivit son chemin. Certains de ses gens le laissaient presque dégoutté. Ce fait le laissait perplexe car il n'avait jamais ressentit une tel émotion pour une personne avant. Mais il détestait sincèrement ces gens. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être libéré. Il lui semblait que si l'un ou l'autre sortait de cet endroit, il commenterait des crimes impardonnables.

Harry avait poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la cellule 4133 ou il avait laissé la lumière.

- Restes ici STP. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Elle n'avait pas eut l'aire de réagir mais lorsqu'Harry recula de 3 pas et elle ne bougea pas. Il s'était donc silencieusement glisser dans la cellule 4135 et avait refermé la grille derrière lui.

Il s'était donné comme objectif de ne pas arrêter ses pieds avant d'être à l'intérieur de la cellule. Maintenant qu'il l'avait atteint, ses jambes étaient devenue très faible et elle le laissèrent tomber a genoux.

Il ne faut pas se tromper, il était terrorisé. Cet endroit était exactement ce qu'il avait décrit dans son calepin; l'endroit le plus effroyable, le plus isolé et le plus froid du monde. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas y être. Surtout seul. Mais Harry était ainsi fait, qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir retrouver et fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour une étoile qui y était prisonnière.

Après une grande inspiration et quelques secondes à rassembler un peu de courage, Harry se retourna.

Il y avait un homme dans cette cellule. Un homme très mince, il était assis au pied du mur le plus loin de la grille. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs emmêlé et la peau très pale. Son visage était cireux, rugueux et arborait un air revêche. Il ne bougeait pas. Il resta là, les jambes étendues devant lui et les épaules pendantes. Si ce n'avait été de son absolu confidence en son calepin Harry aurait pu croire qu'il s'était trompé de cellule.

Pourtant derrière cette silhouette aigris par la prison, il sentait bien quelque chose de doux. Quelque chose de familier et d'invitant. De gentil. Les yeux de l'homme étaient plantés dans les siens. Harry n'avait pas osé bouger d'un pouce depuis qu'il avait par mégarde créé ce contacte. Son oncle lui avait souvent interdit de soutenir un contacte visuelle avec quiconque. Surtout un inconnu. Encore moins un inconnu adulte. Mais encore plus avec son oncle. Sinon il était bien rapidement remit a sa place.

Pourtant ces yeux là n'avaient rien de mauvais. Ils n'avaient même pas l'aire contrariés. Ils étaient d'un gris très pale, presque bleus, et si on lui avait demandé, Harry aurait dit qu'ils brillaient un peu.

L'expression de l'Homme ne changeait pas. Il ne bougeait pas. Si ce n'était du petit nuage de condensation qui apparaissait devant sa bouche à intervalle régulier et de cet éclat dans ses yeux, il aurait eut l'aire mort.

C'était bien lui. Harry pouvait le sentir jusqu'au plus profond de son être. C'était lui. Son étoile. Il s'était attendu à trouver le chien. Mais c'était un homme. Il avait déjà vue quelqu'un qui pouvait être un chien et un homme. Cet homme là, il était dans ces rêves. Ceux dans le salon, avec eux…

De son coté, Sirius n'avait toujours pas décidé de sa réaction. Là, un petit garçon venait d'apparaitre dans sa cellule. Il s'était d'abord dit qu'il ne ferait rien. Les hallucinations étaient généralement répétitives, il s'attendait à voir apparaitre une version de James ou de Rémus venir l'accuser de la plus haute trahison et lui souhaiter les pires souffrances comme payement de son crime.

L'enfant avait bien un air comme James. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, à cause de tous ses cheveux, ce foulard et cette énormes tuques qui recouvrait une grande casquettes enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux de l'enfant. Aussitôt que le gamin l'avait aperçut il avait pris la pose du chevreuil dans la lumière et il n'avait plus remué. James aussi avait ce reflex. C'était un trait quelque peu surprenant chez son ami, et les maraudeurs avait eut bien du plaisir avec cette réaction.

Il était rare qu'il arrive à se remémorer de bons souvenirs. Surtout lorsqu'ils concernaient son meilleur ami. Sur le coup, c'est ce détail qui lui sembla le plus bizarre.

_Peut-être que les détraqueurs sont occupé ailleurs. Sacré ministère, il arrive même à empêcher les créatures les plus démoniaque de travailler. _

Après quelques minutes de silence et d'immobilité. Il était devenu claire que le petit ne parlerait pas en premier. Il était figé sur place. Et bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination, l'homme se sentait étrangement mal-à-l'aise de laisser le petit planter là.

Tant qu'à être fou et enfermer. Autant jouer le jeu.

- Hé…

_Wow, ça c'est une entré en matière. _

Le gamin sursauta. Mais il ne recula pas. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, évidemment très surpris.

_Bon…Tu vois? Même tes hallucinations trouvent que tu manque de tact dans tes approches. Essais donc de bouger espèce de loque. _

L'homme s'éclaircit la voix. Et se pencha un peu en avant.

- euhm…allo…

-…allo…

Le gamin lui avait répondu très faiblement. Dans une prison où la majorité des résidents hurlent à longueur de journée il était étonnant qu'il l'ait entendu.

Instant de silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- je…je suis venu chercher une étoile.

Une étoile…wow même fou son esprit était capable de faire des associations stupides et de les mettre en scène.

- Une étoile…mph haha Sirius, étoile…comique comique.

Le garçon se troubla un peu. Il ne semblait pas saisir la plaisanterie. Non pas que Sirius l'avait espéré. En fait il n'était pas tout à fait sure s'il avait prononcé ces mots où pas.

Un autre moment de silence.

- Quel est ton nom?

Le garçon sembla encore plus surpris par cette question.

Son nom?

Son étoile était définitivement une très gentille personne. Elle lui avait tout gentiment demandé son nom…

Harry retira sa tuque puis sa casquette et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque le froid arriva. Ce n'était pas un froid comme un courant d'aire ou comme lorsqu'on descend dans une cave. Mais un froid…comme un souffle qui vient transpercer le plus profond de l'âme.

Un détraqueur.

Monnaie courante pour Sirius. Pourtant ce qu'il ne s'était pas préparer à voir c'était … lui…

Malgré le faible éclairage que lui procurait sa cellule il pouvait voir ce qui était réellement la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé voir.

Les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille. Il les avait reconnus, même sous un million de chapeau, il les aurait reconnu. Mais il s'était attendu à voir une version plus jeune de James. Bien plus jeune que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré certes mais James tout de même. Pourtant ces grands yeux verts, terrifié et pourtant déterminés. Un visage tellement enfantin, plus fin. Tellement doux, et inquiet, et effrayé.

- Harry…

L'homme avait dit le nom à demi-voix. Le garçon l'avait tout de même entendu et ses yeux s'étaient retournés vers lui. Voilà jusqu'où s'était détérioré son esprit. Il en était à voir des représentations plus âgées de son précieux filleul. Dans quelque instant le gamin allait probablement lui reprocher avoir détruit sa vie.

Et pourtant...

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. Son étoile connaissait son nom. Elle le connaissait. Et elle avait dit son nom de la plus étrange façon. C'était a mi-chemin entre un soupire et une supplication. L'enfant ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Mais le froid le ramena bien vite à la réalité.

Padfoot ne semblait pas en faire autant.

L'étoile était bien Padfoot. Ce gros chien qu'il avait vu dans les rêves avec ses parents. Il l'avait espéré mais il n'avait pas osé y croire. Sirius, Padfoot, ce drôle d'ami qu'il avait souvent vue se rouler sur le tapis du grand salon. Chien ou humain. Harry se sentie encore plus gêné de se présenter ainsi à un ami de ses parents. Mais le temps pressait. L'homme était bien trop grand pour entrer dans le bouclier de la forme blanche.

Si c'était bien Padfoot, il devait changer. Et vite.

Sirius n'avait apparemment pas apprécié se faire appeler étoile. En fait Harry n'était pas sure s'il voulait se faire appeler Sirius non plus. Il avait semblé amer en disant son nom quelques instant plus tôt.

Harry s'avança silencieusement jusqu'au coté de l'homme. Il resta à quelques pas de lui et s'agenouilla. Sirius n'avait pas bougé. Même ses yeux étaient resté fixés là où Harry se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient infiniment plus vides. Comme noyer dans un souvenir douloureux.

Il se rapprochait, bientôt il allait être a la porte de la cellule. Harry leva la main et toucha le bras de l'homme du bout des doigts.

- Padfoot?

Ce fut comme un déclic. Le prisonnier cligna des yeux puis tourna lentement la tête vers la petite forme qui s'était accroupi près de lui. Il le regardait intensément. Ses yeux brillèrent. Harry pris cela comme un bon signe et tenta un peu plus sa chance.

- Padfoot, il faut que tu change. Vite avant qu'ils arrivent.

Cette hallucination n'était pas comme celle qu'il avait eut auparavant. Ce n'était pas les accusations crève-cœur. Mais ce petit visage mort de peur, qui le suppliait de survivre, de se transformer était tout autant, voir plus dévastateur. Il avait même utilisé son vieux surnom.

Sirius ne savait plus trop où mettre de la tête. Il décida d'obéir et prit la forme de Padfoot.

Une fois dans sa forme canine, il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas oublier ce petit être. Il n'était probablement que le fruit de son esprit humain malade mais il y avait quelques chose de précieux dans se souvenir. Il ne voulait pas tourner les yeux et trouver un espace vide a ses cotés. Pour encore quelques minutes il voulait croire que juste là, il y avait un petit ange qui voulait qu'il tienne bon.

Malheureusement Azkaban n'est pas un endroit pour les souvenir précieux et il savait qu'il allait le perdre bien rapidement.

Le détraqueur était déjà beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'il avait pensé. C'était curieux qu'il n'ait pas réagie avant.

De son côté Harry était ravi de voir ce chien. C'était une chose de comprendre entre les lignes de son calepin et de sentir qu'il s'agissait de lui. Et une autre de voir Padfoot apparaitre réellement devant ses yeux.

Le froid se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Le garçon appela la forme blanche jusque dans la cellule. Et retourna auprès du prisonnier. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'aire d'aller très bien. Le chien qu'Harry avait vu dans les rêves était un gros chien, presque un ours. Bien en chair et énergique. Mais ce chien là. Il était triste et brisé. Il était couché sur le sol sale, la peau sur les os, son poils était gris à cause de toute la poussière. Tellement maigre qu'il semblait malade.

Ce qui transperçait le cœur d'Harry était le petit son que faisait l'animal alors qu'il respirait. Une sorte de demi râlement et un gémissement. Comme un pleur. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les animaux. Surtout les chiens. Sa tante Marge avait beaucoup de chien. Elle les laisser courir après Harry lorsqu'elle venait chez les Dursley. Harry c'était fait mordre plusieurs fois et il avait décidé que les chiens étaient tous mauvais.

Pourtant Padfoot avait l'aire tellement doux. Tellement triste. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir immensément mal pour lui. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas espérer que quelqu'un vienne lui prendre la main et l'encourager alors qu'il se sentait seul et triste. Juste une petite tape sur la tête aurait été tellement gentil. Padfoot était seul. Il était seul depuis très longtemps. Il était venu le sauver. Il était venu essayer d'arranger les choses.

Harry posa sa main sur la tête du chien. L'animal leva les yeux.

Sirius faillit mourir de peur lorsqu'il sentie une main se poser sur sa tête. Les hallucinations étaient une chose d'humain. Les chiens n'en avaient pas. Il n'était pas possible qu'il puisse voir et encore moins être touché…alors qu'il…en chien…

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence et se tourna finalement vers l'enfant. Il était toujours là. Harry lui flattait la tête, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le déranger. Aussitôt que l'enfant croisa son regard, il lui envoya un demi sourire et se pencha un peu vers lui.

- Ça va aller. Padfoot, je suis venu pour aider...

Il leva la main droite et posa le doigt sur une petit boule blanche qui flottait à côté de lui. Celle-ci devint éclatante et ce transforma en un petit dôme de lumière autour d'eux. Comme un bouclier contre les ténèbres. Puis le garçon s'accrocha au coup du chien et enfoui son nez dans la fourrure sale. Sirius ne bougea pas. Tout cela avait l'aire bien trop iréelle pour qu'il puisse réagir.

Il se sentait…bien. Comme en sécurité. Curieusement il se surprenait aussi à penser au grand saule qui se trouvait derrière Hogward près du lac lors d'une belle journée de printemps. Il laissa un très étrange sentiment de bonheur le remplir et essaya de regarder autour de lui. Le dôme les recouvrait entièrement, l'enfant ne semblait pas vouloir bouger du coin de fourrure où il s'était réfugier. Ses bras frêles n'entourait pas tout a fait le dernier tière de son coup mais il s'agrippait à lui comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre dans le monde entier pour l'empêcher de tomber dans le néant.

_Ce n'est pas une hallucination…ce n'est pas une hallucination?_

Dolohov poussa alors un cri de détresse. Puis un hurlement de terreur. D'autre prisonnier c'étaient joint à lui. Sirius leva les yeux jusqu'à la porte de sa cellule et vit deux détraqueurs passer devant lui, sans s'arrêter. Sans même réagir.

Sans qu'il ne les sente.

Il se sentait encore bien. Il pouvait toujours penser…toujours respirer. Toujours…sentir ces petites menottes le serrer timidement.

Une fois les créatures parties, il attendit que les cris des prisonniers s'amenuisent. Puis se tourna vers l'enfant. Il lui donna une petit poussé dans les côtes avec le bout de son museaux. Harry releva lentement la tête et regarda vers la grille. Il semblait au bord des larmes. Complètement terrifié. Puis il se redressa, ferma les yeux et respira profondement.

Il croisa encore le regard de Padfoot. Curieusement, il ne se sentait pas du tout timide avec la version chien de Sirius. Padfoot semblait plus calme, moins instable. Harry força un petit sourire pour lui.

Il fallait sortir de là.

Il leva la mains et reprit de l'énergie à la forme blanche. Elle redevint un petit point lumineux, moins lumineux qu'auparavant. Il était évident qu'elle était plus faible et il ne pensait pas qu'elle tiendrait bon pour encore très longtemps. S'il prenait trop de son énergie, elle risquait de mourir. Et il était hors de question qu'il fasse cela.

Le garçon se remit sur ses pieds et se tourna vers celui qu'il était venu délivrer.

- On doit partir. Maintenant. Pouvez vous marcher?

Padfoot se hissa sur ses pattes. Il n'avait pas marcher depuis…un long moment. Il trouva tout de même la force d'avancer.

Harry lui sourit timidement. Il mit la mains sur le coup de l'animal et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte. Il ne le tenait pas vraiment. C'était plus une manière de se soutenir lui-même. Avec la perte d'énergie de la forme blanche, les voix et la peur était devenu beaucoup plus fortes et Harry ce sentait de plus en plus faible. Bientôt il allait commencer à se sentir désorienté et après cela s'était l'évanouissement.

Il se sentait beaucoup mieux avec Padfoot près de lui. Et il ne voulait pas le laisser derrière. Le pauvre avait l'aire aussi mal en point que lui. En ce touchant ainsi, si l'un ou l'autre tombait, ils ne se perderaient pas.

Il poussa la porte de la cellule et sortit la tête pour vérifier que la route était bien dégagée. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Harry prit les devant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

L'escalier s'était avéré beaucoup plus difficile à descendre qu'à monter. Les marches étaient glissantes et la vue d'Harry était de plus en plus floue. Ils durent s'arrêter à la dernière marche. Pour une raison qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir les formes noires avaient presque toutes décidées de se réunir devant la grande porte. Il y avait aussi les deux sorciers du feu vert, tous semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Harry les vue en premier et se jeta a plat ventre. Padfoot, qui marchait derrière, immita le mouvement sans vraiment comprendre.

L'aire était bien plus frais ici. Le bouclier que Harry avait emporté avec lui les protégeait assez bien de l'effet des détraqueurs mais il faiblissait rapidement.

Le petit avait rampé jusqu'au mur, dos à la sortie et ne bougeait plus. Inquiet, Sirius c'était rapproché et lui avait léché la joue. Cela sembla suffisant pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. L'enfant lui fit un signe vers le grand hall. Padfoot se coucha sur le sol et s'approcha. Une fois qu'il eut passé la tête de l'autre côté du tournant il les vit.

Tous les gardes dans le hall. Détraqueurs et aurors. Ce n'était pas un bon signe. Comment auraient-ils pus savoir si vite qu'ils s'étaient échappé?

En fait, maintenant qu'il regardait plus attentivement, il était impossible qu'il y ait si peu de détraqueurs dans la prison. Il n'y en avait qu'une vingtaine tout au plus.

_Un c'était déjà pas une joie...sans jeu de mots douteux..._

Cela n'avait pas l'aire d'une situation d'urgence. Sirius avait fait tout son entrainement d'auror et il connaissait les procédures pour ce genre de cas. Non cela ne ressemblait même pas à un rassemblement. L'un des deux aurors ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise. Il avait sa baguette en main et l'autre marchait de long en large devant les larges portes. Les détraqueurs ne bougeaient pas. Il restait immobile, ce qui n'était pas normal non plus. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Sirius vit un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'il se tourna il vit Harry s'avancer a quatre pattes vers lui, un trousseau de clés à la main droite. Le petit semblait tout faire avec sa main droite. Il se coucha à plat ventre et observa un court moment la scène qui se passait sous eux. Puis il fit signe a Sirius de le suivre.

Il descendit l'escalier. Au niveau de la sortie, ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre l'autre escalier sans être vue et descendirent d'un étage complet. Le bureau central était à cet étage. Pas tout a fait a coté de la porte d'entré car en cas de pépin les aurors devait avoir un lieu pour s'abrité qui ne serait pas trop évident. Harry pris le trousseau de clés et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent et Harry referma la porte.

Se réfugié ici n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Mais il risquait de s'y retrouver pièger. Sirius allait se retransformer pour faire part de cela à l'enfant quand celui-ci se précipita vers l'armoire à l'arrière.

Harry ne voulait pas rester dans le bureau. Il remit les clés à leur place. Ceci était une prison, certes, mais si les choses tournaient mal c'était mieux de laisser les clés aux 2 sorciers qu'aux créatures des ténèbres. Elles ne laisseraient aucune chance aux prisonniers.

Harry prit alors une décision qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser. La lumière était devenue très faible. La descente avait été difficile et Harry avait dut lui demander beaucoup plus d'énergie que lorsqu'il était monté. Il la lassa donc partir.

- Où est-elle allée?

Sirius était redevenu humain. Les actions du petit l'intriguaient.

- Elle est trop fatiguée. Elle serait tombée malade si je la gardais plus longtemps.

À vrai dire, Harry n'avait pas l'aire d'être au meilleur de sa forme non plus. Sa peau était tellement pâle que c'était à se demander si l'enfant avait déjà vue le soleil. Il avait de la difficulté à respirer aussi. Comme s'il allait tomber d'épuisement à tout moment. Sirius n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir à ses observations que déjà le petit s'était emparé d'une des deux torches magiques.

- J'ai une idée.

Harry rouvrit la porte du bureau et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'escalier et jeta la torche vers le bas de l'escalier.

Cela ne pris que quelques secondes. Des cris raisonnèrent du fond de la prison comme s'il venait d'y jeter un fauve affamé. Il fut surprit et cessa de bouger. Sirius avait heureusement plus de réflex, il agrippa le petit par la taille et le ramena dans le bureau. Il referma la porte en vitesse et attendit. Ils entendirent des mouvements à l'extérieur. La commotion avait été assez forte pour attirer l'attention des détraqueurs. C'était une bonne diversion, un peu maladroite et pas très réussi car ils étaient maintenant cernés. Mais au moins maintenant il savait ce que fabriquait les monstres dehors.

Sirius s'apprêtait à en faire part à Harry, mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le gamin celui-ci semblait encore dépassé par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Harry?

- C'n'est pas ce que je voulais faire mais c'est peut-être mieux.

Le gamin ce tortilla pour descendre des bras de Sirius, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Il alla chercher l'autre torche et se dirigea vers une grande armoire au fond de la pièce. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit une petite boites rectangulaire qu'il glissa dans son sac. Puis il prit un grand pot en métal dans lequel il trouva quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à du thé.

Sirius l'avait suivit et l'observait. Lorsque le petit releva les yeux vers lui il lui dit.

- Ils ont peur de la lumière non?

- oui

- Et ils n'aiment pas les herbes.

- ça…je ne sais pas

Harry sembla songeur un instant.

- Ils n'aiment pas cette herbe.

Cette affirmation laissa Sirius un peu perplexe. Il avait malheureusement déjà vue des détraqueurs attaquer dans des forêts et dans des plaines. Ils n'avaient jamais eut l'aire affecter par la végétation avant.

- Ils n'ont pas de pied. Pourquoi s'inquiéteraient-ils de se qu'ils piétinent?

- Pas pour marcher. Pour respirer.

- hein?

Mais Harry était déjà retourné à la porte.

- Tu peux redevenir Padfoot STP?

Sirius s'obligea

Dans son état normal, Sirius aurait probablement prit les choses en main. Mais sans baguette, encore sonné de sa rencontre avec son filleuil et toujours affaibli par ses années dans la prison, il était dans un état de très grande obéissance. Il suivrait Harry n'importe où. Après tout le gamin l'avais bien trouver. Il devait être plus apte à sortir que lui.

Harry ouvrit la porte et vida la moitié du pot d'herbes dans l'escalier. Il retourna dans le bureau des aurors et attendit quelques instants. D'autre détraqueur s'approchaient. Harry referma la porte et attendit jusqu'à ce que le son s'éloigne de nouveau. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte, Sirius comprit que les créatures étaient descendues pour suivre les traces d'herbes.

_Les détraqueurs sont aveugles. Ils sentent l'odeur du thé et la suivent sans savoir d'où elle provient._

Harry sortit du bureau et jeta la deuxième torche en bas. Puis il remonta jusqu'à l'étage de la grande porte.

_Ce n'est pas du thé…ça sent…la vanille._

Sirius fut quelque peu surprit. Mais les aurors étaient normalement enfermer dans se bureau par tranche de deux semaines. Il était possible que l'un d'entre eux ait amener un peu de vanille pour une raison ou pour une autre. La vanille n'est elle pas une des plantes les plus odorantes? Pour les détraqueurs qui ne voyaient que les âmes, respirer une bouffé de vanille devait équivalloir à se prendre une tomate dans l'oeil pour un cyclope. Ça devait les mettre en colère mais aussi les désorienter.

Les autres créatures étaient partie. Les deux aurors aussi. Un bref coup d'œil lui confirma que Padfoot était toujours avec lui. Harry se précipita donc dans le hall et le traversa à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la salle, rouvrit le pot de vanille et en vida le contenu. Puis il se mit à courir a pleine jambe jusqu'à la porte. Une fois a l'extérieur ils coururent jusqu'au portail. Ce n'est qu'une fois de l'autre coté qu'ils ralentirent un peu. Malgré la douleur qu'il avait dans les jambes et son souffle court, Harry ne voulait plus ralentir. Il voulait partir au plus vite. La lumière était partie et les voix revenaient. L'étoile était sortie, tout se qu'il voulait était sortir de cette endroit! S'éloigner le plus vite de l'eau.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un Padfoot qui l'observait. Harry se mit à expliquer sans raison...il voulait juste se justifier...et se calmer.

- La première torche les à fait descendre. L'herbe les fatigue alors les autres ont été voir ce qui se passait. La deuxième torche devrait les empêcher de remonter trop rapidement. Et si d'autre reviennent, ils perdront un peu de temps à sentir la vanille dans le Hall. On a une chance de s'en aller avant qu'ils ne décident de venir voir à l'extérieur. Pour le moment on n'a pas déranger la prison. On a un peu joué avec les gardes mais elle fonctionne toujours. On a encore une chance. Il suffit d'atteindre la bar…

- Il dit quoi?

Harry et Sirius se jetèrent derrière la première roche qu'ils virent. Sirius a droite et Harry a gauche. Il y avait là droit devant eux 2 aurors qui discutaient sur le quai.

Alors que Sirius retenait sa respiration, Harry semblait au bord de la crise de panique. Il n'avait pas prévu tout ceci et il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller se réfugier dans un endroit tranquil. Loin très loin de la magie et des créatures du froid. Il se surprit à penser au grand chêne dans le parc à little Surrey où il grimpait pour se cacher de Dudley. Même son placard sous l'escalier lui paraissait invitant en ce moment.

- J'en sais rien je comprends rien de ce qu'ils racontent. Deux de ces trucs sont venus nous trouver plus tôt. On n'a pas trop compris mais c'était a propos d'une présence…j'en sais rien. Quelque chose semble les énerver. Y'a pas 10 minutes 5 ou 6 d'entre eux se sont jeter dans les couloirs inférieurs. Walter et moi on s'est poussé vite fait.

- Ce sont les minimales qui sont en bas.

- Je sais figure toi. Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui est là? Je croyais que c'était Smith qui venait nous prêter main forte?

- J'n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Scrimgeour a débarqué dans mon bureau. Il m'a dit de me ramener ici et de vous ramener sur le quai pour les prochains ordres. Où est Walter?

- À l'intérieur, il a dit qu'il vérifiait l'était du bouclier de l'autre coté de l'ile et qu'il nous rejoignait.

- mmm…ok

Pause.

- Je suppose que t'as pas de nouvelle de Lewis?

- non…

Avant qu'aucun des deux ne puissent ajouter un mot, un énorme lion blanc apparut du brouillard.

Sirius connaissait très bien ce patronus. Scrimgeour. Il n'avait pas fait une longue carrière d'auror, mais il se rappellera toujours de son collègue. Il recula encore un peu derrière les rochés. Harry lui ne réagit pas. Ce n'est que lorsque la nouvelle forme blanche ouvrit la bouche qu'il fut réellement pris de surprise.

- _Il y a un autre cas. Ce qui a affecté Lewis s'est attaqué à Reel. Vos ordres sont maintenant d'évacuer Azkaban. Nous laisserons les prisonniers aux détraqueurs jusqu'à ce que nous aillions trouvé la cause de ce phénomène._

Puis le lion s'évanouit dans l'air.

- Reel? Mais il est resté sur la berge!

- Vas chercher Walter je vais prévenir Scrimgeour et vérifié autour du poste de transfert.

Le premier passa entre Sirius et Harry au pas de course. Chacun blottit contre la roche et les ombres, ils remercièrent le ciel que l'auror était beaucoup trop préoccupé pour faire attention a ce qui n'était pas dans la prison.

L'autre auror descendit dans la barque et disparu bien rapidement dans le brouillard. Le temps que Padfoot se relève, Harry était sur ses jambes et déjà au bord du quai.

- Il a pris la barque. On ne peut pas traverser…il faut traverser…

Des bruits de pas revenaient déjà vers eux. Harry ne sembla plus capable de réfléchir. Sirius pris donc les choses en main.

- Il y a toujours une autre façon de traverser.

Harry se retourna vers l'homme qu'il était venu secourir. Il était redevenu un homme. Mais il n'avait plus l'aire aussi perdu qu'avant. Pourtant lui, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire.

Des éclats de voix. Ils se rapprochaient. Et très vite.

- Quand on n'a pas le choix. Y faut se mouiller.

Sur ces mots, Sirius pris Harry par la taille et le jeta dans l'eau glacé. Il l'avait jeté de toutes ses forces pour qu'il soit le plus éloigné possible des rochers. Il s'était alors jeter lui aussi.

L'eau était comme une morsure tellement elle était gelé. Il croyait que le plus dure serait d'entrer dans l'eau. Après cela il fallait traverser. Le temps qu'il rejoigne la berge il y avait des chances que les aurors seraient déjà partie. Sirius remonta à la surface et chercha Harry du regard. Il ne le trouva pas tout de suite et fut mortifié de revoir mentalement cette image du petit qui se figeait chaque fois que quelque chose d'imprévue lui arrivait.

_Il aurait tout de même eut le reflex de nager... non?_

A peine cette pensée lui était venue qu'il vit une tête sortir de l'eau. Puis deux bras qui s'agitaient dans tout les sens sans pouvoir rester à la surface… Il n'était pas très loin, Sirius l'attrapa assez facilement.

- Ça v-va je t-te tiens.

- Comment ça Reel est atteint?

Sirius se tu immédiatement et rejoignit le quai au plus vite. Il s'agrippa à un des poteaux sous les planches loin de l'endroit d'amarrage de la barque. Harry avait cessé de se débattre lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé. Il avait toussé un peu d'eau mais restait relativement calme.

Lorsque les deux aurors eut atteint le bout du quai, Sirius se tenait fermement à une des tours de soutient, très loin sous le quai et dans ses bras Harry s'agrippait aussi au morceau de bois comme à sa vie. Le petit essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit mais l'eau glacée le faisait grelotter et il venait tout de même d'en avaler une grande quantité.

- C'est ce que j'tai dit non? Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Lewis mais Scrimgeour est sur la berge et il nous attend. On est relevé. Autant en profiter. On n'aura pas passé 1 journée entière sur cet enfer.

- mmm…mais les détraqueurs sont tous dans la prison. Si ce n'est pas eux qui provoque ces attaques qu'est-ce que c'est?

Bientôt la barque revint. L'auror qui était partie avec elle quelques instants plus tôt y était toujours.

- Il cherche. Sacré Scrimgeour il a une équipe de 5 aurors déjà sur place. Ils vont trouver ce qui se passe en très peu de temps.

- Les ordres?

- Ça n'a pas changé. Vous êtes chanceux de vous en sauver ainsi!

Ils s'embarquèrent. La barque se remit en route et s'éloigna de nouveau vers le brouillard.

Sirius n'osa pas bouger pour un petit moment. Puis il baissa les yeux sur Harry.

- L…La berge n'est pas si loin. Il faut juste un dernier effort. Les aur… ne nous ont pas vue mais si un des détraqu…eurs décide de sortir ils nous trouveront sans aucun …doute.

- J… je….nnn..nnn..n..e sai...ss…ais pas….n..nnnn….nn..a..ger…

Le corps du petit tremblait des pieds à la tête. Et même dos à lui Sirius pouvait bien imaginer sa peau déjà trop blanche tournée au bleu. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Les détraqueurs n'allaient pas restaient absorbé par un amas de vanille très longtemps. Il valait mieux être loin de l'ile a se moment là. Et même s'il aurait pu prendre la barque, Scrimgeour cherchait déjà le quai à cet endroit de la berge. Inutile d'aller se planter devant eux.

- Je…mm…je vais me changer en Padfoot. Accroches toi a mon coup et je nagerai jusqu'a... l'autre c-côté…

- cc…c.c..Com…ment t. peut f-aire ça a…a…a..lors qu-qu-que t-tu p-p-pp-…pouvait même p…p-pas t-t…t…t..t-tenir deb…deb…ou...out

- J'n'ai pas le choix... Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir comme ça. Tu peux me faire confiance sur ce point là.

_Tout comme je ne laisserais jamais ces détraqueurs libres de leurs mouvements et sans surveillance mettre la main sur toi. _

Harry tourna un peu la tête vers lui mais ne relâcha pas la prise qu'il avait sur le poteau de soutient.

Sirius lâcha son seul soutient et se changea en Padfoot. Il était plus facile de nager ainsi. Au moins quelque chose allait à leur avantage. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire de mouvement inutile. Harry tendit le bras droit, et attrapa son coup. Il se laissa glisser et passa son bras gauche du poteau jusqu'au dos de Padfoot.

- JJ….JJ..Je n-n-ne sss…..suis pp…p.p.p-pas t-trop lou-ourd?

Padfoot aboya un coup. Le gamin se laissait flotter, il ne lui mettait aucun poids. Comme un parfait petit amateur de bouée.

Padfoot entreprit alors ce qui devait être la plus longue traversé de son existence.

Pourtant rien ne pourrai le faire échouer. Le petit être qui s'accrochait a lui et qui tremblait sur son dos l'empêchait même de songer a un échec. Il avait déjà faillit James et Lilly, il n'allait pas amener leur fils avec lui dans la tombe. Ça c'était hors de question. Jamais.

Il allait rejoindre cette maudite berge à la nage puisqu'il le fallait. Et s'il devait combattre une armée de mangemort une fois arrivé ben il le ferait. Il allait mourir un million de fois avant d'échouer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Qu'est-ce que c'était loin. Et froid. Sirius commençait à détester l'eau

Si Harry voulait une piscine plus tard. Ben il ne l'aurait pas !

…

Bon il l'aurait, mais Sirius n'irait pas dedans!

…

Bon si le petit lui demandait il y irait mais…pas au mois de janviers!

….

Quel mois était-ce au juste?

Si un passant aurait passé par là il aurait vue un énorme chien noir, énorme comme un ours, tremper au-delà de ce qui est concevable allongé sur la terre froide de la berge anglaise. À ses coté un petit garçon, très petit, probablement 3 fois plus petit que le chien, toussotait et tremblait de tout son être, lui aussi trempé.

Sirius avait réussit, il avait du pécher dans des sources d'énergie qu'il ne savait même pas posséder. Mais il était parvenu jusqu'à la berge. Et Harry avec lui. Parlant du gamin, Sirius tourna la tête vers lui. Il était accroupi et toussait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait but une sacré tasse dans cette traversée.

Sirius se roula sur le dos et se força à redevenir humain. Dire qu'il avait froid serait un euphémisme de très mauvais goût. Il était frigorifié. Pourtant quelque part dans son cœur il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis fort longtemps. Il tourna la tête vers ce qui lui valait cet étrange sentiment.

Harry arrivait finalement à respirer. Il était maintenant à plat ventre sur la terre froide. Le front appuyer sur sa main droite. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes et il n'avait plus aucune force. Tout ce qu'il l'empêchait de s'endormir était se gout âcre de l'eau qu'il toussotait.

- Hé petit chiot, ça va aller?

Tout les deux étaient à bout de souffle. Harry releva les yeux vers Sirius. Il essaya de parler mais il s'étouffa de nouveau. L'homme se retourna sur son coté, il faisait maintenant face à son filleul. Il tendit le bras vers lui, mais Harry reprit sa respiration normale avant qu'il arrive à l'atteindre.

Le petit hocha de la tête faiblement.

- Il fait p-p-pas t…t-très chaud…

Cela pris un instant a Sirius pour réagir. Pour la première fois depuis….quoi 4 ou 5 ans à en juger par l'apparence de son filleul, il éclata de rire. Rire faisait mal dans son corps gelé. Mais son cœur s'en délectait.

- ouais en effet…il fait pas…t-très chaud.

Harry ne réagissait pas. Il observait cet homme…plutôt étrange... pour lequel il était venu jusqu'ici. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était où de comment il était. Mais il avait été prêt à mourir pour le rejoindre. Et maintenant, sur cette berge glacée, il se demandait bien quoi penser de cette personne.

- Qu'est-ce que t-tu dirais qu-qu'on se t-trouve un abri pour la n-nuit? Je c-crois qu'on a tout les deux besoins d'un p-peu de rep-p-pos ... et retirer ses vêtements…non?

Harry soupira, puis se força à se relever sur ses genoux. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Le quai se trouvait un peu plus loin à leur gauche. Probablement à une vingtaine de mètre.

- I-Il y a un-ne c-cabane plus l-loin p-p-par là.

Il indiqua la droite

- La p…p-personne qui vit l-là n'y est p-presque j-j-j…jam-mais.

Sirius se poussa lui aussi en position assise et regarda vers la droite. Il n'y avait absolument rien qui puisse laisser croire que quelqu'un habitait dans cette direction. Mais son esprit était embrouillé et il décida de suivre le jugement de son filleul.

- C'est bien loin?

- n-n-non…une tt-trentaine de m-minutes de m-m-m….m-marches…

Ils marchèrent aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Les deux étaient tellement gelés qu'il n'arrivait pas à avancer très vite. Bien qu'Harry fût plus petit que Sirius, ce dernier n'avait pas marché depuis des années et ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir le soutenir plus de quelques pas à la fois. Ils tribuchaient chacun leur tour mais continuait d'avancé. Cela devait faire une vingtaine de minute qu'ils marchaient lorsque Sirius s'écroula, completement épuisé.

Harry s'était arrêté, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de repartir que de continuer, mais Sirius ne bougeait vraiment plus. A contre cœur, le petit revint sur ses pas et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- P-Pad-dfoot…

Il voulu le pousser un peu mais manqua de force et laissa tomber sa tête contre le dos de l'homme.

- P—P…P-P-Padf—f—f-foot…

Sirius grogna un peu.

- Allez P-padf-foot… on ne p-peut pas s-s-ss…s-s'arrêter ici…T-Tu as promis…

_a...deux minutes...juste pour soufler un peu ... je vais me relever dans quelques secondes...juste...une minute..._

-mmmm…..

- tu as promis d-de ne p-p….pas me l-laisser m-mm…mourrr-rr-rir comme ça…t-t-tu a p-promis… Si..ri…us…

Comment ne pas se botter les fesses et se relever lorsqu'on se fait implorer de la sorte? Sirius se repriy un peu en mains. Il s'était senti abattu et durant un instant il en avait même oublié Harry. La fatigue le gagnait. Il avait dépassé ses dernières limites il y avait déjà un bon moment. Mais pour Harry, il se relèverait. Il fallait juste lui rappeler que son petit était là avec lui. Et qu'il comptait sur lui.

Il finirait bien par se le rappeler lui-même. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps…Ce qu'il n'avait pas pour l'instant. Il grogna encore un peu et força ses bras à le soutenir. Quelque chose tomba a coté de lui. C'était Harry.

Sirius se pencha et ramassa le petit dans ses bras. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul qui ne tenait plus. Il lui tapota la joue et l'appela par son nom. Cela lui prit quelques secondes, mais Harry fini par ouvrir les yeux.

- T'endors pas ok?

Harry hocha doucement de la tête. Sirius pris son courage a deux mains et se releva avec son filleul dans les bras. Il avait craint qu'Harry serait trop lourd pour le peu de force qu'il lui restait mais l'enfant ne pesait presque rien. En fait, porter Harry ainsi lui procurait une sorte de rappel perpétuelle de la présence du petit. Il fallait qu'il reste éveillé. Au moins jusqu'à cette cabane…

- Hé petit, est-c-ce qu-qu'on est enc-core loin de ta cabane?

- mmm…ca…a.n.e…

- oui la cabane. Celle qu-qu'on essai de rejoindre. Est-c-ce qu'on en est encore loin? Y a-t'il un point d-de repère où quelque chose p-pour indiquer où elle est?

- ca…a…n..e… feu…

Sirius soupira. Le petit n'allait plus pouvoir le réanimer s'il s'écroulait de nouveau. Il en avait déjà fait beaucoup, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit et frêle. Le prisonnier continua d'avancer, sa charge dans les bras. De temps à autres il forçait son petit à lui parler. Il lui posait des questions à intervalle régulier. Celles-ci allait de «Quelle est ta couleur favorite?» à «Comment as-tu réussi à arriver jusqu'ici?»

Il n'avait pas vraiment eut de réponse a aucune. À la première ce fut un marmonnement inaudible et à la seconde tous ce qu'Harry lui répétait était « le calepin».

Il marcha une autre vingtaine de minutes avant de finalement apercevoir un toit gris et rapiécer par des planches de couleur.

- On y est … On y est petit. Dans quelques instants on va pouvoir se reposer. Tu tiens bon?

Harry gémis en hochant la tête.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon!** finalement un nouveau chapitre...je sais que l'attente à été un peu plus longue que pour le début de l'histoire, mais bon avec les cours le travail et tout...c un peu normal...je continue de travailler l'histoire régulièrement though vous inquiété pas!

Je continue! Jusqu'à la fin XD (ca me coutera ce que ca me coutera de café!)

Bonne lecture! Je vais essayer de poster au moins 1 fois pas mois. Le but ultime est de finir l'histoire pour noel. Ou du moins pour la nouvelle année.

Chapitre plus long! M'a pris une éternité a réviser...Donnez moi des reviews! : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 **

Sirius s'arrêta au pied d'un pin dégarnie. Harry l'avait dépassé et reprenait son souffle, l'épaule gauche appuyée contre le conifère.

Après la grande traversé dans l'eau glacé et le vent tout aussi glacial, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la maison d'un vieil homme qui vivait un peu plus loin sur la berge. Un pécheur, si Sirius ce fiait a l'odeur. Harry avait passé près de 15 heures à dormir. Il eut de la fièvre mais elle s'était dissipée au cours de la nuit. Sirius lui s'était effondré devant le foyer en entrant, son petit toujours enfui dans ses bras. Il ne s'était réanimés qu'une heure après Harry, et le petit avait déjà entreprit de trouver de la nourriture et d'en mettre le plus possible dans son sac. Ainsi, au plus grand malheur de Sirius, ils n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de discuter.

Ils n'eurent pas plus qu'une demie journée de repos. Le propriétaire était rentré le matin même. Un peu énervé de trouver un énorme chien dans son salon, il cria avant d'apercevoir le petit garçon s'enfuir a toute vitesse, il regretta son geste mais il n'arriva pas à le rattraper. L'homme dut rentrer chez lui et appela les autorités pour leur signaler avoir vue un enfant en fuite.

Pour ne pas aider sa peine, Harry n'avait jamais eut beaucoup d'endurance en sport. Il ne courrait pratiquement jamais, à l'exception des fois ou Dudley le pourchassait. D'ailleurs il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se sauver assez rapidement de son énorme cousin et de son non moins énorme poing. Il ruisselait de sueur a cause de la course et frissonnait de la basse température, prit entre ses deux états, il avait beaucoup de mal a respirer.

Harry toussotait dut a l'activité soudaine et se tenait replié sur son point de coté. Les deux fugitifs avaient pris la fuite en vitesse et venait tout juste de s'arrêter. Sous sa forme de chien, Sirius est beaucoup plus rapide et endurant qu'un être humain, surtout par rapport à un petit être comme Harry. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'après quelques minutes et attendit de se mettre derrière son petit. L'enfant avait réussi à le suivre tant bien que mal.

L'homme s'était remis de la course assez rapidement. Il avait bien vue qu'Harry était à bout de force pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas rester si près de la rive trop longtemps. Son évasion avait peut-être déjà été découverte et les aurors allaient ratisser tout le périmètre. Mieux valait ne plus être dans le coin lorsque cela arriverait. Se retransformer en humain dans un lieu aussi ouvert serait fort imprudent mais il devait faire comprendre à Harry qu'il fallait continuer, et vite.

Juste comme il suivait cette réflexion, Harry releva ses grands yeux verts sur lui.

- Il faut partir et vite c'est ça?

Sirius se contenta de lui retourner son regard.

- Avant qu'ils ne sachent que tu es sortie. On peut aller jusqu'à Londres. Je connais le chemin. Est-ce que tu sauras où aller à partir de la ville?

Londres. Mmm…beaucoup trop de gens. Il avait besoin d'un lieu un peu moins surveillé par le ministère. Bien que ce n'était pas la cachette idéal, Londres leur procurerait au moins une destination. Il aura à rester dans sa forme de chien par contre.

Padfoot jappa une fois, s'approcha du petit et lui lécha la main en remuant la queue.

- Ok…Alors nous allons vers Londres. Pour venir j'ai suivit une route jusqu'au village voisin, je crois qu'il y a un autobus qui fait ce chemin, mais je ne sais pas quand il doit passer. On peut la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'on le croise.

L'énorme chien appuya la décision de la même façon. Le petit esquissa un sourire. Et ils se mirent en route.

L'étoile sauvée, Harry devait retournée a la maison des Dursleys et essayer de devenir un bon garçon encore une fois. Il échouerait fort probablement encore une fois, mais il allait y mettre de son mieux. Il ne savait pas où Sirius irai, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'ancien prisonnier ne le savait pas non plus. Dans son jeune esprit Londres était la ville la plus grande qui soit. Elle était surtout la seule qu'il connaissait. Il espérait sincèrement que Sirius y trouverais quelques chose à faire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait y vivre. Peut-être qu'il laisserait Harry venir lui rendre visite parfois.

Le petit secoua la tête.

Le vent s'était calmé, et il ne neigeait plus. À en juger par le ciel, Sirius prévoyait qu'il ne tomberait rien au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Ils avaient enfin un peu de chance.

Harry avait retrouvé la route assez rapidement. Elle était gelée et il était plus simple de marcher dans la bordure d'herbe que sur la glace noire. Il avançait de bon train, et le chien trottinait gentiment derrière lui. Plus il l'observait, plus Sirius s'attachait a son petit. Ils n'avaient pas encore eut la chance de discuter, mais juste de marcher ainsi lui redonnait un peu de chaleur dans son cœur. Ce qui était beaucoup si on considère l'endroit où il avait passé les 7 dernières années.

Le gamin avait de nouveau planté cette vieille casquette et cette aussi vieille tuque sur sa tête. Lorsqu'il s'était effondrer au pied de la cheminé, Sirius avait pu sentir une forte odeur d'essence qui émanait du foulard du petit (ça avait d'ailleurs été la dernière pensée censée qu'il avait eut avant de sombrer). Les 3 ou 4 chandails qu'il portait étaient rapiécés, tachés, troués et enroulés sous un léger manteau de printemps en corde-rois. Sirius arrivait à compter 3 manches différentes dépassées sur ses poignets, mais au moins 5 bas de chemise qui pendouillaient sur ses genoux. Et deux ne correspondait à aucune extrémités qui dépassait de ses manches.

_C'est tout ce qu'il a pour traverser l'hiver? Quelques chemises et un petit manteau de printemps usé?_

Sirius allait définitivement lui trouver de nouveau vêtement d'hiver. Hors de question de laisser son petit sauveur mourir de froid. Il ne savait pas encore exactement comment il ferait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il trouverait une solution.

Deux jours de marche, une demi-journée de repos. Si Harry avait suivit son idée, ils auraient suivit le même rythme qu'il avait adopté auparavant, mais Sirius s'était obstiné à ne pas marcher durant la nuit et il avait aussi imposé une demi journée de repos pour reprendre leur force.

Le gamin avait bon cœur. Il était hors de question pour l'homme de le laisser s'exténuer dans ce voyage. Sirius avait donc joué le chien têtu qui ne bougeait pas tant que son petit ne se reposait pas au moins une matinée sur 3. Aussi, Padfoot imposait exponentiellement les pauses à la météo. Ce qui ennuyait légèrement Harry. Mais étant été élevé de la manière qu'il l'avait été, il ne se plaignait pas et continuait d'avancer.

Ce matin il s'était mis à pleuvoir et Sirius avait encore refusé d'avancé. Harry c'était donc retrouver assis sous un énorme chêne, condamné à regarder la pluie tomber et le temps filer alors qu'un énorme chien lui bloquait la route.

Seule, il lui avait pris 4 jour de marche dans la neige et le vent pour franchir la distance du le village à la berge. Il faisait désormais plus claire, tout aussi froid mais au moins il ne neigeait plus. Harry avait espérer arriver plus rapidement a destination. Pourtant Sirius s'était révélé être un facteur de retard beaucoup plus important que la température ingrate de novembre. Ils marchaient depuis près de 5 jours et ils avaient probablement fait qu'un peu plus de la moitié du chemin.

Son oncle lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne devait pas poser de question. Et encore moins donner son avis si on ne lui demandait pas. Mais s'ils continuaient sur ce rythme de marche, il lui prendrait plus de deux semaines pour rentrer chez les Dursleys.

Bien qu'il se saches être indésirer à little Surrey, Harry espérait être de retour le plus tôt possible. Ne serait-ce que pour retrouver la sécurité relative de son placard et pour reprendre ses habitudes.

Ainsi il prit son courage à deux mains.

- Padfoot?

Ce dernier détourna son regard de l'orage et le dirigea vers son filleul.

- On n'y arrivera pas comme ça.

Le chien se rapprocha et se plaça face au petit.

- C'est beaucoup trop long. J'ai pris moins de temps pour venir par moi-même et je sais que tu peux marcher plus vite que moi. Il faut qu'on avance.

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine. Et vint s'assoir à la droite d'Harry.

- Est-ce que c'est ton seul manteau?

Harry acquiesça.

- Tu dois avoir froid.

- non

Il frissonnait, oui. Mais avoir froid est un concept propre au passé. Une personne qui vit toute sa vie au pole nord ne dira pas qu'il a froid s'il passe l'hiver en Allemagne. Harry avait déjà eut très froid. Il n'était pas tout à fait au chaud en ce moment, mais il pouvait facilement ce rappeler des nuits de coupure d'électricité, passer à se tasser sur lui-même au fond de son placard alors que la neige s'entassait sur le toit de la voiture de son oncle. Ainsi, par comparaison, il n'avait pas trop froid, et donc si on lui demandait s'il avait froid, il n'avait pas de raison de se plaindre.

- Tu mens.

Harry se tendit. Son oncle aussi l'accusait parfois de mentir alors qu'il était certain de dire la vérité.

Heureusement pour lui, Sirius ne remarqua qu'il avait pâlit a cause de la blancheur naturel de son visage.

- Je te vois grelotter. Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça.

L'homme leva les yeux vers un point indéfini dans le ciel. Harry de son coté avait gardé les yeux baisser. Il s'attendait à recevoir une punition ou quelques reproches, mais Sirius ne fit rien de cela. Il semblait seulement perdu dans ses penser. Complètement prisonnier de ses souvenirs et de cette ancienne vie qu'il se désespérait d'avoir perdu, il y a si longtemps.

Rien ne se produisit pendant quelques instants. Harry fini par comprendre que son compagnon n'avait aucune intention de le remettre a sa place et il releva prudemment les yeux vers l'ancien prisonnier.

_C'était la faute du rat. Tout ceci. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où était Moony ou même où il allait aller. Il avait perdu la trace de tout ce qui était important. Pourtant le petit l'avait retrouvé. Il était maintenant libre. Il pouvait désormais faire quelques choses à tout ce désordre. Harry était venu le chercher. Son petit chiot l'avait sauvé. Comme James l'avais sauvé, tellement de fois…il y a si longtemps…_

_Si James était encore en vie… l'aurait-il sauvé cette fois?_

Tout doucement, l'enfant se rapprocha de l'homme. Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour montrer qu'il l'aurait remarqué. Harry n'osa pas bouger tout de suite. Mais après quelques minutes, Harry pris une bonne inspiration et leva la main jusqu'au bras de l'homme. Il pressa légèrement sur son avant-bras. Aucune réaction. Harry attrapa donc du bout des doigts un morceau du tissus à demi-décomposé et taché qui consitituait le chandail de son compagnon. Il lui donna deux petites secousse, et eut finalement une réaction alors que deux gris-bleus, quelques peu embrouillés, se posèrent sur lui.

- Il faut avancer plus vite. Je dois rentrer. Et toi aussi.

Avant qu'il n'ait vraiment le temps de réfléchir (où de réellement revenir dans la réalité), Sirius lui répondit

- Rentrer?

- Voir Moony. Tu veux le voir, non?

-Oui…mais lui ne voudra pas me voir.

- Pourquoi pas?

Sirius ricana amèrement, mais ne répondit pas.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- C'est à cause de cet endroit? Celui qui est le plus froid?

Les yeux gris le regardèrent sans trop comprendre.

- Azkaban?

Quelque chose de sombre passa dans le regard déjà hantée de l'homme. Sirius ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. La situation était compliquée, et il n'avait pas besoin de penser à Azkaban. Surtout pas en ce moment, alors que son petit chiot était à coté de lui.

Pourtant, c'était la plus longue discussion qu'ils avaient eut jusqu'à présent. Bien qu'il ait faillit James et Lilly, Sirius n'avait aucune intention de faillir d'avantage en repoussant son filleul.

- oui… Il...Il doit croire que je suis une très mauvaise personne aujourd'hui…

- … C'est ce qu'il a dit?

- non…je ne lui aie pas parlé depuis…

Un autre moment de silence durant lequel Sirius faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans ce monde effroyable qu'il s'était créer dans cette endroit maudit.

- Alors comment peux-tu savoir s'il ne veut pas te voir? Où s'il est malheureux lui aussi?

Un autre moment de silence. Mais celui-ci s'étendit sur plusieurs minutes. Assez de minutes pour que le sujet soit anéantie par une pause qui se transforme en malaise, qui devient alors une urgence de se faire briser a tout prix.

Harry ne pouvait pas le briser. Ce n'était pas polie de parler, surtout lorsqu'un adulte ne voulait pas.

Sirius avait la gorge nouée, et du se faire violence pour étouffer tout les souvenir qui émergeait de son esprit fatigué et confus par des années de peur et de souffrance. Il se releva finalement, les yeux obstinément fixés sur les nuages d'un gris inquiétant, mais qui ne déversait plus leur morosité glaciale.

- Marcher plus vite. Très bien. Mais je refuse de te laisser avancer sous la neige. Et si tu es fatigué où que tu à froid tu dois me le dire compris? Pas de surmenage d'accord?

Harry se releva, puis il acquiesça. Satisfait, Sirius redevint son alter-égo canin et laissa finalement Harry reprendre sa route.

* * *

C'était plus une petite ville qu'un village. Sirius fut étonné de trouver cet endroit aussi prêt d'Azkaban. Ces moldus ne semblaient pas tout à fait à leur aise non plus. Plus ils s'éloignaient de la prison, plus l'ancien prisonnier sentait son cœur battre de nouveau. Il n'était pourtant pas encore assez loin pour être libre, le froid et la peur persistaient même à cette distance.

Harry avait l'aire de mieux supporter cette influence que lui. Le petit n'affichait pas beaucoup d'expression faciale. Il semblait être limité à 3 émotions : un masque sans émotion, un léger froncement de sourcil sous lesquelles ses grands yeux verts refusait de croisé le regard et parfois, et si Sirius y travaillait assez fort, un très subtil sourire en coin. Ils les utilisaient dans cet ordre de préférence.

Tout semblait effacer en lui. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air malheureux, simplement tranquille. Et fort prévenant!

Durant les 7 jours que leur avait pris le chemin entre la berge et le village, ils avaient eut comme seule source de nourriture les réserves que le petit avait caché dans son sac tout au long de son voyage. Ce n'était pas grand-chose; quelque canne de nourriture, du poisson séché (qu'il avait prit au pécheur), des graines et une grande bouteille d'eau. Bien sure le petit avait remasser tout ce qu'il pouvait. C'était parfois peu, mais en rationnant les vivre, ils s'en tiraient à bon compte.

_Il tient donc plus que ses yeux de Lilly. James serait venu avec aucune provision, ni aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. _

Cette ville-village était pour le moins triste. Les gens étaient cachés dans leur maison et les rues déserte accentuaient cruellement le froid humide qui pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Ce n'était pas un endroit accueillant, mais comparer a Azkaban, il était difficile de se plaindre.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps à observer les alentours. Il alla directement à une haute affiche avec un symbole d'autobus. L'énorme chien le suivit quelques pas mais son attention fut rapidement détourné par une bonne odeur qui émanait de la boulangerie un peu plus loin. Padfoot ne pouvait s'en détourné, il regardait son petit s'arrêter devant l'horaire d'autobus un peu plus bas dans la rue, puis se permit un bref coup d'œil a la boutique.

Il était impressionnant de voir a quel point cet enfant arrivait à se débrouiller dans un monde ou personne ne lui prêtait attention. Rémus lui avait probablement enseigné les rudiments des transports en commun et comment se situer sur une carte au cas où il se perdrait.

Il s'agissait d'une certitude pour Sirius que le fils de James vivait avec son dernier ami. Le gamin l'avait même mentionné quelques jours plus tôt. Le seul détail que Sirius n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son filleul survivait de ses propres moyens si loin au nord. Ils avaient eut une demi discussion sur le sujet de la quelle Sirius avait conclu que le petit était venue explicitement pour le sauver.

Pourtant lorsque Sirius lui avait redemandé comment il avait trouvé toutes ces informations. Harry avait juste mentionné un calepin et avait immédiatement tout fait pour changer de sujet.

La boulangerie n'était pas très loin, l'odeur que Sirius avait senti était la commande d'une vieille dame. Il la regarda un instant, puis jeta un coup d'œil a la porte de la boulangerie. Le chien se retourna soudainement et couru jusqu'à son petit.

Harry s'était assis au pied du poteau d'autobus. Il avait laissé tomber son sac à coté de lui et avait appuyé sa tête contre le piquet de métal. Sirius s'assied près de lui, le petit ne bougeait pas, ses yeux étaient fermés et il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de son compagnon. Sirius attendit un instant puis s'approcha encore un peu, il était à moins d'un mètre. Toujours aucune réaction de la part d'Harry. Un autre pas, puis un autre, puis un autre…Le chien était si près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle du petit passer à travers le vieux foulard puis glisser sur son poil.

Harry était vraiment très pâle. Sirius ne savait pas si c'était son teint normal ou s'il s'agissait d'une conséquence de leur voyage et du froid. L'homme n'aimait pas du tout le voir dans ces conditions. Il n'était pas très bien vêtis, en plus d'être anormalement petit. L'homme lui donnait environ 4 ans, mais le petit s'exprimait bien trop bien pour cet âge. Il devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans maximum. Il en concluait qu'il avait été emprisonné 5 ans. Cela lui avait parut beaucoup plus long. Deplus. Harry ne dormait pas très bien, depuis 2 nuit il se réveillait en sursaut et attendait près d'une heure avant de retourné dormir (pour s'occuper il écrivait dans une sorte de petit calepin). Puis, le plus inquiétant, Harry ne se plaignait pas. En tout et pour tout il était beaucoup trop mature et obéissant pour son âge. Sirius aurait été un million de fois rassuré si le gamin ne faisait que se plaindre une fois de temps en temps. C'était d'autant plus dérangeant pour l'homme car il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi faire pour le rendre un peu plus heureux.

Padfoot attendit un instant. Il pencha très légèrement sa tête vers le gamin. Juste assez pour que son museaux effleure la joue blême. Il n'eut même pas le temps de le toucher que le petit rouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers lui. Harry n'avait pas sursauté a proprement parler, c'était plutôt comme s'il avait soudainement retrouvé la capacité de se concentrer et qu'il l'avait mis a fond. Sirius par contre n'avait pas le même contrôle et recula d'un bond.

Harry cligna des yeux 2 ou 3 fois, un peu étonné. Sirius de son coté figea un instant, puis se trémoussa de gauche à droite, pour ensuite revenir au coté du petit, la tête basse. Sa posture entière indiquait son embarras et sa contrariété à cet embarras.

- Le prochain départ est seulement dans 4 heures.

Padfoot jeta un coup d'œil à l'horaire d'autobus. Puis retourna son attention sur Harry. Celui-ci le regardait toujours.

- On n'a qu'à attendre. Il faudrait aller ailleurs pour manger par contre, les gens nous trouveraient trop étrange. Ils risquent de poser des questions.

Le chien se remis sur ses pattes et aboya une fois, la queue battante. Puis il partie en courant vers l'autre coté de la place. Laissant Harry a ses pensées.

Le chemin avait été pénible, encore plus émotionnellement que physiquement. Il avait recommencé à avoir ses drôles de rêves depuis 2 nuits. Curieusement le premier rêve qu'il avait eut, il n'était pas endormi, mais en train de marcher. Sans aucun avertissement, il s'était retrouvé sur le porche d'une immense maison de campagne en plein hiver. La porte en bois massif était ornée d'un magnifique vitrail sur lequel était représentée une gigantesque tête de cerf. Il n'était pas vraiment là, c'était comme s'il se trouvait dans la tête d'une autre personne. La personne qui se trouvait juste là était bien plus grand que lui, il avait des cheveux noir élégamment coupé tout juste au dessus des oreilles et était vêtu bizarrement bien qu'avec style. Il y avait une énorme malle a coté de lui et il fixait la porte avec une expression perplexe. Harry n'arrivait pas à le reconnaitre bien qu'il lui semblait familier. L'homme monta les 4 marches de l'entré et cogna à la porte. Un Homme beaucoup plus âgées lui ouvrit. Ce dernier avait aussi les cheveux noirs mais grisonnant, bien plus épais et en bataille. Le jeune homme à la porte lui dit quelques choses qu'Harry ne put comprendre. L'homme le plus âgés lui sourit gentiment et lui fit signe d'entrer. La dernière chose qu'Harry put apercevoir est un deuxième garçon qui apparut au bout du couloir derrière le vieil homme. Ce nouveau arrivant avait les cheveux encore plus emmêlés qui tombaient sur de petite lunettes carrée, Il eut tout juste le temps d'atteindre un sofa de cuire brun avant de disparaitre avec tout le reste du rêves. Harry s'était de nouveau retrouvé sur la route. Il n'avait même pas cessé de marcher. Sirius ne sembla pas avoir remarquer son absence, il s'était mis en tête de poursuivre tout les écureils téméraire qui passaient à moins de 4 mêtre.

Harry avait eut peur que cela se reproduit, qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de tomber dans ces rêves en plein jour. Il ne voulait pas commencer à rêver en étant réveillé. Cette idée lui avait fait peur. C'est pourquoi la nuit suivante, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé d'un de ses rêves où il était poursuivit par la forme noir, il s'était sentit un peu rassurer. Si au moins ceux-là restait dans la nuit, c'était déjà un plus.

Il fut encore plus rassurer lorsqu'il se réveilla d'un rêve étrange la nuit suivante.

La veille, Sirius avait demandé comment il avait réussi à trouver Azkaban et comment il le connaissait. Harry avait d'abord paniqué. Il était déjà assez étrange qu'il ait trouvé la force de se rendre jusque là. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'était bon a rien, et pourtant il avait été assez têtu pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Il était encore plus bizarre qu'il est osé croire en la magie et à tout ce monde merveilleux qui, comme son oncle le lui avait affirmé si souvent, n'existait pas. Harry voyait pourtant cet homme. S'il était vraiment fou, il n'y avait rien à faire car il ne trouvait aucune faille dans ce qu'il voyait. Toute cette histoire lui semblait réelle et étrange. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer à y croire.

Pourtant admettre que la magie pouvait exister était bien différent que d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait si près d'une personne qui connaissait la magie, il ne voulait pas montrer a quel point il ne savait rien a ce sujet. Il avait surtout peur que Sirius le trouve trop ennuyant et décide de le quitter encore plus tôt.

Bien qu'il ralentisse énormément leur vitesse de croisière, Harry appréciait de plus en plus la présence de Sirius. Au début, il ne savait pas trop comment agir autour de l'homme. Il ne se fâchait pas et ne criait pas comme l'oncle Vernon. Il ne l'ignorait pas non plus comme ses professeurs et les gens dans ses rêves. Sirius était vraiment gentil et Harry s'était surpris à souhaiter pouvoir rester avec lui pour toujours.

Mais son nouvel ami ne voulait que retrouver son ancien ami, Moony. Jusqu'à présent ce nom ne lui avait rien évoqué de précis, juste un vague sentiment de reconnaissance. À cet instant pourtant, il sentait un sorte de pincement de cœur alors qu'il pensait au moment où Sirius le laisserai pour aller rejoindre Moony.

Ce n'était pourtant pas important. Moony était évidement une bonne personne. Sirius méritait de le rejoindre si cela le rendrai heureux. Il serait beaucoup plus heureux que s'il restait avec Harry.

Un cri ramena Harry au présent. Il vit Padfoot sauter sur un grand homme qui sortait tout juste de la boulangerie. Le chien lui vola un de ses 2 sacs de pains et pris la fuite vers une ruelle sombre. L'homme essaya de le suivre et disparut lui aussi. Harry ne bougea pas, Padfoot n'avait pas eut l'aire en détresse, il avait même l'aire un peu trop heureux en emportant son butin. Harry se leva, mais resta au pied de l'arrêt. Le chien allait bien revenir le chercher. C'était beaucoup plus simple s'il l'attendait ici.

Cinq minutes passèrent avant que l'homme de la boulangerie ne revint sur la place central, retourna dans la boutique et en ressortie avec un nouveau paquet pour ensuite disparaitre pour de bon sur la rue principale. Quelques minutes plus tard une gigantesque forme noir réapparut d'une autre ruelle et trotta joyeusement jusqu'à lui. Harry relâcha son souffle. Padfoot passa près de lui, déposa le sac vert et bourgogne, jappa 2 fois en remuant la queue, repris le sac dans sa gueule et continua un peu plus loin dans la ville. Harry releva son sac sur son épaule et le suivit.

Aussitôt qu'ils se trouvèrent un petit coin tranquille, Sirius repris son apparence humaine et découvrit son trésors.

- Tant qu'à attendre, au moins on peut manger quelques chose de chaud.

Le petit ne réagit pas vraiment. Il se contenta de légèrement pencher la tête vers la gauche et vint s'assoir face à l'homme qui lui tendit une miche de pain de la grosseur d'un pamplemousse.

- Manges, il est frais. Ça nous changera du poisson séché.

Sur ce Sirius prit une bonne bouchée dans son propre morceau, un sourire fatigué tirait les quelques petites rides qu'il avait au coin des lèvres et des yeux. À toutes les deux minutes il croisait le regard d'Harry et lui souriait plus ouvertement. Harry sentit encore le pincement au cœur le prendre au dépourvue, et encore plus surprenant, il trouva une vague chaleur le traverser à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'homme lui sourire si gentiment. Il entama aussi sa part. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il mangeait du pain aussi moeleux. Il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre cette aliment et le pain sec et sans gout qu'il avait l'habitude de manger chez les Dursleys. Il avait été encore un peu surpris par cette pensé, jamais avant il n'avait osé critiquer la famille de sa tante, même en pensé. Le plus surprenant restait qu'il ne s'en souciait que très peu. Peu lui importait en cette instant, il mangeait quelques chose de bon et de chaud avec une personne qui ne criait pas et ne le critiquait pas. Harry se sentait calme, en sécurité.

Cette situation était tout aussi réconfortante pour l'homme. C'était vraiment un plaisir sans borne de finalement pouvoir offrir quelques choses à son petit. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup, bon il n'avait jamais était bien bavard mais il s'était montré encore plus silencieux depuis la veille. Lorsqu'il l'avait questionné sur le sujet, Harry avait accusé le temps que prenait le voyage. Mais Sirius soupçonnait qu'un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil était ce qu'il lui manquait réellement. Au moins maintenant il pouvait manger quelque chose de bon, et Sirius s'en ravissait.

* * *

- Désolé mais non.

Padfoot grogna et s'éloignant du véhicule, Harry le suivait tranquillement. Le chauffeur d'autobus les avaient avertis qu'un chien ne pouvait monter que s'il était dans une cage et qu'il portait une muselière. Ils n'avaient absolument aucune façon (ni intention) de remplir ces critères. Debout au bord de la route, sous un ciel gris et morne, ils avaient donc regarder l'autobus repartir vers la ville.

Sirius grognait toujours, mais Harry s'était un peu habitué a se bruit. Il prit une grande inspiration et replaça son sac sur son épaule.

- On devrais continuer. Ça ne sert a rien de rester ici.

Sirius fit un bruit butté et vint se placer a coté du petit. Une autre belle randonné en perspective. Le seule point positif dans cette situation était qu'il aurait un peu plus de temps avec son filleul avant qu'ils ne doivent se séparer. Sirius se réjouit à l'idée, mais continua à déplorer la tiédeur du véhicule interdit en comparaison avec le vent froid et humide qui venait de recommencer à les terrasser. Ce détail le dérangea encore plus lorsqu'il surprit Harry à resserrer son semi-manteaux autour de ses épaules.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**0ctobre**

_Une maison dans un bois. Complètement seule, isolée, repoussée de tout et n'ayant plus aucune raison de chercher de la compagnie._

_Pourtant elle n'est pas froide. Elle n'a pas non plus effroyable, au contraire. _

_Il a planté de la menthe au bord des fenêtres et à l'intérieur elle sent le miel et le thé. Invitante, confortable, chaude, c'est un refuge. Elle ne vise qu'à inviter, qu'à être calme et sereine. _

_Il ne pleure plus, et il ne se rappelle plus comment sourire. _

_Un autre pleure pour la même raison. Ils sont tout les deux prisonniers dans des prisons différentes. ._

_Un s'est caché, il est dans le noire, il essais de comprendre, incapable de continuer.._

_L'autre à été enfermé, dans le froid, il essais d'expliquer, incapable de penser._

_S'ils avaient échangé leur place, ils seraient tout les deux morts aujourd'hui. _

_Mais alors quoi?_

_S'il 'y avait plus de lune, ni d'étoile._

_Qui viendrait me sortir du noir?_

Quelques chose n'allait pas. Sirius le voyais très clairement. Ils avaient quitté la ville il y a 2 jours, après avoir traversé deux autres villages et en contourner un autre, ils marchait désormais au bord d'une traque de chemin de fer. Le chemin était dégagé et tranquil, ils pouvaient donc avancer plus rapidement. Le danger d'être apercut par les aurores en terrain à découvert les inquiétaient encore, mais la chance de pouvoir finalement avancer à bon rythme en valait la peine. Plus on s'éloignait de la berge, plus les villages et villes étaient rapprochée. Selon Harry, il leur restait un dernier village a traversé avant d'atteindre la grande capitale.

La nuit précédente, ils s'étaient abriter dans une vieille grange, ils pleuvaient encore et le fond de l'air s'était fait glaciale. Padfoot avait insisté (ou plutôt imposer) pour qu'Harry dorme près de lui. Le petit sembla gêné par la situation, mais il était évident qu'il avait beaucoup moins froids blotti contre l'énorme motte de poils qu'était son parrain.

Un peu passé minuit, le gamin s'était réveillé en sursaut. Padfoot était immédiatement relever et avait commencer a grogner dans toutes les directions. Harry finit par lui flatter le haut du coup en s'excusant de l'avoir réveillé et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Ils s'étaient donc recouché, mais contrairement à ce que croyais Sirius, Harry ne s'était pas rendormie. Au première lueur du matin, Le chien eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que le petit se levait et se préparait pour repartir. Ils s'étaient donc remis en route.

Pourtant Harry ne parlait pas. Mais c'était bien pire que son caractère sérieux et timide habituelle. Le petit gardait ses yeux sur le sol et protègeait obstinément un genre de cahier à la couverture noir contre son cœur. Il n'avait pas porter attention aux actions du chien qui faisait tout en son pouvoir pour l'interpeller.

_S'il 'y avait plus de lune, ni d'étoile._

_Qui viendrait me sortir du noir?_

C'était la première fois qu'Harry s'incluait dans un de ses rêves. Directement du moins. Il avait déjà songé à se que ces rêves représentait pour lui, où comme lorsqu'il voyait ses parents si heureux loin de lui, cela le rendait malheureux. Mais il n'avait jamais été présent dans le rêve. Pourtant, il s'était vue, lui-même debout devant lui, et il s'était demander cela…

_S'il 'y avait plus de lune, ni d'étoile._

_Qui viendrait me sortir du noir?_

Il y avait quelques chose d'effroyablement terrifiant dans cette question. Car elle incluait deux choses, deux faits qu'il ne voulait pas avouer, qu'il ne voulait pas affronter. Le premier était qu'il était dans le noir. Peut-être pas dans le noir physique, pour un enfant de son âge le noir est tout ce qui peut occasionner la peur. Et il avait peur. Il avait peur de lui, il avait peur de ses rêves, il avait peur de ne pas être a la hauteur, il avait peur de décevoir Sirius…

La seconde chose que ce rêve démontrait, était qu'il souhaitait être sauvé. Et ça, c'était un espoir qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit d'avoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sirius en avait eut marre et s'était changer en humain. Il n'aimait pas prendre des risques mais c'était trop lui demander de ne pas réagir. Il s'était donc abriter sous un énorme pin et avait interpeller son filleuil. Harry, pour sa part, fut quelques peu surpris d'entendre la voix roque et usé de son ami. Il le rejoigna sans trop de presse.

- Alors?

- …

Une longue pause. Sirius ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. De toutes évidence le petit n'avait aucune envie de parler, mais il était hors de question de simplement lâcher le morceau et ne continuer a marcher alors que quelques chose tracassait son petit compagnion. Comment forcer un gamin de moins de dix ans a vous répondre…Son propre père aurait hurler…ou ensorcelé…mais ce n'était pas très convenable et Sirius n'avait aucune intention de suivre cette exemple. James…il n'aurait probablement pas eut à exiger puisque ç'aurait été son père…

_Ne pas penser a James maintenant._

De tout les maraudeurs, c'était à Moony qu'on se confiait le plus. Mais c'était aussi Moony qui parlait le moins. Si Harry avait été élevé avec Rémus, il ne réagirait pas bien au hurlement et au menace. Mieux vaut approcher Harry, comme il aurait approcher Rémus. Avec calme, tacte et humanité. Et surtout honnêteté.

_Ne pas faire trop de blague non plus…_

- Écoutes, tu m'as demander d'avancer plus vite et j'ai accepté de faire un compromis. Maintenant c'est moi qui te demande de me rendre service.

Harry releva les yeux, mais arrêta son regard sur le cœur de Sirius.

- Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas.

Le froncement de sourcil et les yeux éteint. Il rebaissa les yeux vers le sol. Enfin, Sirius croyait que c'était vers le sol. Cette casquette l'empêchait de voir le visage blême et si jeune de son filleuil. Il s'agenouilla donc et déposa ses mains sur les épaules frêles du gamin.

- S'il te plait, Harry. Parle moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?

Comment devait-il lui dire? C'était si compliqué et si bizarre. Sirius le jugerait et il l'abandonnerai dans cette forêt. Pourquoi resterait-il avec un monstre qui ne comprend même pas ce qu'il fait? Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas tout lui raconter. Jamais son étoile ne lui reparlerai et s'il la perdait…il n'aurait jamais le droit de rencontrer la lune…et alors...

_qui le sauverait?_

Le petit se mordait la lèvre inférieur et refusait toujours de créer un contact visuel. Sirius pris donc le devant encore une fois. S'il y avait une chose qui l'avait toujours forcé à tout raconter à Moony, c'était lorsque Rémus le forçait à le regarder dans les yeux. C'est une chose de ne pas répondre, mais devant le regard de Rémus Lupin, il était impossible de ne pas craquer et tout balancer.

Sirius ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il serait assez doué pour faire craqué Harry.

L'homme mis la paume de sa main sous le menton du petit et le força à relever les yeux.

Jamais personne n'avait été si gentil avec lui. Les mains de Sirius était complètement gelé mais la façon, si gentille et douce dont il avait relever sa tête, laissait Harry complètement désarmé. Ce qui rendait la confidence encore pire. Sirius, son étoile, était tout ce qui comptait. S'il le rejetait, il n'y aurait plus d'espoir. Pourtant il devait répondre, la question était trop direct, et il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre à Sirius.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas arrêter de rêver?

- De rêver?

- De faire des rêves…bizarre et tout…Est-ce que … est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter de rêver?

_Était-ce si simple? Un mauvais rêve?_

Le visage de Sirius s'adoucit et il essaya de ne pas trop sourire trahir son soulagement. Un mauvais rêve, tout simple et tout à fait normal.

C'était bien la première chose normal que faisait le petit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrer.

- On ne peut pas arrêter de rêver, désolé Harry. Mais c'est une bonne chose de rêver. Les rêves sont parfois utiles tu sais?

- oui…ils le sont…

Bien entendu, Sirius ne pouvait pas savoir jusqu'à quel point Harry avait trouver d'information dans ses rêves. Pourtant il voyait bien que le moral du petit n'avait pas vraiment remonter. Harry avait retourner sont regard vers ses pieds. Il esquiva un mouvement pour reprendre la route mais Sirius le retenue.

- Est-ce que tu as fait un mauvais rêves?

Harry pensa un instant

- Pas mauvais.

- Mais un rêve que tu aurai préféré ne pas avoir?

Harry se referma un peu. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses rêves. À personne, jamais. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais. Ils étaient simplement réels. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il ne savait pas. Sirius connaissait la magie. Il y avait une toute petite chance qu'il puisse expliquer les rêves bizarre d'Harry.

La chance était bien mince, pourtant Sirius pourrait comprendre ce qui se passait. Peut-être s'il ne lui disait pas directement…

- Est-ce que les rêves peuvent être réelle?

Sirius pensa un instant. Il eut une courte vision de ses cauchemars d'Azkaban et réprima un frisson d'effroi. Puis il essaya de se rappeler des rêves qu'il avait autrefois, lorsqu'il croyait en un avenir heureux et libre. Lorsqu'il croyait que James, Moony et lui serait toujours là les uns pour les autres.

- Certains peuvent le devenir. Les bons et les mauvais.

Harry baissa la tête.

- La seule chose d'important avec les rêves, c'est de ne pas les laisser détruire ce qui est important.

_Ce qui est important. Ceux qui sont important. Il ne faut jamais blesser ceux qui son importants. Ceux qui croit en soit. Qui nous offres leur confiance et qui compte sur nous. Toujours les protéger._

_Il avait déjà faillit. Ses rêves ne le lui rappelaient ils pas toutes les nuits depuis cette nuit d'halloween? _

- Comme l'amitié?

Harry le retira encore une fois de ces pensées. Et encore une fois, il avait dit ce qu'il n'arrivait à dire.

- oui…l'amitié est importante.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Bien que l'homme ne le réalisa pas, l'enfant fixa son visage durant plusieurs minutes. Puis ils se remirent en marche. Il n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'était l'amitié. Mais elle était importante, elle devait être protégé. Harry n'avait pas d'ami, mais Sirius cherchait Moony. Son ami.

Moony était important pour Sirius.

Sirius était important pour Moony.

Sirius était important pour Harry.

_Il faut protéger ceux qui sont important. _

Quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur le chemin. Le ciel passa à une couleur grise foncée et menaçante.

* * *

Bon je sais que j'ai rien mis depuis longtemps et je m'en excuse.

Mais comme vous voyez je vie toujours ^-^

Nouveau chapitre. finalement...Période d'examen assez charger...je vais me rendre jusqu'au bout! lentement masi je vais y arriver... XD

Give me review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

- Le ministre de la magie à décréter une mesure préventive. Plus de ronde à la prison des sorcier jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une année que M. Fudge, ministre de la magie, n'était pas venue cherche conseil au près du vieux directeur. Au début de son mandat, il avait l'habitude de consulter Dumbledore régulièrement, puis il avait prit de l'assurance et il s'était tranquillement créer ses propres idées. Il avait finalement décider ne plus avoir besoin d'aide. Pourtant, la situation avait quelques peu dégénéré dernièrement, et certain membres influents du ministère avaient commencer à questionner ces actions. La prison des sorciers était un sujet sensible, la guerre n'ayant fini que quelques années auparavant, presque tout les sorciers d'aujourd'hui connaissait quelqu'un enfermer dans cet endroit. Biensûre, lorsqu'on parlait de la prison c'était rarement avec regret, les gens étaient généralement rassurer que les monstres qui ont détruit leur passée y soient enfermer. Ils devaient avoir la certitude que le ministère contrôlait Azkaban, l'idée que la prison soit livrée à elle-même….disons que cela n'enchantait pas l'opinion publique.

Ainsi, Fudge s'était présenté dans le bureau de Dumbledore et lui avait demander conseil. L'honorable magicien l'avait écouter avec beaucoup d'intérêt mais ne s'était pas encore prononcer.

- Et les prisonniers?

- Voyons Dumbledore! Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que le ministère déplace tout les prisonniers d'Azkaban! Deplus le problème semble venir de la berge, ils ne risquent rien à rester sur l'île.

* * *

Un énorme camion blanc lui coupa la route en claxonant. Harry le rattrapa mais Padfoot ne prenait pas très bien la chose. Quitte a ne pouvoir se défaire de la prise de son filleul, il continuait de se débattre en jappant tout son mécontentement contre les automobiliste.

- Padfoot arrêtes! Tout le monde nous regarde! On va avoir des problèmes!

Padfoot ne se souciait absolument pas d'être le centre de l'attention. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de montrer qu'il était mécontent. Il se calma a contre cœur et se remit derrière Harry qui traversa la rue.

Le voyage avait été fatiguant. Les deux voyageurs auraient bien pris avantage d'une nuit de repos. Aucune n'était du genre à se plaindre ou aux caprices, mais un si long voyage dans le froid, l'humidité et la peur étaient bien assez pour fatiguer le cœur de quiconque.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient atteint la capitale, le temps de se séparer était venu. Pourtant aucune n'avaient vraiment l'envi de se séparer aussi vite. Et dans une entente muette Harry et Sirius s'étaient mis en route vers Diagon alley. Harry trainait un peu le pas, Sirius lui le poussait de temps à autre, il était content d'être en terrain connu mais il fallait se rappeler que le ministère connaissait aussi les lieux, et désormais mieux que lui. Si leur poursuivant étaient aussi prés qu'il le redoutait, mieux vallais ne pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps.

À l'instant où ils avaient atteint la ville, Harry avait commencer à se sentir fatiguer. Fatiguer comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa tête tournait et il avait mal à la gorge. Il avait pourtant mis ces petits détails de coté et continuait de se concentrer sur les derniers moments qu'il passait avec son étoile. Bientôt il n'allait plus avoir de mission. Il allait de nouveau devoir être un mauvais garçon.

Il ne pleuvait plus, les rues étaient recouvertes d'une couche d'eau. La majorité des automobilistes ralentissaient lorsqu'ils passaient près des piétons ou des grandes flaques aux intersection. Pourtant quelques un n'avaient pas l'intérêt d'autruit à cœur et continuaient leur chemin sans ce soucier des pauvres gens au bord du chemin qui se retrouvaient tremper d'eau sale.

Comme Harry.

Il n'avait pas vue la petite voiture bleu arriver à toute vitesse, ni la flaque d'eau à sa droite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sirius était derrière lui et n'avait pas été aussi arrosé que le gamin. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer à japper sa colère vers la route.

C'est ainsi qu'encore une fois, les passants se retournèrent pour observer l'étrange enfant et son énorme de chien qui menait un tel tapage. Et encore une fois Harry attrapa Padfoot par le cou et essaya de le calmer.

Malheureusement Sirius n'avait pas vraiment envie de se calmer. Il cessa de japper, mais il était encore plus agité. Il grognait contre les passant qui s'approchaient de lui et son filleul, il montrait les dents à chaque fois qu'Harry avait le dos tourné. Le petit n'avait plus vraiment d'énergie pour retenir le chien. Il continuait à avancer et espérait que Sirius allait se fatiguer de son manège assez rapidement car il attirait beaucoup trop l'attention sur eux.

La chance n'était vraiment pas de leur coté. Ils venaient à peine de quitter la rue principale lorsqu'ils leurs tomba dessus.

Sur le coup, Sirius ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, quelque chose s'était glissé autour de son coup et le poussait vers le sol. Avec sa taille et sa force il arriva à se débattre assez pour apercevoir un homme énorme qui tenait une longue perche. Et Harry qui essayait de la lui faire lâcher.

- Non! Laissez le! Monsieur SVP laissez le tranquil!

Mais l'homme n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il ramena la perche avec Padfoot toujours prisonnier à l'autre bout.

- C'est ton chien?

- Mon…euh…quoi je…euh…

Padfoot jappa.

- Euh..oui! Oui svp laissez le tranquille!

- Il n'a pas de laisse. Désolé mais il y a eut des plaintes. Tu pourra le récupérer à la fourrière d'ici demain.

_La fourrière?_

Cette idée n'enchantait pas Padfoot. Il se mit a se débattre. Un coup à gauche, un autre a droite, un bon coup de patte dans le genoux de l'homme. C'est d'ailleurs à ce dernier geste que le ton de l'incident changea. L'homme secoua la barre de métal de façon à ce que la tête de l'animal frappe le sol. Une fois qu'il eut sonné la bête, il sortie une muselière et la lui mit à l'aide d'une autre perche. Mais Sirius n'était pas un chien égarer où un animal affolé. Non il était un homme qui en avait marre d'être enfermer et qui était furieux d'être ainsi humilier devant son précieux filleul. Il n'eut que le temps d'arracher la seconde perche des mains de l'homme par un savant tortillement qu'Harry se jeta lui aussi sur l'employer de la ville. Le petit, incapable d'attraper l'autre perche, essaya de lui cacher les yeux. Même avec toutes la volonté et le courage du monde, un si petit être ne pourrait jamais faire le poids contre un homme adulte de 6 pied et batie pour immobilisé des animaux dangereux. L'homme prit le bras de l'enfant et le jeta le petit être par terre. Le geste ne voulait peut-être pas être aussi vicieux qu'il paraissait mais Harry n'était pas très bâtie et il tomba durement sur le trottoir. L'employer n'eut même pas le temps de vérifier si le gamin était blesser que Padfoot le renversa, libérant la perche des mains de l'homme. L'animal sauta jusqu'à son petit, Harry se releva en vitesse et ils s'enfuirent le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ils coururent pendant plusieurs minutes, évitant les rues trop occuper et éclairer. Finalement ils tournèrent dans une sombre ruelle à l'arrière d'un restaurant médiocre. Sirius grognait toujours et s'agitait dans tout les sens. En quelques seconde il essaya de gratter la maudite muselière, de la retirer à l'aide du mur, de s'en tortiller libre.

- Ça va. Ça va! Je l'enlève, donne moi une minute.

Padfoot cessa complètement de bouger à l'instant où le petit posa une main sur sa tête. Le chien continua de respirer bruyament et étaient visiblement énervé, mais Harry se surpris à ne plus avoir peur de lui. Le gamin se dépécha de libérer son compagnon. Il eut juste le temps de retirer la muselière, le plus rapidement possible tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire mal à son ami, que l'animagi reprit sa forme, le collier à chien toujours prit autour de son cou. Sirius l'arracha d'un geste brusque. Puis il se retourna vers son filleul, toujours agenouillé prês de lui.

L'homme lui prit le visage dans ses grandes mains rugueuse et l'observa attentivement. Puis il se mis à marmonner.

- Cette espèce d'enfant de…il a osé…comment il a pu osé…

Harry ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qui se passait. Il sentait que quelques chose n'allait pas mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Sirius continuait son inspection, enlevant de ses doigts tout la boue qui recouvrait le visage pale.

- Frapper un enfant ce bata…de fils de…Si j'avais pas eut ce truc sur la tête j'aurait pu…

Il lui tourna la tête de gauche à droite, mais ne trouva rien. Puis le ton de sa voie changea de la colère rude et forte à l'inquiétude urgente mais douce.

- As-tu mal quelque part? Tes bras ça va?

- …mes bras?

Sirius prit le bras gauche d'Harry entre ses mains et le tâta doucement.

- Cet espèce de…tu es tombé durement. Tu t'es blesser? N'importe quoi qui ne vas pas?

Harry ne se sentait pas moins bien qu'avant l'incident. Il ne sentait aucune nouvelle douleur, nulle part. Sauf peut-être cette petite douleur qu'il sentait contre sa jambe droite, mais ce n'était pas assez pour dire qu'il avait mal…

- Ouch…

Harry retira son bras. Sirius était arrivé jusqu'à son poignet gauche, et contrairement à ce qu'avait espérer le petit, son articulation n'était toujours pas completement guérie.

- Laisse moi voir ton poignet.

Harry tendit le bras, gardant les yeux baissés. Sirius utilisa toutes la délicatesse qu'il pouvait montrer et retira une à une les nombreuses couches de vêtement.

Jamais personne ne devait voir ses blessures. C'était une règle de base. Personne ne devait savoir, personne ne devait voir. Harry connaissait très bien les règles et s'était toujours efforcer de les suivre à la lettre. Mais plus il passait du temps avec Sirius, plus il semblait oublier les règles. Harry se sentait hors des règles avec son compagnon. Ce n'était peut-être qu'à cause de la fatigue ou de ce nouvel état d'étourdissement qui le gagnait mais il ne craignait pas Sirius. Il ne voulait pas parler, mais il ne se sentait pas en danger si Sirius voyait ses marques. Tant qu'il n'avait pas à parler cela ne le dérangeait plus.

Le gamin était vraiment de plus en plus fatiguer.

De son coté Sirius découvrit un bandage de tissu improvisé, usé et sales noué autour du poignet de son filleul. Il le retira doucement, la chose était couverte de boue, de sueur et s'il en croyait sa peur, de sang. À sa plus grande tristesse, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que c'était bien du sang.

Le minuscule poignet était parsemé de plaque de sang séché. L'articulation était enflée et rougeatre, et au dos du bras on pouvait voir une petite déchirure, juste au dessus de l'os.

Sirius inspira. Ce n'était pas très jolie à voir. La coupure semblait être refermer mais il était claire que la blessure était encore sensible.

- Tu l'as bander. Ça date de plusieurs jours n'est-ce pas?

Harry ne réagit pas. Il laissait l'homme examiner son poignet, lui offrant la plus grande confiance qu'il pouvait donner.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Je t'avais demander de me prévenir si tu avais mal ou si tu te sentait fatiguer…

Sirius soupira. Harry cherchait une réponse mais ne trouvait rien. C'était comme si tout état devenu flou. Quelques chose d'iréel se passait, et il ne savait pas trop comment y réagir. Il savait qu'il devait se sentir fautif, mais c'était comme si tout était figé autour de lui, rien n'importait vraiment. Sirius n'était pas en colère, il semblait incapable de voir autre chose que cette marque sur son poignet.

- Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas?

- oui

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler?

- Parce que…je l'avais déjà avant et que cela ne me faisait plus aussi mal.

-Avant? Tu t'es fait ça il y a longtemps.

Harry acquiésa.

- Avant ou après qu'on se rencontre?

- Avant…

Sirius soupira encore. Le gamin ne donne des information que lorsqu'on l'y force.

- Est-ce que tu as mal autre part? N'importe où?

- …pas mal…

-…

-…

- Mais encore?

- Ma jambe me picotte, mais elle ne fait pas mal.

- Je peux voir?

Harry réfléchit un instant. Puis secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas de raison de regarder, ce n'était rien. Aussi il n'aimait pas l'idée de montrer encore plus de sa peau à Sirius. Il avait confiance en lui, certes, mais il n'avait tout de même pas envie d'afficher toutes ses marques. Ce n'était ni intéressant, ni une bonne idée.

- Je me suis juste cogner. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de regarder.

L'enfant était timide. Ça il l'avait comprit depuis longtemps. Simplement d'avoir permit qu'il inspecte son poignet était une grande marque de confiance. Sirius voyait très bien qu'il s'était beaucoup rapprocher du petit, mais qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser sa chance. Ce n'était probablement qu'une ékimose, mais s'il voyait n'importe quelle signe de douleur de la part de son filleul, il exigerai de voir la jambe en question.

Moony ne devait pas être très loin, Harry semblait savoir où il allait depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans la ville. Une fois qu'il aurait plaider son inoncence à son vieil ami, Sirius aller lui parler de l'incident. Harry devait être plus a l'aise avec l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Sirius n'avait qu'a le ramener sans autre incident.

- Je te le demande encore une fois, si tu te sens mal ou fatiguer ou que quelques chose te fais souffrir, tu dois me le dire d'accord?

Harry lui répondit tout doucement, sans jamais lever les yeux ou même faire un geste pour récupérer son bras, toujours entre les mains de Sirius.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Est-ce que tu as un tissus propre dans ton sac? On va au moins nétoyer tout ça et le recouvrir pour ce qui nous reste de chemin.

* * *

Le problème lorsqu'on va quelques part sans raison est qu'on y arrive toujours avant d'avoir décidé pourquoi. Harry se retrouvait encore une fois, les yeux rivées sur la vieille affiche de bois moisis du Leaky Cauldron, n'ayant qu'une rue à traverser pour que tout change encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. C'est ici qu'il avait découvert le monde de ses rêves, et qu'il avait décidé d'y entrer. Maintenant il devait rendre ce qu'il en avait prit et laisser Sirius continuer dans son propre monde. Il allait devoir retourner être Harry. Il allait devoir recommencer à être seul. Mais au moins Sirius allait vivre heureux, il avait au moins réussis cela. L'enfant rapprocha sa main gauche contre son coeur et passa la bout de doigt sur le nouveau bandage que lui avait fait son ami. Sirius allait lui manquer cruellement, il le savait déjà.

Sirius, qui était beaucoup moins enchanter que l'aurai cru Harry, l'attrapa par le pant du manteau et le tira légèrement vers une ruelle un peu plus loin. L'étoile avait fait cela plusieurs fois durant le voyage. À l'exception que cette fois si, il ne faisait absolument aucun bruit, aucun demi-grognement, pas même une jappement enjouer, rien! Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'incident avec l'attrapeur de chien, mais il y avait une sorte d'urgence dans les mouvements de l'animal.

Harry le suivit.

* * *

- Diagon Alley….oh non non non non non….ca va pas! C'est vraiment pas bon!

Sirius marchait de long en large, longeant les murs de briques sales. L'air complètement paniqué qu'il avait afficher dès son changement en homme avait d'abord affolé Harry. Mais après quelques minutes de marmonnement et d'allez-viens sans fin, le petit ne voyait toujours pas ce qui effrayait tant son compagnon. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était une panique sans frontière, une sorte de désordre de tout et un sentiment d'urgence. Il comprenait que Sirius avait réellement peur d'aller sur la rue magiques, mais qu'il ne voulait pas partir non plus. Comme il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et que Sirius n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer, Harry s'était laisser glisser sur le sol, la tête contre le mur. Sa tête lui tournait un peu et il n'avait plus de force dans les jambes. Mais ce sentiment de peur l'empêchait de se reposer, l'empêchait de se calmer.

Sirius ne savait pas tout à fait où le conduisait Harry. Il savait que son séjour à Azkaban ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir eut d'effet secondaire, il avait déjà quelques difficulté à rester concentrer et tombait facilement en état de déprime profonde sans avertissement pour des laps de temps variés. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à être submergé de souvenir, bon et mauvais, à chaque coin de rue. C'était comme si les bons souvenir qui avaient été étouffé depuis des années voulaient tous sortir de sa tête en même temps. Et que les cauchemars de la prison voulaient reprendre le dessus avec encore plus de clarté.

Lorsqu'il avait lever les yeux et aperçut cette maudite pancarte il avait cru mourir sur le coup.

_Le Leaky Cauldron_

S'il y avait un endroit ou il ne voulait pas se retrouver c'était là ou la moitié du monde des sorciers circulaient en tout temps! Là et au ministère.

La rue devait déjà grouillé d'auror et de poste de controle. Tout le monde devait savoir pour sa forme maintenant. C'était une chance inoui que personne ne l'ai identifié alors qu'ils étaient tout juste de l'autre côté de la rue.

_Pour aller voir Moony, rentrer à la maison._

Harry l'avait mener ici! Moony et lui devait habiter quelque part sur la rue. C'était étrange vue le prix des loyers sur Diagon Alley, mais cela expliquait aussi beaucoup de chose. Harry avait donc été élever près de toutes sortes de gens, c'est probablement là qu'il avait appris a se débrouiller aussi bien et il s'était évidemment enfui sans que Moony ne le saches. Mais comment ramener Harry chez lui... Sirius voulait voir Rémus, mais si son vieil ami était si bien entourer, et que lui Sirius revenait avec son petit fugueur de filleul, Rémus n'allait certainement pas lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer avant de le mettre en morceau.

- Oh ca va pas….ca va vraiment pas…qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

La question était plus à lui-même qu'à Harry. Mais le gamin avait bien apprit qu'il fallait toujours répondre à une question direct. TOUJOURS!

- On a qu'à aller là où vous voulez aller.

Sirius ce retourna, ses yeux couraient d'un point à l'autre, toujours sur les nerds mais finalement sortie de sa torpeurs.

- Comment ça où je veux?

Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

- Je ne savais pas où vous vouliez aller…et c'est le seule endroit que je connaisse où il y a de la magie... je pensais que vous voudriez venir ici…

Sirius cligna des yeux une où deux fois…

- Attend tu veux dire que tu ne vis pas ici?

Harry releva un peu la tête, ses sourcis étaient légèrement froncé.

- Non…mon oncle déteste Londres, il ne voudrait jamais vivre ici.

- Ton oncle…Moony?

- non… Je ne connais pas Moony…

Sirius ne comprenait plus. Il s'approcha du petit et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Comment ca tu ne connais pas Moony. Tu ne vis pas avec lui? C'est toi qui m'en a parler en premier! Comment le connais tu si tu ne le connais pas?

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il se retrouvait prit entre deux choix, sois il refusait de répondre pour protéger son secret et Sirius ne saurait jamais à quel point il était ignorant de tout, en quel cas il allait certainement perdre son ami pour toujours. Sois il lui disait la vérité et il découvrirait à quelle point il était un monstre et il ne voudrait plus jamais le voir c'était sûre…

Les deux solutions étaient aussi effrayante une que l'autre. Harry n'arrivait pas à parler ni à penser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était une panique tout autour de lui et se battement dans sa tête, comme si son cerveau n'avait plus assez de place et qu'avec chaque battement de cœur il frappait contre son crane comme pour le faire craquer. Sirius attendait un réponse…il devait répondre…mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire pour le calepin…il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne savait rien…Il ne le croirait pas…il allait partir…Il allait dire qu'il mentait et qu'il était un mauvais garçon….Harry n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Sans prévenir il ne pouvait plus penser à ce qui l'entourait, ni même entendre Sirius, il ne pouvait plus comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir dans sa tête était son oncle, furieux contre lui, lui répétant à quel point il n'était bon a rien. Et ensuite c'était sa tante et il revoyait toute les erreurs qu'il avait commises, toutes les fois où il avait été mauvais, où ils avaient dut le remettre à sa place, et une sorte de marteau qui tapait sur sa tête encore et encore…toutes sortes de voie…toutes sortes de bruits…même des parties de rêves qu'il avait déjà eut... cette ombre qui flottait derrière lui...la peur, la panique...il ne comprenait pas...la réponse n'était pas là...il tremblait...et ce battement contre sa tête…toujours…et encore…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de comprendre avant qu'il soit trop tard. Au début, il était rester planter là devant le petit, à moitié dans sa tête. _S'il n'habitait pas avec Moony alors quoi_? _Où_?

Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de pousser raisonnement plus loin lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la détresse de son filleul. Harry ne répondait pas, il n'avait pas figer comme lorsqu'il se retrouve dans une impasse. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau et ils ne semblaient pas rester au même endroit plus qu'une fraction de seconde. Les petites joues blèmes avaient prises une couleur rosé et la respiration de l'enfant s'étaient accélérée d'un seule coup. Il ne semblait plus tout a fait conscient de se qui arrivait autour de lui et il ne semblait pas vraiment en contacte avec la réalité. Sirius l'appela doucement, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Pire cela semblait empirer. La respiration du gamin était de plus en plus sacadé et il commença à trembler.

- Harry? Harry!

Sirius commençait à paniquer lui aussi. Quelques chose n'allait vraiment pas et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

_Il panique. Il est en train de paniquer._

Les yeux verts semblaient maintenant incapable de rester ouvert, Harry commença a marmonner quelques chose d'inaudible. Sirius fit alors la seule qu'il pouvait faire, il emprisonna la petite forme dans ses bras et commença à lui parler. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour rassurer le petit. N'importe quoi pourvu que ce moment effroyable cesse.

- Tout va bien aller Harry, respire profondément et ne pense à rien. Tout va bien! Je suis là ok? Je ne te lâche pas, mais il faut que tu respire, c'est tout ce que tu as a faire. Respire. Aller petit, je te tiens tu vois? Tout va bien. Je suis là.

Cela prit quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne recommence a respirer normalement. Pourtant aucun des deux ne bougea avant un bon quart d'heure.

- Ça va bien. Tu vois, tout va bien. Je suis là. C'est bien, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est continuer de respirer. Tout va bien. Je te tiens Harry, je suis là.

Le petit avait fermer les yeux et il s'était finalement accrocher à la taille du fugitif. Il ne parlait toujours pas, mais au moins il arrivait à rester dans le présent en s'accrochant à l'homme, en n'écoutant que sa voie et non pas toutes celle qui l'avaient attaquer tout d'un coup. Le martèlement était toujours là, de plus en plus faible sans jamais vraiment s'arrêter.

Sirius se calmait aussi. Voir Harry dans un tel état de détresse l'avait lui aussi ramener à la réalité. Ça avait aussi été le moment décisif où il était devenu claire qu'il devait discuter avec Harry. Même si le petit ne voulait pas. Il y avait trop de chose bizarre dans les réactions de son filleul. Trop de petits détail dans son histoire qui ne collaient pas à ce qui devait être. C'était la dernière erreur que Sirius faisait. Il allait avoir ses réponses, sans brusquer Harry, sans l'effrayer ni le pousser loin de lui.

Tout cela finissait maintenant.

* * *

Note d'auteur; XD

AU la fin cruelle...mais c'est un plus long chapitre. ( du moins pour moi ) et je devais finir quelque part.

Je lache pas vous inquiétez pas. J'espère avoir un peu plus de temps à la prochaine session pour écrire. Théoriquement ca devrai être le cas.

Les choses commencent à s'éclaircirent. Rémus devrait faire son apparition, pas dans le prochain chapitre mais probablement le suivant. Je crois comprendre qu'il est bien attendu ^_^

merci pour toute les réviews! Je vous souhaite une belle année 2011!

XB

Mooseoncoffee


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Sirius passa la main sur son visage, gratta brièvement sa barbe hirsute. Il observait son petit à la dérobé. Le gamin n'avait pas l'air très enclin à la discussion. Autant le forcer à parler brisait le cœur de Sirius, autant il ne pouvait plus garder les yeux fermer.

Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux rivé au sol. Il avait enfoui son menton contre ses genoux et s'était replier contre le mur de brique froide. Il semblait encore plus petit et fragile que d'habitude. Il se sentait tout aussi fatiguer et vulnérable. Sirius voulait des réponses. Dieux sait que lorsque son oncle voulait des réponses, il ne fallait pas le faire attendre. Mais Sirius n'était pas son oncle. Non, il en était tellement loin qu'Harry n'arrivait plus tout à fait à se rappeler des règles des Dursley. Mais lorsque le but même de son existence est d'être le plus inexistant possible, il est difficile de ce confier ouvertement à quelqu'un. Surtout si cette personne est la seule qui n'ai jamais montrer de l'intérêt pour soit. Le risque était tellement grand…Sirius était gentil, il ne lui ferai pas de mal….mais s'il partait?...s'il disparaissait de nouveau…

Sa tête tournait toujours.

Sirius se réinstalla à la droite de Harry. Assez loin pour ne pas le toucher ( il pouvait au moins lui laisser son espace personnelle ) mais assez proche pour entendre toutes les explications.

- Avec qui habite tu?

C'était donc commencé…

- Avec les Dursley…

- Qui?

-Les Dursley…

Harry resserra son étreinte sur ses jambes, ses yeux émeraude se refermèrent un peu plus. Sirius se pencha vers lui et reprit.

- Est-ce que tu sais qui sont les Dursley? Je veux dire…pourquoi est-ce que tu vis avec eux?

- Tante Pétunia m'a dit que c'était parce que mes parents étaient mort.

- Tante Pétunia…et comment s'appelle ton Oncle?

- Oncle Vernon.

Sirius réfléchie un instant. Il ne connaissait personne du nom de Vernon, et il était sure que James ne lui avait jamais parler de quelqu'un relié aux Potter nommer Dursley.

- Est-ce que tu sais quel est ton lien avec ses gens? Je sais que ce sont ton oncle et ta tante mais …. est-ce tu sais par qui ils sont lié à toi?

- Tante Petunia dit que ma mère était sa sœur.

_La sœur de Lilly! Wow. Maintenant que j'y pense je crois qu'Hagrid m'avait parler d'eux._

- Tu as dit que ton oncle n'aimait pas Londres. Où habite-il?

- À Little Surrey, sur Privet Drive.

- Ah, en banlieux…un peu loin de la ville par contre…est-ce que tu connais beaucoup de gens qui peuvent faire de la magie?

Harry pivota légèrement sur sa droite, s'éloignant de Sirius.

- Harry?

Un marmonnement.

- Harry?

- Personne…

- Personne?

Le petit soupira et se retourna vers l'homme mais prit grand soin de ne pas croisé son regard.

- Je ne connais personne qui puisse faire de la magie. À part toi…

- Attends attends attends…Tu ne connais PERSONNE qui saches faire de la magie?

- …a part toi…

Harry restait recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête basse. Sirius de son côté essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre.

- Où as-tu appris alors?

- appris quoi?

- À faire de la magie?

À cette question, Harry releva ses grands yeux vers Sirius, évidemment confus.

- Je ne fais pas de magie.

- Comment ca tu ne fait pas de magie! Tu vas me dire que tu es arrivé jusqu'à Azkaban, m'as sortie de là et que tu n'as jamais utilisé de magie durant tout ce temps? Et la lumière que tu avais avec toi à quand on s'est rencontrer?

Harry marmonna. Sirius soupira.

- …Je l'ai volée…

- Volée?

- Je suis désolé…

- Non attend comment ca tu l'as volée?

C'était la première fois qu'on donnait à Harry la chance de s'expliquer lorsqu'il avait fait quelques chose de mal. Il dut prendre quelques seconde pour mettre ses idées en ordre.

- Je ne pouvais pas traverser. Trop de voie et de cris…Je ne pouvais pas rester réveillé et la barque retournait toujours à la berge…Puis ils sont arrivés…

Le petit se tortillait les doigts.

- Qui est arrivés?

- Les … gens du feu vert… Ceux qui était la-bas…avec la magie.

- Les aurors! Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Ils…ont appelé une lumière…avec une forme d'oiseau…

_Un patronus. Normal, ils devaient arriver pour leur tours de garde. _

- Je…ils ont pu entrer…et ne pas s'endormir…alors je…suis aller appeler la lumière aussi...

- Tu as créer un patronus?

- Hein?

- euh…tu as appelé un patronus…une de ces lumières. Tu peux en créer un?

- Non...j'ai rappelé celui qu'il avait appelé…il y avait un point…plus chaud et flou dans l'air…là où l'homme l'avait appelé…et … je lui ai juste donné de l'énergie…et elle est revenue…

- Elle est revenu?...comme ca?

Harry hocha la tête.

Sirius resta bouche-bé un instant. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ses sourcis de plus en plus froncés. Harry commençait à s'inquiété.

- Est-ce que tu peux le faire n'importe quand? Où est-ce que c'était juste la-bas?

- Je ne sais pas…je pouvais le faire tant que j'avais de l'énergie...mais plus j'attendais, plus c'était difficile de l'appeler.

Sirius réfléchie un instant.

_Voler de la magie … c'est impossible de voler la magie d'une personne._

- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait autre chose comme ça? Rappeler la magie de quelqu'un d'autre?

- une fois…je crois…pour entrer dans la rue magique…

_Diagon Alley…Comment peut on utiliser les pouvoir d'une autre personne? Pourquoi faut-il que Rémus ne soit pas là, il aurait peut-être su de quoi il s'agit._

_. _

Sirius se secoua la tête.

- Ok…lorsque tu es venu me trouver tu m'as appeler Padfoot…qui t'as parler de ce nom?

- … les rêves…

- Des rêves…

Quelques part, Sirius savait que cette réponse n'était pas complète. Il était claire que s'il voulait des réponses, il devait aller les chercher. Pourtant il aimait se convaincre que peut-être, quelques part au fond de sa mémoire, Harry s'était souvenue de lui. Alors il ne poussa pas la question.

- Et Rémus? Tu as entendu parler de lui dans tes rêves aussi?

- Qui est Rémus?

Sirius fronça un peu des sourcils.

- Moony?

- ah … Il était dans les rêves aussi…

- ah…ok….

Sirius tourna son regard vers le murs de brique devant eux. Il avait espérer qu'Harry aurait au moins eut Rémus dans sa vie. Mais apparemment les maraudeurs n'avait jamais été d'une grande présence dans la vie du petit. L'homme ricana amèrement.

Voler la magie … Cette notion le laissait encore perplexe. Cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens. On pouvait utilisé la magie, l'appeler, la manipuler, la contraindre, même l'emprisonner…on pouvait contrôler des êtres qui avait de la magie mais on ne pouvait pas la voler! Tout comme on ne pouvait pas l'inculquer dans une personne ou la retirer. Le petit ne connaissait pas grand choses au monde de la magie…ce qu'il appelait voler pouvait être quelques choses de complètement différent. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre d'assister à un de ces vols.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Lorsque Sirius s'aperçut finalement que la nuit était tombé, Harry s'était déjà recroquevillé sur lui-même, tête sur le sol. Sirius changea de forme et se blotti contre le petit.

Harry n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Le moins du monde. Le duo avait reprit leur marche vers le sud, comme les autobus de ville n'embarquait pas les chiens non plus, ils devaient traverser Londres à pied tout en évitant les chasseurs de fourrière (et les espace trop peuplé…Sirius avait encore peur que quelqu'un les reconnaissent ou que les Auror les rattrapent).

- Padfoot, on peut aller ailleurs en premier…je ne suis pas presser de …

Le chien jappa et poussa le gamin dans le creux du dos.

Puisque finalement, aucun ne savait où était Moony. Sirius avait décidé que le plus logique était de raccompagner Harry chez les Dursley, après quoi il prévoyait vaguement reprendre sa chasse au rat. Harry n'avait pas été enchanté d'entendre le nouveau plan. S'il retournait chez les Dursley Harry savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer et faire en sorte d'être pardonné pour son absence. Il ne pourrait pas aider Sirius où le cacher. Et sa tante détestait les chiens.

- Je ne devrait pas … Il n'y pas quelque part où vous préféreriez allez?

Padfoot grogna puis le poussa de nouveau vers l'avant. Ce manège durait depuis le matin. Il était évident qu'Harry n'était pas presser de rentrer dans sa famille. Sirius avait conclu qu'il avait soit peur des représailles ou l'enfant c'était attaché à l'idée de l'aventure et ne voulais pas reprendre sa vie tranquille.

* * *

_Le ministère n'a toujours pas d'explication pour l'incident qui auraient envoyer deux aurors à st-mangouste. De nouvelle source ont confirmer qu'il s'agirait d'une nouvelle forme de magie noir très lugubre. Un sortilège de mémoire qui permettrait de s'emparer des souvenir d'une personne…_

Cela avait commencer il y avait quelques semaines. Le Daily prophète avait mit la main sur cette histoire et depuis c'était le chaos. Accusation sur hypothèse, de nouveaux experts se présentaient chaque semaine avec une nouvelle théorie puis c'était une autre vague d'information toutes plus lugubres et étranges.

Rémus referma son journal et reprit son chemin. Depuis quelques années, il était très difficile de le faire sortir de chez lui. Il s'était construit son petit monde coupé de tout, survivant de petit travaux de correspondance ou de multiple emploi à court terme. Juste assez pour survivre.

Cette histoire ne l'intéressait pas mais il ne pouvait plus rester caché chez lui. Il avait besoin de sortir un peu. Cela lui arrivait parfois, sans préavis, il avait besoin de sortir. À son plus grand malheur, aussitôt qu'il se laissait succombé a ces envie il se retrouvait quelques part en bordure de Londres, avec la vague idée de trouver une version miniature de son ami disparu. Il ne le réalisait jamais immédiatement. Mais aussitôt qu'il se suprenait à survoler les parcs des yeux, s'arrêtant à chaque petite tête de cheveux noires il rebroussait chemin et retournait se terrer chez lui.

Aujourd'hui il était sorti, un fois de plus, mais il refusait de se laisser prendre à son habitude. Cette fois il ce contentait de sortir, prendre un journal et retourné chez lui sans passer par aucun parc, sans penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant à ceux qu'il a perdu, et qui ne seront plus.

Alors qu'il traversait le premier boulevard, il dût s'admettre perdant alors que deux gamin d'une dizaine d'année, les deux aux cheveux noirs, passèrent près de lui, riant à gorge déployer.

Comme un autre couple d'ami, il y a si longtemps.

* * *

Une autre quinte de toux. Il ne respirait plus très bien, une main sur la bouche et l'autre plaqué contre le mur, il cherchait son souffle, les larmes aux yeux. Sirius ne pouvait faire autrement que de se tenir a côté de lui. C'était une toux creuse et sèche qui forçait tout le corps du petit a trembler et qui endolorissait chaque muscle du dos. Elle s'agravait de jour en jour, Sirius avait d'abord cru que ce n'était qu'un coup de froid, mais depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans la ville, il devait se rendre à l'évidence ; Harry n'allais pas bien. Il semblait vouloir le cacher et simplement continuer son chemin sans en parler mais cela s'empirait et deviendrait encore pire s'il ne faisait pas quelques choses.

Le petit reprit finalement son souffle. Ses cheveux lui collaient au front et il grelottait. Il se sentait étourdi et épuisé. Sirius avait peut-être raison de le ramener chez son oncle, Harry le ralentissait beaucoup depuis quelques jours, et il ne lui servait plus vraiment…ils étaient dans la ville et sirius pouvait se retrouver ici. Harry aurait dût trouver Moony avant de partir…il était peut-être supposé le faire….Sirius avait cru qu'il l'avait fait…peut-être était-il déçut qu'Harry n'ai pas fait ce qu'il était censé faire, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il le renvoyait chez les Dursley…pour qu'il puisse faire ce que Harry n'avait pas fait…

Une fois la toux passer, ils reprenèrent leur chemin. Mais bien vite Harry était de nouveau trop étourdi pour continuer et ils bifurquaient dans une ruelle pour reprendre son souffle (parfois avec plus de difficulté que d'autre) puis le petit essayait de reprendre la route.

Sirius ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Harry était malade et avait besoin d'une aide que Sirius ne pouvait lui offrir. La seule chose a faire était de ramener le petit à la soeur de Lilly pour qu'elle en prenne soin.

La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heure et la neige avait commencer à tombé lorsqu'Harry arrêta simplement de bouger. Sirius fut un peu surpris mais il changea pour de l'inquiétude très rapidement. Le petit resta debout quelques minutes, il ne faisait que respirer, les deux yeux fermer et le souffle court.

Sa tête tournait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à avancer. Même immobile il sentait que tout autour de lui tournait, bougeait sans arrêt et il ne savait plus s'il allait tomber ou retrouver son équilibre…Après un instant, il entrouvrit les yeux et repéra une arrière cours un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Lentement, il réussit à mettre un pied devant lui, puis l'autre, et atteignit la ruelle lugubre. Il fixa un des murs de brique souillés jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'attraper. Aussitôt que sa main eut touché la pierre froide, ses genoux faillirent et il se laissa glisser vers le sol, la tête contre la parois gelé.

Sirius le suivait toujours. Il eut peur lorsqu'il vit le petit s'écrouler contre le sol. Il se rapprocha du petit et lui colla son museau contre sa joue. Des yeux émeraudes, empreint de fièvre, se tournèrent vers lui.

_Tu le ralentis encore…Pas étonnant qu'il veuille se débarrasser de toi..._

- Je…je suis trop…fa…tigué…je….juste…une minute…une….min…ute…..

Sirius se glissa derrière le petit de manière a ce qu'il tombe bien callé contre sa fourrure.

- ju…juste…minu…te…pour…jus….dormir…un…peu…jj…s…

La petite tête de jais se laissa tombé dans le coup de l'animal. Comme Harry continuait de marmonner, Sirius lui lécha la joue une nouvelle fois pour le rassurer. Cela ne pris que quelques secondes pour que les marmonnements se changent en une respiration lente et tremblotante.

Les choses ne pouvait pas être pire. Sirius avait finalement la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'aider. Son petit était souffrant. Il comptait sur lui et il ne pouvait même pas lui offrir un lit où se reposer…Il devait faire quelques choses….ce n'était pas possible qu'il le laisse souffrir ainsi sans rien faire… Sirius était responsable de lui…quel parrain il faisait…

Les heures passèrent, Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il restait que quelques heure avant le coucher du soleil, il avait eut la chance qu'il ne pleuve pas. Mais si Harry ne se réveillait pas bientôt, Sirius ne pourait pas le laisser passer la nuit dehors dans cet état. Il entendait les voitures se suivre sur la grand route. Si un passant les trouvait, Harry irait directement dans un hopital de moldu. En un sens se serait peut-être mieux, mais Sirius se refusait de perdre son petit aussi vite. Il avait donc décidé d'attendre que le bruit des voitures diminues avant de partir à la recherche d'un abris pour la nuit. Harry était encore blottie contre lui. La seule chose qui avait changer était la respiration du petit qui se faisait tout doucement plus roque.

La circulation était encore trop présente au bout de la ruelle. Harry était très malade. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Sirius hésitait entre les deux posibilités, trouver un abris et prier pour que tout s'arrange ou ramener un piéton de la grande route jusqu'au petit et prier pour qu'il ne les sépare pas. Les deux choix lui brisaient le cœur. L'énorme chien retourna la tête et lécha le front couvert de sueur une nouvelle fois. Il allait se décider lorsqu'il entendit quelques choses s'approcher du fond de l'allé. La tête haute et les oreilles dresser, Padfoot vit un homme caché dans un énorme manteau ciré s'approcher d'eux. Il avait l'aire soigné, les cheveux bien mis et la barbe bien couper.

Sirius considéra de grogner pour éloigner l'intrus, mais il s'agissait peut-être du dernier salut de son filleul. L'homme ce rapprocha encore un peu pour s'arrêter à quelques pas des deux voyageurs. Il n'avait rien de suspect. Pour Sirius, c'était un homme d'âge moyen, mais son visage était indéchiffrable, comme si ses yeux étaient dénué de toute émotion, un peu vide.

Mais lorsqu'on se retrouve dans la situation qui les affligeait, il ny 'avait aucune autre solution.

Padfoot fit un son plaintif et baissa la tête. Cet homme allait se rapprocher et voir à quel point Harry avait besoin d'aide. Il aller pouvoir le sauver et l'amener quelques part où on pourrait prendre soin de lui. L'homme se rapprocha finalement, il n'avait pas l'aire de bien saisir la situation. Il avança la main vers l'enfant et la déposa doucement sur son front. Le petit n'avait toujours pas bougé, la main fermée sur une poignée de poils, il continuait de dormir.

L'homme fronça un peu des sourcils et scruta le petit de la tête au pied. Puis il posa les yeux sur le chien. Sirius essaya d'avoir l'aire le plus affable qu'il le pouvait. De toute évidence, cela fonctionna assez bien car quelques minutes après l'homme déposa son énorme main poilue sur la tête du chien. Sirius n'aima pas du tout le toucher à la fois trop doux et trop possessif de l'homme, mais il repoussa cette impression au fond de sa tête et resta impassible, il voulait se forcer à lécher les doigts de l'homme mais quelques chose en lui refusait de descendre aussi bas, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à le faire, l'homme lui sourit en coin puis se pencha et ramassa le petit.

Harry sentie qu'on le bougeait. Il avait vaguement conscience que quelqu'un se trouvait autour de lui depuis un instant mais il ne s'en était pas inquiété jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une paire de bras le soulever. De peine et de misère, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, et a sa grande tristesse ce ne fut pas le visage de Sirius qu'il vit au dessus de lui. Il voulait paniquer, vraiment, mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour même donner un sens à ce nouveau visage. L'homme lui sourit, Harry n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire. Et lui dit ;

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais je vais prendre soin de toi,.

_Tu ne connais pas cette personne! Ce n'est pas sirius! Ce n'est pas Sirius! Je ne veux pas qu'il «prenne soin de moi» ! Je veux rester la! Je veux rester avec Sirius!_

-…Sir…ius…

Sirius se releva et vint se placer à coté de l'homme. Celui-ci ne réagit pas vraiment. Il lui jeta un court regard et prit son départ. Sirius le suivit. Oui, cette homme pourrait sauver son précieux filleul mais il n'allait pas les lâcher d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que Harry aille mieux.

L'homme ne lui porta pas attention, il marchait rapidement, passant d'une ruelle à une autre. Il ne croisèrent absolument personne en chemin. Sirius n'était pas familier avec cette partie de la ville et il se contenta de suivre l'homme. Il y avait quelques chose de déplaisant chez cette personne, Sirius n'arrivait pas à identifier ce que c'était, plus il l'observait moins il comprenait. C'était comme son instinct canin lui disait de ne pas aimer cette personne. Il n'y avait pas de mauvaise odeur ou une animosité particulière, juste une sorte de dégout pour l'homme. Mais on ne choisit pas son sauveur. Lui-même aurait préfèrer voir Moony venir le secourrir dans sa prison. Il se sentait un peu coupable que ce fusse Harry qui soit venu pour lui. Le petit garçons de James, qui ne connaissait même pas toute l'histoire.

L'homme atteignit finalement un grande porte de bois, plutôt banal, ornée que d'une petite fenêtre à son sommet. L'homme ouvrit la porte mais avant d'y pénétrer il regarda sévèrement Sirius.

- Reste là toi!

Sirius émit un humph pour signaler sa désapprobation. Ok! Il attendrait dehors. Harry fit un petit bruit et essaya de bouger. Padfoot voulait le rassurer, il aboya doucement avant que l'homme ne referme la porte.

Sirius se lança alors à la recherche d'une fenêtre pour garder un œil sur son petit filleul. Pourquoi cette homme ne l'avait il pas amener à un hopital? Peut-être avait-il tout ce qui lui fallait pour soigner l'enfant chez lui. En un sens c'était une chance car Sirius n'avait aucun espoir de pouvoir suivre son filleul si on le placait dans un hopital. Au moins il pouvait être sur d'où se trouvait le petit ici.

Il longea les murs de la maison jusqu'à un énorme mur de brique et du admettre que les deux seule fenêtre de la demeure ne lui serai d'aucun secours. Celle de la porte était bien trop haute et trop petite pour qu'il puisse y voir quelque chose et l'autre était bloqué par un épais rideau violet et argent. Sirius retourna péniblement à la porte principale puis s'installa sur le porche.

La maison était assez éloignée des grandes routes, il n'y avait aucun passant à l'horizon et l'état des rues laissait deviner qu'elle n'était pas très achalandée. Au moins s'ils étaient suivis, on ne viendrait pas les chercher là. Les aurors n'avaient pas l'aire d'être sur leur trace. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de mangemort ou de n'importe quoi qui utilise la magie depuis qu'il avait quitter la berge.

La pensé des mangemorts n'avait qu'un seul train de penser dans l'esprit de Sirius. Les mangemort lui faisait pensé à Voldemort, Voldemort lui faisait pensé à la mort de James et Lilly, et cela le ramenait à l'envie irreprescible de tuer Peter Pettigrew. Le sale rat ne pouvait pas être loin. Il n'avait certainement pas prit le risque de se réintégrer dans le monde de la magie, il aurait déjà été découvert sinon. Et Sirius l'avait assez connu pour savoir que ce petit opportuniste n'allait pas passer sa vie terrer dans les égouts des moldus. Non ce traitre s'était certainement caché quelques part, bien discret dans son coin, sans faire aucune vague et il devait observer. Cette vermine aurait ce qu'il méritait.

La réflexion de l'homme suivit le même trajet quelques instants. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers le ciel. C'était la pleine lune. Claire et ronde, tout aussi inévitable dans le ciel que ce qu'elle impliquait.

Son cœur essayait d'assoupir la douleur de la vengeance et des regrets. Bien que cette lune aurait pue lui permettre de le calmer et de l'endormir perdu dans ses souvenirs, il fut ramener bien vite à la réalité par un cri de panique. Puis un autre, et le troisième appelait clairement son nom.

Le chien se releva d'un seul bond et se mit a aboyer et grogner à tue-tête. Il courra tout au tour de la maison, cherchant une ouverture, n'importe quoi. La voie de son filleul était plus claire derrière la maison. Sirius n'arrivait à rien dans sa forme de chien, il se retransforma de nouveau. La fenêtre était clairement une impasse. La chose était couverte de grillage. À l'arrière, il y avait une plus vieille porte de bois pourris, sans fenêtre ni sonnette. Sirius se mit à frapper dedans. Dans sa panique il n'avait plus aucune pensé pour la discrétion. Harry cria une nouvelle fois et il entendie la voie de l'homme lui répondre fortement. Sirius ramassa un débris sur le sol, une sorte de vieux tuyaux rouillé et fracassa la porte de toutes ses forces. Il réussi à casser la poigner après 2 interminables minutes. Il n'entendait même plus les appel de son filleul tellement son cœur battait à tout rompre. Sirius déboula dans le couloir principal de la demeure, des piles de livres se dressait partout autour de lui, pile qu'il renversa au passage. Il se retrouva rapidement dans un salon impersonnelle, tout gris et marron. Il regarda autour du lui un instant. Un couloir a sa gauche et un escalier qui reliait à l'étage inférieurs et à celui du dessus.

- Non! Lachez moi! Sirius!

_À gauche. _

Sirius ce précipita vers la voie de son petit. Il eut à peine le temps de toucher la poignet que la porte s'ouvrit précipitament et qu'Harry en déboula. L'homme qui l'avait rammasser était juste derrière lui, il eut à peine le temps de voir Sirius que ce dernier lui envoya l'énorme tuyau rouillé en plein visage.

Cela ne prit rien de plus pour que l'homme s'effondre et que Sirius puisse retourné son attention sur le gamin.

- Harry! Harry est-ce que ca va?

Les grands yeux émeraudes se plantèrent dans ceux de Sirius. Il ne parla pas tout de suite et refusait de rester tranquil. Sirius le retenait par le bras et essayait tant bien que mal de voir si l'enfant était blesser, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre que l'habituelle peau trop pale et les larges cernes qui soulignait ses yeux depuis quelques jours. Il y avait bien trois perles de sueur qui descendaient doucement sur sa joue, et une panique totale qui transparaissait dans son regard. Sirius s'aperçut que le gamin n'avait plus ses souliers et que ses bas était déjà plein de boue.

- On s'en va! On s'en va MAINTENANT! Je veux m'en aller! On s'en vas!

Le petit parlait extrêment vite et se débattait contre son parrain. Il regardait partout à la fois et semblait incapable de se calmer. Il n'avait plus que ses pantalons, ses bas et un gros chandail sous lequel dépassait une chemise sale. Son manteau, deux ou trois épaisseur de chandail et ses souliers avaient disparue. Soudain, l'enfant changea de but, au lieu de repousser Sirius il l'aggripa par le bras de toute ses forces et essaya de le tirer vers lui.

- Il faut partir! On s'en va! On part!

Puis il tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toute jambe. Sirius se plia a la volonter du petit, se retransforma en chien et le suivit.

Les petits pieds nus heurtait le béton mouillé. Harry avait le souffle rond et refusait de se retourné. Courir! Plus vite! Courir plus vite! Un abris! Il lui fallait un abris!

_Je veux me cacher! Je veux être loin! _

Il avait froid sans s'en rendre compte. Il courrut à toute jambes pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de déboucher sous un vieux viaduc où il dut s'arrêter à bout de souffle. Il eut à peine ralentis le pas qu'il fut pris d'une longue et pénible quinte de toux. Il se tenait presque plier en deux, une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur son point de coté, l'épaule appuyer contre la parois froide et impardonnable. Une longue goutte de sueur froide lui coula le long du dos. Les yeux pleins de larmes, il se tourna d'avantage vers la pierre lorsqu'il sentit quelques choses s'approcher de lui il se retourna en panique.

Sirius retira sa main. Il avait voulu aider son petit à garder son équilibre. Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter de tousser mais il n'arriver même pas à garder les deux yeux ouvert. Sirius resta la sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Le sentiment de culpabilité le gagna de plus belle, il allait probablement causer la mort de son petit si les choses continuaient ainsi.

Harry pleurait à chaude larme. A la fois à cause de sa toux et à cause de la frayeurs qu'il ressentait. Il fit alors quelques chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir faire, entre deux respirations il fit un pas devant et se jetta dans les bras de l'homme.

_Sirius est là. C'est ok. Sirius est venu me sauver. Il ne viendra pas me chercher si Sirius est là. _

Sirius prit un instant et fini par entourer son petit de ses grands bras. Il aurait aimer avoir plus de force et de chaire dans ses membres pour mieux protéger l'enfant mes ses années dans la prison des sorciers l'avait laisser affaiblie et il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il espérait seulement avoir la présence nécessaire pour rassurer le petit être qui venait de s'y réfugier.

- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Harry. C'est fini. Je te le promet. C'est fini.

Harry continuait de pleurer et refusait de bouger. Il était aggriper à la taille de Sirius et refusait de relàcher son étreinte. Il réussi finalement à reprendre sa respiration.

Et pour la première fois, Harry pouvait croire qu'il n'était plus seule.

Cela dura quelques minutes. Puis la panique diminua et Harry commença a grelotter. Sirius lui fit lacher prise et retira la couverture miteuse qu'il utilisait comme manteau pour la mettre sur la tête du petit. Harry le laissa hors de son étreinte à contre cœur. Pour un cours instant il pensa que Sirius ne voulait plus de lui, mais Sirius était venue le sauver, il ne le laisserai pas. Il l'avait dit.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Tu as besoin de vêtement chaud et d'un endroit où t'abriter. Je vais trouver un abris. Restes ici, je reviens vite d'accord?

Harry acquiessa. Il regarda Sirius se transformer en chien et partir en courant droit devant.

Harry resta donc là, sous son abris de pierres froides. Il avait mal d'être aussi fatiguer. Il avait le cœur si lasse qu'il se tordait jusque dans son ventre jusqu'au fond de son être.

Mais depuis un moment c'était comme s'il avait vraiment un espoir pour lui. Sirius l'avait sauver. Son étoile ne pouvait donc pas le detester. Si son étoile ne le détestait pas c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça. Il n'était peut-être pas encore un bon garçon, mais au moins il n'était plus un mauvais petit monstre.

Il avait essayer d'être à la hauteur chez les Durshleys, sans jamais pouvoir y arriver. Il n'avait jamais même eut une chance d'être normal. Peut-être qu'il était trop idiot et bizare pour être bon chez son oncle et sa tante. Mais avec Sirius il avait une chance. Il sentait que Sirius lui donnait une chance d'être bon. Il l'avait sauver. Harry avait dut faire quelques choses de bien pour mérité cela.

Une voie en lui voulait le narguer, lui rappeler que Sirius l'avait peut-être seulement sauver pour rembourser sa dette parce qu'Harry l'avait libérer de sa prison. Mais pour Harry, Sirius n'avait aucune dette. Harry voulait le libérer. C'était une action très égoîste selon lui et il ne pouvait pas concevoir que Sirius pourrait lui devoir quoi que ce soit.

Harry resta là quelque minute, il aimait l'idée que Sirius ne l'abandonnerai pas. Qu'il avait peut-être un ami lui aussi. Son esprit embrouillé par la fièvre n'allait pas plus loin que cela. Il songeait doucement à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour remercier Sirius de l'avoir sauver. Harry avait souvent eut peur dans sa vie, mais cet homme l'avait terrifié. Il s'efforçait de penser à Sirius et à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui.

Il réfléchissait encore lorsqu'il fut ramener à la réalité par la voix de son étoile qui l'appelait. Il releva les yeux et le regarda. Sirius pausa la main sur son front et fit un petit son de désabrobation.

- Ça va aller. J'ai trouver quelques choses. Je vais te porter jusque là. Tu vas voir ca sera parfait. Je peut te prendre?

Harry ne trouvait même plus la force de répondre. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer et il sentit Sirius le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit alors le mouvement régulier des pas de l'homme qui le soutenait et se laissa bercer dans l'étreinte de l'homme. Cela n'avait rien a voir avec l'effroyable présence de l'autre homme, Harry était bien avec Sirius. Il ne savait toujours pas où il allait, mais il se sentait en sécurité. Il sentait son esprit s'embrouillé et s'éclaircir de nouveaux.

Il se laissa emporter dans ses pensées en écoutant le souffle de l'homme et les paroles réconfortante qu'il lui répétait à court intervals.

Sirius voulait retrouver Rémus. Il voulait retrouver ses amis, mais pour ça Harry ne pouvait rien. Il y avait quelques choses d'autre chez lui. Quelques choses qu'il ne devait pas faire. Il y avait une personne qu'il voulait trouver plus que tout au monde. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il voyait un petit animal dans un coin qui se cachait. Et l'instant d'après il voyait Padfoot par terre coucher en cuillère au pied d'une montagne de pierre grise et froide des quelles s'échappait un nuage de condensation si froide qu'elle créait une sorte de brouillard autour de l'animal. Et le petit animal devenait une forme indistincte qui flottait au dessus du tableau cauchmardesque de son étoile, à nouveau enfermée dans son propre cauchemard.

- Tout vas bien aller. On y est presque. Tu tiens bon dis?

_Une vermine restera une vermine. Elle a déjà fait beaucoup de mal. Mais quel bien y aurait il a la poursuivre? Elle n'apportera rien de bon, mais peut encore faire du mal. Sirius a déjà eut mal. Il ne doit pas continuer à chasser ce qu'il a perdu. Il a tout perdu. Il doit chercher autre chose. Il doit chercher ce qu'il ne pourra pas perdre. Pas ce qui l'ui a été volé. _

- Ça y ait, on arrive. On va bien t'installer et tu verra, ça ira mieux dans peu de temps.

_Sinon il risque de perdre ce qu'il ne peut même pas perdre. Il peut se perdre lui-même. Et là, personne, même ceux qui sont là lorsque personne ne peut, ne pourrait le sauver. Il serait partie. Les morts mêmes ne pourrait pas le receuillir. Il serait partie, et personne ne pourrait jamais le sauver. _

- ….Sirius?...

- Oui harry? On y est ça va aller.

- … Ne pars... pas... d'accord….

Sirius observa le petit être alors qu'il le déposait sur le tas de couverture, de mousse et de foin qu'il avait rassembler dans ce coin de grange.

- Je ne part pas. Promis.

Sur ce, les petits yeux verts ce refermèrent et sombrèrent dans un long et reposant sommeil alors que l'homme préparait un petit feu à l'entrée de leur petit abris improviser. Il déposa une autre couverture par-dessus son petit filleul et entreprit de rendre cet endroit le plus confortable le plus vite possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Je suis en vie! Haha! je suis sure que vous y croyiez plus. ^_^

Mais oui finalement un autre chapitre. Je vous assure que je continuerai jusqu'à la fin quoi qu'il m'en coute. XD

T cas. Bonne lecture. Je me mets tout de suite au travail pour le prochain!

Tourlou!

Mooseoncafee

* * *

Chapitre 13

L'hivers n'était pas tendre avec l'Angleterre cette année la. Le froid avait vicieusement prit le pouvoir sur tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre rendant le paysage d'un royaume au mille épopée et légende le plus grand et parfait portrait d'une paysage d'hivers impardonnable. Completement dénué de vie et de mouvement. La seule chose qui pouvait perturber la monotonie frigorifiante et desesperante de ces lieux était la tenacité de l'être humain qui, contrairement a tout les autres animaux de la planète, s'obstine à affronter les éléments de la sorte. Et il ne le fait que pour le principes du travail, des responsabilité et des récompences qu'ils apportent. Certains avance vaillement dans cette obligation purement humaine, d'autre se plit en toute rancœur à cette réalité.

Mais le fait reste, l'être humain a par sa conscience et son mode de vie en société, l'obligation d'affronter les saisons les plus cruelles années après années.

Harry avait dormit comme il n'avait jamais dormi dans sa vie. Il ignorait combien de nuit ni combien de jour. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il dormait, et qu'il n'avait pas encore la force de se réveiller. Il voulait seulement dormir, comme si le plus profond de son corps s'était épuisé, son cœur battait, il sentait même la chaleur autour et en lui. Mais l'énergie lui manquait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désiré le sommeil, le repos.

Sirius les avait installer dans le cabanon, plus ou moins embarrassé, d'une énorme maison. Heureusement pour eux, les habitants de la demeure n'avait pas l'aire très interesser par leur jardin, c'était bien le seule cadeau que l'hivers leur avait fait. L.'homme avait passer les premières heures après l'acquisition de leur abris à construire le lit le plus confortable pour son petit. Il avait réussit à lui offrir une sorte de nid de courverture et d'étoffe qui tout fort disparate devait être le plus confortable abris qu'Harry n'avait jamais même rêvé. Il avait ensuite dut se contraindre à voler quelques passants et quelques marchants pour procurer de quoi manger à son filleuil. Bien qu'il n'était pas fière de lui, il le devait à Harry. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en chasse de nourriture, il observait le petit dormir. Et lorsqu'il ne l'observait pas, il surveillait paranoïquement l'exterieur de leur abris.

En fait Harry dormait depuis pres de deux semaines. Au début, Sirius le forçait à se relever deux fois par jours et il lui faisait avaler un peu de soupe et boire le maximum de liquide. Le petit n'avait pas vraiment l'aire d'être conscient de cela. Il fallut prêt de 4 jours avant qu'il n'ouvre même les yeux alors que sirius le relevait. Puis quelques heures plus tard, Sirius revient à l'abris pour découvrir le petit toujours couché mais un calepin noir serrer contre la poitrine. Il n'en avait pas fait cas. Puis Harry s'était réveiller de plus en plus souvent, jamais bien longtemps, 2 à 5 minutes, il notait un truc dans ce calpin et se redormait. Si Sirius lui parlait, le petit répondait mais c'était des demi phrases, des marmonnements. L'homme cru presque à du somnambulice, mais dans l'état où il était, l'enfant n'avait probablement pas assez d'énergie pour faire plus.

Sirius révait de pouvoir se rendre à gringots, récuperer un peu d'argents et mettre son filleul à l'abris comme il se doit. Mais s'il se faisait prendre, le ministère lui ferait donner le baiser et personne ne saurait où retrouver le petit. Et alors quoi? Personne ne viendrait, personne ne pourrait le sauver et il… non il voulait même pas y penser. C'était bien la ce qui le gardait bien tranquille a sa place depuis qu'ils étaient en cavale.

Le rat était encore bien present dans ses plans. Harry devait être mis à l'abris, et Sirius avait besoin de voir son precieux filleul en sécurité. Ensuite il comptait traquer le traitre et le trainer jusqu'à son chatiment et finalement sa mort. James…le nom était encore si amère et emplit de regret dans sa gorge, ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arriver. Lilly non plus. Et Sirius, malgrès la culpabilité de les avoir conduit à l'erreur qui leur avait couté la vie, savait parfaitement que la seule personne à blamer était le rat. Il ne pourrait jamais se permettre la paix d'esprit et la sérénité d'une existence sans soucis tant que son plus grand ami, son frere, ne fut venger. Il ne pouvait l'endurer il ne pouvait le concevoir.

- Et moony?

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter et pour la première fois depuis bien bien bien des années, avant même qu'il ait graduer si sa mémoire était bonne, Sirius sursauta et recula même d'un pas.

Harry n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne semblait pas du tout éveiller. Sa respiration était tout aussi lente et douce qu'à l'habitude. Rien n'indiquait qu'il soit réveiller.

- Harry?

Sirius attendi un peu et se rapprocha du petit. En s'approchant très proche, à quelques centimètre du visage du petit, il entendit un petit ronflement à peine perspectif qui lui confirmait le sommeil de son protégé.

_Et Moony_

Et Moony quoi? Rémus avait toujours était doué, il avait sans doute continuer sa vie. Il devait être bien heureux croyant que justice avait été rendu. Il ne voulait probablement pas retrouver Sirius Black devant sa demeure, jamais, même si celui-ci venait lui dire la vérité.

En même temps l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être retrouver son dernier ami en ce monde laissait un sentiment de chaleur dans le cœur de Sirius. Rémus pourrait au moins conserver la mémoire des maraudeurs intactes. Comme le testament des bons temps, l'existence même de Rémus, non taché par la trahison qui les avaient anéanti, conserverait le concept même de l'amitié qui avait été.

Non le rat était ce qui importait. La vengence avant les retrouvailles. Sinon il ne pourrait pas continuer.

Harry gémit doucement et se retourna. Sirius se rapprocha et remonta la couverture sur les épaules du petit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au ministère, la panique avait fait place à l'incrédulité. Les aurors Lewis et Reel s'étaient complétement remit de leur étrange mal. Ils avaient encore le teint un peu pale et étaient quelques peu nerveux à la mention de la prison infernale des sorciers. Mais autre que cela ils s'étaient bien remit.

Les Medecins avaient diagnostiquer un épuisement de la magie. Bien qu'on ne puisse la mesurer ou l'influencer tant à sa quantité qu'à sa force, la magie d'un sorcier pouvait être ressentit par des sors très complexe. C'était la la seule anomalie que les deux cas avait montrer ; « une trace magique extrèmement faible et une fatigue extrème qui s'associent logiquement à un épuisement chronique du taux de magie dans l'organisme du patient. Cela ne peut-être causer que pars une surutilisation des ressources magiques d'un membre de la communauté des sorciers. Que ce fut-ce par le patient ou par une tierce personne. ». Voila ce qu'avait rapporter le daily prophete à ce sujet.

Dumbledore n'avait pas été satisfait de cette demi réponse de la part du ministère. Mais comme il ne se mélait plus de ces choses là il laissa la chose aller. Il suiverait le phénomène avec un oeuil attentif mais rien n'indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une menace immédiate.

Noël était passer et les élèves allaient bientôt regagner l'enceinte de l'école pour la deuxième demi-année. L'affaire datait de plus d'un mois, il savait pertinament que ce diagnostique avait été rendu par st-mangouste il y avait plus de deux semaines, mais le ministre avait voulu étouffé l'affaire le plus longtemps possible. Les cas ayant été rapporter dans le journal des sorciers dès la première semaine, on lui avait certainement conseiller de laisser s'écouler un peu de temps avant de donner les informations au public.

Ce qu'il ne paraissait pas dans le journal et que même le grand professeur ne pouvait se douter était qu'au même instant ou il reposait le journal sur son immense bureau pour se retourner vers de plus juste information aux conséquences immédiates, le ministère recevait le rapport de la première équipe qui avaient regagner azkaban. Le rapport qui confirmait le remise en place du système de la prison et surtout de la présence ou absence de chaque prisonnier.

* * *

Harry restait éveiller de plus en plus longtemps. Il tenait environ une heure et demi maintenant. Cela avait prit presque que 18 jours mais il était de mieux en mieux. Son visage était toujours aussi blème et il ne faisait toujours pas beaucoup de bruit, mais de le voir interargir avec lui et bouger ne serait qu'un peu était assez pour ramener Sirius sur le chemin de l'espoir.

La neige et la pluie s'échangeaient les jours et les nuits, il était bien difficile de savoir ce qui viendrait pour les prochaines heures. Sirius voulait bouger, il fallait sortir et changer d'endroit. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Harry. En fait le petit avait même demander qu'ils partent mais l'homme s'était vivement opposé, il n'avait pas assez récupérer, il devait rester tranquil encore quelques jours. Le ministère devait avoir remarquer son évasion maintenant. D'un autre coté les choses avaient été bien facile depuis qu'il s'était échappé, pas de chasse a l'homme, de piege ou même un signe qu'ils fussent suivit. Il aurait bien voulu aller sur le chemin de traverse pour vérifier si la population était au courant. Rémus n'avait jamais divulguer qu'il était un animagus, du moins pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était évident que s'il se faisait reprendre il ne survivrait pas plus d'une année sans son alter égo canin.

Il pensait beaucoup a Rémus c'est dernier temps. C'était plutôt suprenant puisqu'il avait passer les dernières années à ne pas penser à lui. Où pouvait-il être aujourd'hui… Rémus Lupin n'avait jamais été un être très rancunier et il n'avait jamais laisser les idioties et milles et unes distraction des maraudeurs le dérouter du devoir et de ses responsabilités. Il avait probablement surmonter la chose…d'un autre coté... avant qu'il n'accepte les maraudeurs dans son secret et qu'il se permette cette amitié, Rémus se coupait du monde. Durant leur première années à Hogward, leur compagnon de chambre s'épuisait facilement au travail. Puis ils avaient découvert son secret et le loup-garon c'était laisser distraire juste assez pour vivre une vie studieuse plus saine, c'est-à-dire moins stricte. Rémus était un être fort, mais il n'avait plus personne…allait-il vraiment bien? Avait-il vraiment surmonter tout ÇA sans broncher…sans douleur…non Rémus sentait la douleur…il avait un cœur bien trop grand pour son bien et Sirius avait déjà fait l'erreur de ne pas croire en l'humanité de Rémus…et cela lui avait couter très chère.

- Comment était il?

Sirius se retourna, sans sursauté cette fois. Le petit était toujours allongé mais ses yeux était ouvert et le regardait avec une sorte de tristesse.

- mmm?

- Moony…tu pense beaucoup à lui. Comment était il?

La question laissa Sirius incertain. Peut-être avait-il parler a voie haute.

- Moony…pourquoi tu demande sur moony?

Le petit se releva un peu plus, il déposa son petit calpin noir sur ses genoux et le regarda un cours instant. Pour la première fois, Sirius remarqua la petite etincelle d'importance et de tristesse qu'avait les yeux d'Harry pour cette chose.

Harry passa la main sur le dessus du cahier, puis retourna les yeux sur son étoile.

- Qui est Moony exactement? C'était ton ami?

- …un peu plus qu'un ami je dirai…Moony…Rémus…était…un frère en quelques sortes il

- c'était on frère?

- non…non…c'était un ami mais plus qu'un ami…on était très proche, comme des frères mais sans qu'on ait le même sang…tu comprend?

Harry ne bougea pas vraiment..il ne saisissait pas le concept de toute évidence.

- ce n'est pas grave..c'est un peu compliquer pour un gamin de ton age après tout…

- Était il gentil?

- Rémus…ouf oui…Rémus est la personne la plus compréhensive qui puisse être. Il ne jugeait personne et était toujours disponible si tu avais des problèmes...

- est-ce…est-ce qu'il te manque?

_La question qui tue…_

- Eurm…Je…oui, biensure…

Les yeux de l'homme était tourner vers le point vide le plus loin d'Harry qu'il pouvait trouver. Perdus dans une sorte de néant douloureux qu'était sa mémoire. Puis il souria doucement en coin.

- Beaucoup en fait…tout comme beaucoup de gens…

Ce que Harry ne disait pas était que depuis le début de sa fièvre sopofirique il était assailli de rêves et d'impression sur Sirius et sur le chemin qu'il devait prendre. Il y avait toujours eut le cauchemar ou Padfoot disparaissait dans une brume et la drole d'impression de sécurité qui venait avec l'idée de Moony. Il était bien claire pour Harry qu'il n'y aurait que c'est deux extremes ; soit Sirius allait faire face au plus sombre future, soit il allait s'en sortir pour de meilleurs jours. Le choix devait être le sien. Et s'il se fiait à la fréquence de ses rêves, Sirius se dirigeait vers l'avenir le plus sombre.

Moony avait toujours été une image de réconfort et sécurité dans l'esprit d'Harry. Mais pour être honnête, il ne savait rien de lui. Tout comme il ne savait rien de la silhouette qui planait macabrement au dessus de Padfoot. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Moony était impliquer dans un des deux extrèmes, il avait la forte impression qu'il était le choix plus positif.

- Vas-tu aller le voir?

Les yeux gris revinrent sur l'enfant.

- Il ne voudra jamais me voir.

- Pourquoi?

- Je…j'ai fait quelques erreurs et…il ne pourra jamais me les pardonner…

Harry, à travers le brouillard qu'était son esprit en ce moment, savait qu'il devenait de plus en plus rude et qu'il ne devrait pas questionner l'homme de la sorte. Mais il y avait une raison à son acharnement, à tous ces risques. Il y avait une question, et il devait avoir la réponse.

- Pourquoi pas? Si il était la personne la plus compréhensive, il devrait pouvoir au moins t'écouter. Est-ce que tu essaierait de lui parler?

Un sourire amère et dénuer d'espoir.

- Il m'attaquerait avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche. En plus j'ignore ou il peut être.

Le petit fronça légèrement les sourcis. Sirius se surpris à voir le visage de Lilly dans cette petite expression, un peu moins caractérielle mais tout autant marqué.

- Tu sais ou il est.

Sirius resta immobile un instant. Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une remarque, c'était une affirmation haute et forte d'un ton presque accusateur. Le tout pronnoncé au bout des lèvres, sans aucune force par une voie qui n'avait pas l'experience des arguments. Il le savait. Rémus Lupin n'avait jamais été bien fortuné. Et avec sa condition, il était facile de deviner qu'il n'était probablement pas passée à la classe aisée. Lorsqu'il avait graduer, Rémus avait emménager dans une vielle maison au sud de l'Ile de Bretagne, dans une foret au milieu de nulle part. Il y vivait douillettement et sans artifice depuis qu'il avait 17 ans. Il était fort probable qu'il y soit toujours. Sirius en était persuader. Et si ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il s'était trouver un autre havre de paix pour vivre, il était une évidence qu'il devrait y retourné à chaque pleine lune pour s'enfermer dans le sous-sol de cette demeure. Et aussi bizarre que cela lui sembla, il se sentit mal d'être ainsi remit à l'ordre par le petit être devant lui.

- je…oui mais je ne peut pas aller le voir.

S'empressa t'il d'expliquer.

- Pourquoi?

C'était la les questions qu'il se mourrait de répondre depuis des années. Il était si étrange qu'il les entende enfin, si vitale qu'il y réponde…et c'était Harry! Son petit filleuil, probablement la personne à qui son erreur avait le plus couter…et les mots sortirent.

- Parce …parce qu'il me croit responsable! Je ne voulais pas mais tout était de ma faute et ils sont parties maintenant et Rémus ne sais pas…pour lui j'ai fait la chose la plus impardonnable qui puisse être. Peu importe ce qui lui est arrivé de mauvais depuis que je l'ai vue, c'est ma faute, parce que je les laisser seul…J'ai laisser le rat s'enfuir, Pire encore j'ai laisser le rat les emporter et ensuite je n'ai même pas pu l'arrêter. Comment Rémus pourrait-il même…si les roles avait été inversé je ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Comment est-ce que je pourrais me présenter chez lui comme ca et essayer de lui parler? Surtout qu'il croit toujours que je suis …la bas…Je…je…

Voila ce qu'Harry voulait entendre.

- Le Rat est le responsable? Mais Rémus ne le sait pas. C'est ça?

Sirius acquiésa.

- Pourquoi est-tu venu me chercher?

Harry le regarda bien dans les yeux. Il ne bronchait pas. On voyait facilement qu'il n'était pas tout à fait remit de son mal, mais au moins il pouvait former des idées claires.

- qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ; les morts où les vivants?

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, pour toi, les morts ou les vivants.

La question surprenait un peu. Harry ne l'avait pas habituer à ce genre d'interrogatoire. Sirius se sentait jugée et scrutter...un peu comme lorsqu'il discutait avec son ancien directeur, c'était la même impression que quelques choses lui échappait, que chaque question avait un million de réponse et que chacune révèlerait quelques choses de lui-même.

_Qu'est-ce qui importait le plus...les morts ou les vivants..._

_James et Lilly...les venger, attraper Peter._

_où les vivants_

_Harry...Rémus..._

_- _Les vivants je dirais...les morts ne peuvent rien pour le future.

Harry acquièsa doucement.

- Je crois aussi...

puis se laissa glisser tout doucement le long du mur et se laissa tomber dans le sommeil qui l'attirait depuis quelques temps. Il ne fut même pas sure s'il y prononça sa dernière phrase ou pas.

- Alors il faut lui parler. Le rat réaparaitra un jour, mais Moony…c'est la dernière chance…

Sirius ne dormi pas cette nuit la.

_Les morts…ou les vivants…_

* * *

- J'écris … ça fait du bien ….

Les joues d'Harry rossirent (la couleur était très pales mais avec sa carnation on aurait dit qu'il tournait au rouge cerise). Ce n'était pas mentir, mais ça en était si proche, et si l'homme s'en apercevait? Il frisonna, serrant le calepin contre son coeur.

Sirius soupira légèrement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse. Il décida de changer d'approche.

- Je peux jeter un coup d'œil?

Encore le regard de panique et l'immobilité. La faible couleur qui avait animé le visage du petit s'effaça totalement. Sirius avait poser cette question au moins trois fois déjà. Lorsqu'Harry c'était réveillé, Sirius c'était mis en tête de découvrir ce qu'était le petit calepin exactement. C'était la seule chose qui semblait importer au petit et il se mourrait de finalement apprendre quelques choses sur son filleul. Mais à chaque fois qu'il demandait quelques choses sur la chose, le petit évasait soit la réponse, sinon il semblait paniquer et ne répondait plus.

Il avait réussit à apprendre que Harry avait acheter le calepin. Il ne savait pas où. C'est lui qui écrivait dedans, mais il ne savait pas quoi, ni pourquoi. Il savait par contre qu'Harry ne l'avait pas depuis longtemps et qu'il y en avait un autre terminé, caché quelques part, s'il avait bien compris, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry lever lentement le calepin, les bras tremblant et les yeux supliant, Sirius décida de simplement attendre qu'il veuille bien se confier.

Sirius se rapprocha et mit la main sur le calepin. Il le repoussa vers la poitrine du petit, sur son cœur, où il était quelques instant auparavant.

- Si tu ne veux pas c'est d'accord. C'est ton secret, je comprend.

L'homme retourna à son poste près de la porte. Il s'assit face à son filleul qui le dévisageait de ses grand yeux émeraude. Dans quelques années, le petit allait probablement se désinterresser de ses calepins et le grand secret de ses jeunes temps deviendrait une simple fantaisie d'entant. Ses calepins seront désuet à ses yeux et il lui dira bien ce qu'il y avait de si précieux.

Harry ne comprenait pas tout à fait. _Son Secret…_ qu'il ne veule pas? Pourquoi est-ce que cela aurait dut importer? Jamais personne ne s'était soucier de savoir s'il voulait ou ne voulait pas quelques choses? Sirius était si étrange. Il n'agissait comme personne… c'était si étrange…et si…plaisant…Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Son oncle lui avait toujours dit qu'il était un monstre et qu'il ne méritait aucune pitier ou concidération. Non pas qu'Harry savait de quoi il s'agissait. Et il croyait qu'il ne méritait rien. Est-ce que c'était mal pour lui d'être avec Sirius? Sirius qui était si gentil avec lui? Est-ce qu'il méritait que quelqu'un de gentil se soucit de lui?

_Il faut prendre soin des gens important. _

_Sirius est important pour Harry._

_Moony est important pour Sirius._

- tu as mal?

Sirius retourna les yeux sur son filleul, un peu étonner.

- C'est toi qui dors depuis près de deux semaines. C'est plus a moi de te demander cela.

Il sourit légèrement.

- non je veux dire…ici…

Le petit indiqua le centre de son corps, droit sur son cœur.

- quand tu pense à Moony…

Le sourrir de Sirius s'effaça douloureusement. Il avala difficilement.

- oui…

- J'aime bien écrire…lorsque ca fait mal… ça….fait du bien de le voir….tout simple…juste écrit…

_N'était-ce que cela? Bon, c'est quand même intriguant si cela lui a prit deux calepins pour se sentir mieux. Mais ca pourrait expliquer beaucoup de chose. _

- peut-être…si tu …écrivait à Monny…lui expliquer…

- Il ne le lirait pas.

- Mais ça te ferais du bien. Et s'il le lisait peut-être…juste peut-être…qu'il voudrait…au moins savoir…

_Moony…lui dire toute la vérité…claire et crut…comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je lui dois cela. Mais ce serait une perte de temps il…refuserait de m'écouter…_

- Au moins d'essayer….

_D'essayer…Rémus...vaut la peine…d'essayer…_

* * *

- voila…C'est à peu prêt tout…

Cette lettre était tellement sincère qu'elle en semblait dépouiller. C'était le récit le plus claire et sans artifice que Sirius n'avait jamais composé, non qu'il ait jamais eut une âme d'ecrivain…Il restait que sur se bout de papier, il venait d'offrir tout ce qui lui restait d'espoir et de mots à dire pour compléter son existence. C'était le résumé de tout…

_Je ne pourrait jamais lui envoyer…Mais au moins cela m'aura permis de raconter les grandes lignes à Harry…_

Il avait en effet composer la lettre avec l'aide du petit. Il lui avait résumé chaque phrase qu'il composait, expliquant pourquoi il avait été enfermer. Pourquoi on avait dit qu'il était dangereux…On avait dit qu'il était un traitre, un menteur et un tueur. Mais il était seulement tombé dans le piège. Le vrai tueur, celui qui avait vraiment trahit tout les être chères de Sirius c'était cette homme, ce **rat** comme Sirius l'avait appeler. Et il s'était enfui.

Sirius avait seulememnt dit que les amis morts était des gens bien et précieux, il n'avait pas eut le courage d'avouer qu'il s'agissait des parents du petits.

- Tu dois lui envoyer.

Pour Harry il était urgent et d'une extrème importance que Sirius envoie cette lettre. Elle était la clès, si moony lisait la vérité, ou qu'au moin Sirius montrait un intérêt pour le future le plus beau, alors il serait bien. Il fallait qu'il cesse de poursuivre le Rat. Il fallait qu'il choississent la vie au mort et qu'il se concentre sur ce qui lui restait. Selon ses rêves, c'était Moony le bon choix. Il fallait que Sirius décide de retrouver Moony et qu'il cesse de poursuivre la mort.

- Je ne peut pas lui envoyer..

Les yeux du petit devinrent triste et rempli de detresse. Sirius se senti comme le pire monstre de la planête.

- Pourquoi?

- Pa…Parce…que…Moony est peut-être heureux…je…et s'il….je ne…

- Et s'il veut savoir? S'il ne veut pas la lire…il ne la lira pas…mais s'il …il a peut-être besoin de savoir. Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas le savoir?

_Ouais…ce petit tien définitevement les dons de persuasion de sa Lilly. _

_Moony…_

- Envoi lui…stp.

Les yeux supliant eurent raison de lui. Au moins il aurait le bonheur de prétendre avoir essayer…au cas où, il y aurait encore quelques choses à sauver…

- Ok…je…l'enverrai…mais plus tard.

IL fallait que ce soit bientôt. Le chemin devait se prendre maintenant. S'il attendait…

- Avant la fin de l'hivers?

Sirius sourit tendrement.

- D'accord. Aussitôt que tu sera en sécurité chez toi.

Harry sourit faiblement.. La fatigue commençait à le gagner. Il s'allongea.

- C'est important de l'envoyer…C'est très important.

L'homme vient tirer la couverture jusqu'au mentons du gamin.

- Je suis d'accord. Je le ferais. C'est une promesse.

Harry sourit gentiment, puis ferma les yeux pour la nuit.

Ce serait jusqu'à sa mort un des plus beau moment de la vie de Sirius.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'avouer à l'homme ou même trouver le courage de se l'avouer.

Deux jour après la rédaction de la « lettre qui explique tout mais que Sirius ne voulait pas vraiment envoyer », le temps c'était éclaircie. Comme Harry se sentait de mieux en mieux, les deux compagnons avaient décidés de continuer leur chemin. Leur abris les avait bien servit, mais mieux valait le quitter avant qu'il ne trahisse leur présence.

Ils étaient donc partie de bonne heure, un triste matin de février. Direction ; la demeure des Dursley.

Harry ne voulait pas vraiment y retourner. Plus il passait de temps avec Sirius, plus il regrettait de devoir reprendre son ancienne existence…Mais c'était sa place. Son Oncle le lui avait répéter bien souvent, et il leur devait beaucoup. Il aurait vraiment été le pire des égoistes et ingrats s'il n'y retournait pas. La punition risquait d'être de taille à son arrivé, mais il l'avait déjà prédit avant de partir.

Le voyage avait été bien. Il avait découvert qu'il pouvait faire une différence. Sirius était mieux maintenant. Il avait sauver une étoile de la noirceur, et avec juste un peu de chance peut-être…peut-être que Sirius pourrait être heureux.

À quelques part, cela changeait tout pour Harry. Il pourrait prendre n'importe quelle insulte, n'importe quelle punition, il savait maintenant que même s'il était un monstre, un mauvais garçon incapable de devenir meilleurs, il avait, lui, Harry Potter, réussit à sauver une personne. Il avait fait quelques choses de bien et qui avait importer pour quelqu'un. Et il en était plus que fière.

Sirius pour sa part ne pensait pas vraiment à la prochaine séparation. Le petit l'avait forcé à rédiger ce qui devait être la plus compromettante lettre qu'il n'avait jamais faites. Même au temps des maraudeurs il n'avait jamais même osé écrire quelques choses de s'y…compromettant était le mots juste. C'était un aveux de bien des choses. Des choses que personne n'avait voulu lui demander mais qu'il se mourrait de dire. Que faire de cette lettre…

Le petit avait demander et redemander qu'il l'envoie à Rémus. Au début, l'homme n'avait aucune intention d'envoyer ce bout de papier. A personne. JAMAIS!

Mais une fois la lettre dans les mains et seules avec sa conscience et mémoire, il avait été prit d'un étrange sentiment de culpabilité. Une sorte d'échos lointain qui refusait de le laisser en paix…

_C'est ton histoire._

_Est-ce que tu compte vraiment juste te taire? Les laisser croire que tu les as tuer?_

Il ne voulait pas remuer les vieux problèmes. Il avait passer sa vie…disons la première moitié de sa vie…à avancé, a ne pas regarder en arrière et à suivre se qu'il croyait être juste. Sage ou pas, mais juste. Il avait défier et renier sa famille, il s'était battue pour ses amis. Il s'était lancé corps et ames, sans même réfléchir pour venger ceux qu'il avait perdu…et cette voie le nargait, elle venait du plus profond de son être. Avec son rappel inscessant de toutes ses années où enfermer dans le noir et le froid il avait vécut d'en l'éventualité que quelqu'un découvrirait la vérité. Où qu'il arriverai à raconter son histoire. dépendant d'une chance de parler...D'une chance de s'expliquer qui n'était jamais venu.

_Les laisser croire que tout est fini? Que tu es le grand traitre et que tu pourri à Azkaban pour cela. Bien loin._

_Les laisser croire que la **justice** à triompher?_

_Laisser Rémus croire qu'il était vraiment seul? Que tout ses vrais amis était mort?_

_Laisser la mémoire des maraudeurs ce perdre dans la morts et la trahison? Avec pour seule coupable son propre nom? _

_Que James et Lilly sont morts par la faute d'un traitre à son sang qui n'était finalement pas si traitre que ça? _

_Que les gens ne changeait donc pas?_

…

_Que Peter était un bon ami?_

_..._

Oh qu'il détestait cette dernière pensée. Elle devait être la pire et la plus provocante de toute. Elle lui donnait l'envie de tout démolir à main nue ou de mettre le feu à quelques choses.

Non…les choses ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi. Harry avait raison…Les vivants sont plus importants que les morts.

Lui, Sirius Black, avait passer la première moitié de sa vie à vivre selon se qu'il croyait être juste, laissant derrière ce qui ne l'interaissait pas. Il avait décidé de rejoindre la maison des lions, par simple esprit de contradiction c'est vrai, mais il ne l'avais jamais regretter. Il avait été renier de sa _famille_ pour cela, et jamais il n'avait regretter ce choix non plus. Toujours il avait avancer. Il y avait bien eut quelques erreurs qu'il aurait voulu changer durant ses anneés, certaine blague qui lui était retomber dessus, sa relation avec Régulus…qu'il aurait aimé être existante. Certaines actions qui avait couter chère à d'autre, et parfois à lui-même. Mais jamais il n'avait cesser de se battre. Même après l'incident entre Snape et Moony ce soir la. Oui il avait regretter et amèrement. Il avait passer un le pire été de sa vie ou ni James ni Rémus n'avait voulu lui communiquer. Mais il s'était excuser, sincérement, et à un certain point, les choses s'étaient améliorées.

_Le_ _passée_…_encore le passée…encore des regrets…_

C'était qui il avait été. Sirius Black, celui qui avançait quoi qu'il en coute. N'écoutant que ce qu'il croyait juste...ou ce qu'il voulait faire.

Qu'était il aujourd'hui? Une sorte de locque sortie d'un compte gloque. Enfermer dans le passée et prisonnier de sa rancune?

_Qu'est-ce qui importe le plus? Les morts ou les vivant?_

Harry avait relever quelques choses dans cette phrase, il y a quelque année, l'ancien Sirius aurait immédiatement dit les vivants. Les morts ca ne sert à rien. Mais s'il y réfléchissait réellement, il songeait plus souvent au morts qu'au vivants. Et il était prit, prit dans une sorte de cercle infinie où il ne pouvait continuer d'avancer. S'il voulait laisser les choses derrière lui et simplement…continuer…retrouver le Sirius Black qu'il avait mis tant d'année, tant de borne à être durant toutes son existence avant Azkaban, il fallait qu'il se sorte de ce cercle.

D'une façon, cette lettre pourrait être sa porte de sortie. Avant, lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus rien, qu'il ne savait plus où aller ni quoi faire pour s'en sortir, il allait vers ses amis…sinon ils venaient l'aider d'eux-même...le plus souvent c'était James…Il était prit en ce moment. Harry était venue le sauver. Mais malgrès toutes ses qualités et son grand cœur, Harry n'était qu'un enfant, bien perdu dans un monde beaucoup plus gros que tout ce qu'il pourrait bien imaginé. Pourtant, cet enfant lui avait donner une chose très précieuse, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte dès le début, mais les deux dernièrs jours avait été une seule et longue réflexion sur son existence et il avait dut reconnaitre cela ;`Harry lui avait redonner le gout d'avancer.

Aurait'il été seule à sa sortie de la prison, il se serait jeter à la poursuite du traitre sans attendre, sans dormir ni même réfléchir. Un peu comme il l'avait faites il y a tant d'année…comme ce qui lui avait vallut d'être enfermer…Mais avoir Harry avec lui avait été comme un cadre de comportement. Il ne pouvait pas s'obseder sur la capture du rat. Il ne pouvait pas se refuser le sommeil où l'obsession d'une quêtes car ce qui importait était Harry. Avant tout le reste il y avait à ses cotés la plus belle et la plus juste des raisons de continuer ; son filleul. L'espoir du monde entier mais avant tout, son filleul. Le fils de l'ami qu'il voulait venger. La raison qu'avait eut cette ami de vivre. La raison pour laquelle il avait lui-même continuer à respirer. Cet enfant qui était au cœur même de ce drame qui hantait le cœur de Sirius depuis tant d'année, était celui qui essayait de tout ses forces de l'en sortir. Non pas que Sirius blamait Harry pour ce qui était arrivé, au contraire, Harry était celui qui avait perdu le plus. Celui à qui Sirius devait le plus. Et c'était le seule, qui lui avait donner une chance de s'expliquer. En plus de le secourir et de lui redonner ce qu'il cherissait le plus ; une confiance absolue et inquestionner. Jamais Harry n'avait eut l'aire de douter de lui. Il n'avait jamais demander s'il était dangereux, jamais agit comme s'il l'avait cru capable d'être dangereux. Il n'était pas bavard et pour être franc assez distant, mais il avait agie avec Sirius comme s'il était digne de confiance. Cela faisait si longtemps…James l'avait toujours traiter ainsi. Jamais de doute, juste la confiance aveugle.

_Continuer pour les vivants…ou rester prisonniers avec les morts…Le choix est assez simple…il revient à poursuivre ta présente vie d'amertume et d'obsession, ou retournée à ce que j'ai été, à ce qui m'avait valu l'amitier la plus importante de ma vie._

Le choix était simple. Mais l'action qui en découlait ne l'était pas autant. Cette lettre, pouvait être un premier pas vers son retour à la vie. Bien qu'il était peu probable qu'elle fasse grand effet sur son existence présente. Juste pour le mettre dans l'état d'esprit d'avancer, cela valait le coup. Il fallait avancer, son petit le lui avait clairement demander, James préférerait qu'il passe du temps avec son fils plutôt que de poursuivre un rat jusqu'à sa propre mort. Il veillerait sur Harry. Et si l'occasion se présente il tuerait le traitre…mais seulement si l'occasion se présentait.

* * *

Le mots circulait en silence au ministère ; un prisonnier se serait échapper durant la mise en quarantaine d'Azkaban! Jusqu'à présent le nom avait été tait. Mais tous murmurait que ce devait être un être extrêment malfaisant et probablement très versé dans la magie noire pour faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il était aussi évident que les dernièrs évènements devaient être causée par ce sinistre individu.

La majorité restait interdit et même effrayer. Celui-donc-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom n'était pas disparut depuis longtemps et on craignait qu'il s'agissent d'une preuve de son retour. Une telle magie noire, qui était mieux placer que le seigneur des ténèbres pour faire de tel dommage. Lui on un fidèle serviteur. Certains se risquait à nommer un nom, mais de peur de trouver le bon, les voie restaient discrette.

Au bureau des aurors c'était une toute autre approche, le nom n'était pas connu mais on s'avait de quelle section s'était enfuit le prisonnier. Comment aurait t'il pu en sortir par lui-même? Aucune âme ne pouvait survivre au plus profond de l'aile à haute surveillance d'Azkaban. Il était dément de le concevoir, a moins qu'il ait eut de l'aide…

C'était du moins l'avis du ministre ; quelqu'un devait avoir aider ce dangereux individu à s'échapper. Et c'est pourquoi qu'a la seconde où il eut apprit le nom, il fit lever une équipe pour enquêter sur les éventuelles connaissances de cet echappé. Il ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'un nom ressorte, celui d'un sorcier et loup-garou enregistrer qui avait jadis été son compagnon de chambre et grand ami à hogward.

Rémus Lupin fut donc "c_onvivialement" _accompagner au ministère pour repondre à certaines questions sur un sujet non déterminé. Dumbledore, bien informer comme il l'ai toujours, était déjà au ministère lorsque Lupin y arriva. Bien que ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait, le vieux directeurs avait tout comprit. Et il allait tout faire pour que l'homme sorte le plus vite possible de cette situation car savait pertinament que Rémus n'avait rien a voir avec l'évasion de Sirius O. Black. Cette amitié avait été brisé par la mort d'une autre, et elle ne serait plus jamais possible.

* * *

Cette dernière marche était presque tristes. Leur périple avait été long et dure. Pourtant ils avaient tout les deux gagner quelques choses d'extrèmement vitale lors de ce long voyage. Ils sentaient venir un aurevoir qui n'enchantait ni l'un ni l'autre. Harry avait peut que Sirius ne fasse pas le bon choix et qu'il se perde dans la noirceur. Sirius avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de perdre le lien si fragile qui s'était développer entre lui et son filleul.

Il avait enfin quitter Londres. Le soleil était déjà repartie vers le lendemain bien qu'il fut encore tôt. Il neigeait de nouveau, d'une petite neige folâtre. Il ventait que très peu, juste assez pour que les flocons dansent tout autour des lampadaires, se riant des passants et des obstacles pour n'attèrirent qu'à la fin de leur danses et se sur d'autre flocons, pour luirent avec eux dans la nuit fraiche de février.

Harry marchait tranquillement, la neige encombrait ses pas. Il aurait normalement hater le pas, ne serait que pour ne pas embêter son compagnon. Mais il se prenait à aimer ne pas être presser, et simplement avancer, Padfoot à ses cotés, trottant tranquillement dans la poudre blanche.

Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers un petit parc à la limite de little Surrey. Sirius le suivit sagement jusqu'au pied d'un grand pin embarrasser de neige et de glace. Le petit s'arrêta la et se contenta de regarder son ami.

Il ne voulait pas que Sirius fasse le mauvais choix. Il croyait bien que son étoile avait choisit le meilleur chemin mais il ne pouvait pas en être sure. Il ne lui restait qu'un argument pour le convaincre de laisser sa peine derrière lui, et il allait devoir le lui donner maintenant.

Padfoot se changea en Sirius et attendit un peu. Ils approchaient de Privet Drive et bientôt il lui faudrait laisser son précieux petit sauveur.

- Vas-tu poster la lettre?

Sirius sourit

- Je t'ai déjà promis que je le ferai

Harry ne répondit pas. Les sourcils quelques peu froncé dans un visage trop pales.

Sirius s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Je ne comptait pas le faire…et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un prendra la peine de la lire. Mais je le ferait, d'abord parce que je dois la vérité à Rémus, ensuite parce que je crois que cela me fera du bien. Et finalement parce que cela semble si important pour toi.

Harry souria. Par comme un enfant aurait sourit, avec un large sourire, ou même comme un adolescent, tout embarrassé et timide. Mais comme quelqu'un de beaucoup plus agée et de beaucoup plus réservé aurait sourit ; sans dent ni focettes, c'était un sourire qui partait des yeux et qui tout doucement donnait une chaleur à chaque trait de son visage mais sans jamais trahis aucune eufori. Sirius ne put que sourrir d'avantage, si fier et touché de finalement voir ce si jeune minoi exprimer une émotion si sincère et ce que pour lui. Depuis les trois derniers mois qu'ils avaient passer en marche l'un avec l'autre, Harry n'avait jamais sourit. Il avait exprimer de l'angoisse, de la panique, de la compréhention, de la gentillesse de l'ampathie et tellement de chose, mais pas une fois, Sirius l'avait vue sourire.

Puis le petit redevint un peu plus sérieux. Ses yeux trahissait encore la douceur et la serèneté.

- J'ai quelques chose pour toi. Mais il faut que tu me promette de ne pas chercher à attraper le rat.

- Quoi…je….pourquoi?

- Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal, tu as déjà trop eut mal. Les vivants…c'est avancé. Tu le sait. Pour avancé il ne faut plus chercher ce qui à déjà mal été. Il faut juste…avancé et espérer que quelques choses de bien arrivera. Et si rien de bien n'arrive…au moins tu aura fait ce qui était le mieux.

Un moment de pause.

- Je ne vais pas…je ne peut pas simplement l'oublier. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le poursuivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire alors?

Sirius marqua une pause.

- Je vais aller voir comment on évolué les choses depuis que je suis partie. Je vais voir si je peut retrouver ce que j'ai perdu…

- Tu vas retrouver Moony?

-Je vais commencer par lui envoyer la lettre. Je verrai ensuite. Mais je vais probablement reessayer de le rejoindre. Éventuellement.

Harry jugea la réponse, et décida que c'était mieux que rien. Il ouvrit son sac et sortie la petit boite en bois foncé. Sirius la regarda, il se rappelait maintenant avoir vue le petit prendre cette chose dans le bureau des aurors, la-bas à Azkaban.

Harry la lui tendit.

- Je ne sais pas comment on utilise cela, et je ne sais pas si je devrait te la donner…mais je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin.

Sirius prit la boite. Il connaissait cette forme…

- Mais s'il te plait ne part pas après le rat. Il…Il ne devrait pas être le plus important. Tu as déjà payer pour lui. Il payera aussi un jour…mais tu ne peut pas le faire seule…sinon ils vont te renvoyer la-bas...

L'homme ouvrit le contenant.

- Prend soin de toi...ok?

_Une baguette….une…...et..te! _

_UNE BAGUETTE!_

_Il avait une baguette dans son sac tout ce temps la!_

Mais plus que le fait qu'Harry avait cachée une baguette magique sur lui pendant tout ce temps, c'était le fait que lui, Sirius, tenait une baguette en ce moment. Après tellement d'année, après tellement de temps à regretter l'absence de l'outils, Sirius en tenait finalement une. Encore une fois dans sa vie. Il pouvait maintenant réaliser tout ce qu'il pouvait concevoir comme plan. Il pouvait maintenant agir.

- je…merci…Harry…

Harry baissa les yeux, ses joues rossirent un peu. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Sirius avait donner beaucoup à Harry pendant les dernières semaines, pourtant il lui semblait extrèmement bizarre de se faire dire merci.

Il y eut un long silence. Sirius tenait la baguette et semblait totalement perdu dans le moment. De son coté, Harry lui se trouvait quelques part dans une longue réflexion qui n'avait ni début ni fin…qu'un énorme néant d'idée désorganiser qui tombait avec la neige.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un chien du voisinage ne se mettent à aboyer au loin. Sirius mis la baguette dans sa poche et se releva.

- On devrait y aller.

Harry acquiésa, et se remit sur ses pieds.

* * *

Les évènements ne collaient pas. Les auror Lewis et Reed étaient encore en convalescence, mais leur témoignages c'était tout de même rendu au ministère et au source d'un certain directeur d'école. « c'était comme si… on me vidait de mon energie…mais pas comme un détraqueur..plus comme…le contraire…un bon souvenir…que l'on revit encore et encore mais qui a chaque seconde aspire la peur mais aussi...la vie...comme si d'être dans se souvenir m'attirait...tranquillement vers...le sommeil et une sorte de transe...».

Une sorte d'aspirateur d'energie. Un quelconque sort qui pourrait aspirer la force vitale même d'une personne pour emplifier la sienne. Heureusement pour ses aurors, cette personne avait couper le lien avant de les vidée de leur propre vie. Pour Dumbledore, cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre de Voldemort, les deux aurors seraient déjà mort si ca avait été le cas. Et malgres l'insistance du ministre, un loup-garou ne pouvait pas faire se genre de chose non plus. Non quelqu'un ou quelque chose devait avoir libérer le prisonnier. Pourquoi? D'autre prisonnier, beaucoup plus proche et beaucoup plus utiles à Voldemort était rester dans la prison. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que quelques choses s'étaient produit. Alors pourquoi Sirius Black? Il semblait évident que cela devait être relié directement à Black. Et peut-être même le seigneur des ténebres n'avait rien a voir la dedans…

Heureusement pour Rémus, son ancien directeur était bien renseigner et avait toujours une influence non négligable au ministère. Il avait été questionner durant six heures…cela lui avait prit presque deux avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, et il s'était presque écroulé lorsqu'il eut comprit. Pourtant les questions ne céssèrent pas, et il réussit à rester à peu près calme durant les quelques heures qui suivirent avant que Dumbledore n'entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour le défendre et finalement le sortir de cet enfer. Le directeur l'avait ensuite raccompagné jusqu'à la sortie et lui avait promit de venir lui expliquer la situation comme il se devait. Il avait seulement besoin de vérifier quelques informations et il viendrait le voir. Rémus l'avait remercié et était rentré chez lui, encore sous le choc.

Ce n'est qu'une fois chez lui, dans le calme et sans aucun témoin sauf lui-même, qu'il se donna le droit de réagir à la nouvelle.

_Sirius Black s'est échapper…Personne ne sait comment…Il…le ministre semblait penser qu'il n'aurait pas put le faire lui-même…_

Par conséquent, il était logique qu'on l'ai interoger. Qui aurait pu vouloir le sortir de là à part le seul ancien ami encore en vie qu'il eut?

_Qui?...probablement un ancien camarade mange-mort…voila qui! _

Mais les mange-morts n'avaient jamais été bien solidaire les uns des autres…surtout envers le traitre à leur sang comme Sirius…ou comme tous croyait que Sirius été…

Rémus ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pousser son ancien ami à un tel traitrise…il …n'avait jamais rien laisser paraitre…ce qui était surprenant parce que pour tout le reste Sirius ne cachait pas très bien ses intentions ou émotion…même son soit disant masque qu'il revêtait lorsqu'il était dans sa famille était assez facile à déchiffrer…

Comment avait-il fait pour cacher une tel trahison?

_ La seule explication est qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas coupable…alors il n'avait rien a cacher…_

Depuis 7 ans, il s'était refuser cette réponse…depuis 7 longue années, Rémus n'avait pas voulu admettre que Sirius ait pu être aussi détachée du destin de James…Ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble. Ils avaient toujours compter un sur l'autre…

_Et si Sirius avaient voulu tuer James il aurait bien utilisé une méthode bien plus surnoise. Il n'aurait pas fait ca de cette manière, en se laissant complétement exposé comme coupable! _

Les évênements était beaucoup trop contraire à tout ce que Rémus avait déjà connu de Sirius...ils s'étaient bien éloignés après leur graduation mais comment une personne pouvait elle changer autant en à peine deux ans?

Mais les faits était la…Rémus avait fini par clenché et avait enfermé ces arguments et objections dans la certitude général que James et Lily et même Peter étaient mort, et que Sirius les avait tué.

Et que même si cette pensé lui écrasait le cœur…même si il aurait tout donner pour que cela ne soit pas réelle, c'était la réalité et qu'il allait devoir continuer à vivre avec ce concept tortuant pour le reste de son existence…

Mais le jeux venait de changer…encore une fois Sirius avait trouver une manière de contournée les conséquences et était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Cette réalité était effrayante et tellement dérangeante…

_Il est libre_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ?_

Est-ce…est-ce qu'il pourrait l'expliquer? Si quelqu'un avait la réponse à tout cela ce devait être son investigateur…Seul Black connaissait la réponse…Seul lui pouvait répondre à cette terrible question qui avait anéantie tant de chose pour Rémus…_POURQUOI?_

L'homme resta quelques heures dans un état second, installé à sa table de cuisine, les yeux dans le vague…Dumbledore était venu le voir et lui avait apporté encore plus de question…

Sirius avait été aider, ca il s'en était douter…mais apparement cette aide, qui que se fut, avait été la cause de la maladie des deux aurors. Et que cette _Maladie_ n'était pas une maladie mais une sorte d'effet détraqueurs inversé. Aucune idée de qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire un tel effet. Le directeur avait nommer quelques possibilités, plus ou moins farfelue mais tout assez improbable, qu'il allait vérifier. Ensuite venait les plans de Black…Maintenant qu'il était libre qu'avais t'il prévu?

Dumbledore semblait penser que Rémus pourrait être en danger…comme si Sirius, maintenant qu'il avait éliminer tout les autres maraudeurs, allait éliminer celui qui respirait encore. Il lui avait donc conseiller de rester tranquille, même de déménager s'il le pouvait. Le directeur avait ensuite quitter, rappelant encore une fois au loup d'etre le plus prudent possible et de communiquer avec lui au moindre signe de Black ou du ministère.

La nuit qui suivit fut interminable pour Rémus. Il lui semblait impossible de juste se rendre à l'étage…il resta là, à sa table…perdu dans ses pensées…

La question du comment Black avait il pu garder toute sa tête était encore sans réponse pour le directeur.

Rémus savait bien pourquoi…mais encore une fois il n'osa pas révéler le secret de Padfoot…c'était la, la seule preuve que Sirius avait un jour été son ami… et il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire le lien entre se Sirius qui avait risquer et donner tant d'energie et le psycopathe qu'il était devenu...

Après quelques heures à ressasser les dernières nouvelles, encore étourdis de tout ses souvenirs, il était finalement arrivée au sujet de ce que pouvait prévoir Sirius.

S'échapper d'Azkaban pour tuer un vieux loup-garou, quelques peu hermite et sans aucune importance? C'était si improbable… puérile même. Rémus n'avait même pas été si utile que cela durant la guerre…et pas vraiment plus depuis…

Non, quoi que Sirius était à la recherche de, cela ne pouvait avoir un lien avec lui…

Alors quoi? Si cela n'avait rien a voir avec les années passer a hogward, la réponse devait être avec le temps qu'il avait passer avec _ses camarades de croyance_. Que faisait les mange-morts aujourd'hui. Bien la moitié était à azkaban, là ou il était, l'autre demi s'était cachée derrière leur fortune et avait acheté leur liberté. Sirius les avait trahit…ok…mais il ne semblait pas à Rémus que son ancien ami allait rejoindre une vieille relation familliale. Non… il avait probablement un plan bien établie. Sinon pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps…Une idée peut-être…

Il y avait eut un mouvement de mange-mort a la fin de la guerre. Plusieurs s'étaient mis en tête de ramener le seigneur des ténébres. Les manières de le faire était varié, il y avait eut un génocide violent au nord de l'Irlande pour afficher leur force et rappeler leur maitre, des cérémonies nécromanes, toutes sortes d'intérogatoires sur plusieurs spécialiste d'alchimie…que l'on avait retrouver en plusieurs endroit…et….

_Tuer celui qui l'avait fait disparaitre..._

Rémus se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas…oui il y avait bien eut quelques dérangés qui s'étaient mis en tête que de tuer le survivant allait peut-être ramener le seigneur des ténèbres…et si Sirius avait suivit la même réflexion…il…

Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne pas sortir. De ne pas essayer de retrouver Black pour la vengeance et de simplement essayer de continuer à vivre…mais pour être bien franc, Rémus ne _vivait_ plus depuis des années. Mais Harry… Rémus ne pouvait oublier. Les autres étaient disparue et donc n'était plus en question…mais Harry…ne se rappelait certainement pas de toutes cette histoire. Il ne devait même pas connaitre la magie encore. Il vivait heureux et sans tout ces soucis chez sa famille, isolé et complétemenet ignorant des tragédies et des trahisons. Si Sirius avait vraiment l'intention de l'entrainer dans son délire et détruire encore plus la vie de cet enfant…

Il ne pouvait laisser cela arrivé. Rémus se leva et pris son manteau. Durant 7 ans, 7ANS! Il s'était refuser de voir le fils de James. Durant les premières années de deuils, il avait eut trop honte de le voir. Trop peur de ne pouvoir le laisser partir après qu'il l'eut revut. Comme si voir le bébé aurait détruit tout ce qui lui restait comme défense et il avait eut peur de sa réaction. Puis les années avaient passer et il ne voulait pas détruire la vie du petit alors il n'avait pas osée aller le voir. Puis encore un peu de temps et il n'osait même plus songer à visité le petit, il devait avoir tellement grandit…avoir tellement changer…il ne pouvait plus se prétendre proche de lui, ni concerner sans devoir expliquer toutes ses années sans le voir. Mais si Black avait la moidre intention de faire du mal à cet enfant...

Il s'était promis de ne pas s'imposer dans la vie d,Harry. Il n'avait même pas l'intention de lui parler, mais il n'allait pas simplement ignorer la menace. Il ne laisserait pas le fils de James mourir par la main du même salaud qui avait trahit son père. Même s'il ne comprenait pas les actions ou les raisons de ce dit traitre. Il ne lui laisserait aucune possibilité. Aucune chance sur ce qui avait trait à Harry.

Jamais.

Jamais plus

* * *

Le petit s'arrêta à la seconde maison au coin de privet Drive. Une simple demeure de contre plaquer grisâtre au style plus que banal, qui présentait le numéro 4. Padfoot s'arrêta à la droite de l'enfant. Aucun ne bougea durant un instant. Bientôt Harry retournerai dans cette maison ou il ne serait jamais assez bon.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à présent. Sirius avait semé un doute dans l'esprit d'Harry, le doute qu'il n'était peut-être pas condamné à toujours être mauvais. Que peut-être, Harry pouvait être bon. Et le petit était maintenant remplit de la volonté de prouver au Durleys qu'il pouvait être à la hauteur. Qu'il pourrait être un bon garçon. Même pour eux

Sirius de son coté s'apprétait à laisse son petit protéger et protecteur à la fois. L'idée était étrange et lui brisait le cœur. Il comptait repartir vers le nord, trouver un hiboux et envoyer la lettre à Rémus. Ensuite ses plans étaient vagues, il pensait trouver quelques informations sur l'état du monde, après quoi il chercherai un bon endroit pour se cacher. Il faudrait qu'il quitte le pays, mais quelques part il ne voulait pas être si loin d'Harry.

La neige tournoiya encore quelques peu, de plus en plus épaisse, elle se collait à tout ce qu'elle touchait. Padfoot tourna la tête et glissa la tête sous la main du petit. Harry baissa les yeux vers lui et lui flatta timidement la tête, son simple sourire encore une fois sur les lèvres.

-Je te reverrais?

Le chien lui donna une petit pousse amical et un léger aboiement. Harry sourit encore.

- À la prochaine alors. Sirius. Prend soin de toi.

Sur quoi le petit s'avança vers la maison silencieuse. Padfoot se retourna aussi et repartie sur privet Drive.

Harry se retourna un cours instant avant de cogner à la porte et regarda le chien reprendre son chemin.

_ Si j'ai été capable de sauver une étoile, moi, qui ne peut être rien d'autre que mauvais, alors Sirius devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Il suffit d'avancer selon son cœur._

Il respira profondément, et cogna finalement à la porte.

* * *

Note de l'auteur!

WOUHOU! Final Chapter de part 1! Bon je vais continuer car l'histoire n'ai pas fini mais le prochain chapitre sera un très grand changement car je rentre dans se que j'ai prévu être la deuxième partie.

Bon j'ai quelques réponses à donner au review alors les voici!

Sirius ne pense pas à grimauld place simplement parce qu'il ne veut pas y aller. Je suspect que meme dans les livres, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a forcer à rouvrir la maison. Il s'en est enfuit lorsqu'il avait 16 ans. Il ne veut pas emmener son petit dans l'endroit qui lui a causer tant de tourment.

Alors à moins d'une extrème urgence il n'amènerai pas Harry la-bas. En plus, dans son esprit Harry a déjà une maison. Il veut juste le ramener chez lui, pas le kidnapper.

Ensuite, les durleys voulaient déménager, oui, mais ils pensaient plutôt le faire lorsque le 11e anniversaire d'harry arriverait (pas besoin de rejeter leur vie parfaite aussi vite, ils allaient bouger, mais quand le danger se rapprocherai.) C'est pourquoi ils étaient encore la lorsqu'ils sont revenus. Alors oui Harry est bien retourné chez eux. Bon ils ont pas dut être bien content de le revoir, mais bon…je vous laisse lire entre les lignes.

Harry continue d'écrire dans son calepin. Il n'arrêtera pas, c'est un peu sa seule façon de s'exprimer. Il est un peu manipulateur mais il ne lit pas dans les pensées…son pouvoir est un peu plus complexe que ça. Mais je vous assure qu'un jour je l'expliquerai. Je tiens mes punch! XP

Pour la version en anglais…je suis un peu embéter…je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps (ni le bon vocabulaire ) pour la rendre à terme…je vais y mettre de mon mieux mais je vais probablement prendre mon temps avant de travailler dessus. Peut-être même en écrire une autre en français pour me déconnecter et mieux la maitriser après. :D J'y reviendrait.

Bon ben je vais travailler à la suite.

A plus!

Mooseoncafee

(that really need new cafe brand…this one sucks.)XD

Tourlou


End file.
